


Adventures of the Strong Powerful and Desperate

by alliekatt314



Series: Adventures of the Hobbit [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Bofur, Awkward Thorin, BAMF Bilbo, BAMF Original Character(s), Bofur is a Sweetheart, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Jealous Thorin, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Parent Thranduil, Party King Thranduil, Protective Bilbo, Protective Bofur, Protective Thorin, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Worried Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 53,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allie, Sam, Grace, Emily, Alex, and the company may be halfway to Erebor but their troubles aren't over yet. No they are in fact just beginning.</p><p>Emily has a nasty run in with someone long forgotten. </p><p>Alex can't seem to figure out her overly complicated relationship with Kili.</p><p>Grace still has a few secrets yet to be discovered.</p><p>Allie still has yet to free herself from the pain of her past. </p><p>Sam's old problem with post traumatic stress resurfaces after years of calm.</p><p>Much is in store for the girls and company so stay tuned. </p><p>This is the sequel to Adventures Of The Sad, Broken, and Happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting of the Carrock

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on wattpad alliekatt314

Graces POV

"So how do we get off this rock structure thing?" Emily asks the next morning.

"It's called the Carrock it's a territorial mark" Gandalf explains. He's right it is. But I wonder what exactly he thinks made it. I know who made it and I know what it is. But does he?

"Okay but how do we get off this territorial mark" Emily repeats her question and looks down the Carrock.

"There is just no fu@$ing justice in the world" Alex groans.

"Hahaha suckers I can fly" Allie squeals and skips off the side of the Carrock. I grab her left wrist mid flight. I expect to feel her dry skin but instead I grab cool metal. I freeze and so does Allie. Her eyes zeros in in the cuff on her wrist. How long has that been there.

Allies POV

That's when it becomes very clear to me why my left arm feels heavy. There's a metal cuff on my left wrist.

_"Let me go Deren! Let me go!" I wail and yank at the cuffs falling me to the wall._

_"I will never let anyone trap me like that again!" I scream and throw a chair at the wall._

"Oh Aule" Grace mumbles and grabs my wrist examining the cuff.

"Oh gosh oh no. No no no no no no no" I pant.

"Calm down deep breaths Allie. We can get it off don't freak out" Emily assures.

"Why is she freaking out?" Alex asks.

"Deren used to chain her up like this when Emily and I weren't around" Bilbo responds.

"Can you get it off?" Emily asks the dwarves.

Graces POV

I sharply turn my head to the dwarf.

"Say yes dwarf" I mouth to the leader.

"Yes of course" Thorin nods but I can tell he's lying. Allie cannot though and that's what matters.

"Okay okay how soon?" Allie gasps.

"As soon as we can" Thorin promises.

"But for now we need to get off this dam rock" Bofur points out.

"But how?" the dwarf asks.

"Yes how about those obvious stairs over there dwarf" I say and point to the crude looking stairs leading down. Allie takes a few laborious breaths and walks to the stairs leading everyone down, her wings out in case of emergency.

"Be careful those stairs look as if they were made for something much bigger than us" Allie advises and tugs at the cuff. I can tell she's deeply bothered. Thorin and I are last to descend, following after the company.

"Thank you for lying to her dwarf. She can't handle a break down. Not now" I say to Thorin as we carefully step down.

"No thanks necessary but are you going to call me dwarf all the time?" Thorin asks.

"Till you stop calling my friends halflings, yes" I reply.

"I wronged your friends. I realize that now. I will do my best to make it up to then and try to gain their friendship. They truly are courageous little creatures and Miss Allie is quite head strong" Thorin observes.

"Yes she is."

Sam's POV

I started down after Emily and before Bilbo. It wasn't a big climb not for me. But it was very high up. Glancing down I gulp.

_"Sam jump she's after you! She's gonna kill you! You need to jump Sam!" I yell at myself and stare down the waterfall. My mother's angry screams echo from the distance but slowly grow closer and closer. "JUMP!" I shout to myself and step off the cliff edge. Then I'm falling._

The memory flares up suddenly and I stop dead. Suddenly everything seems louder, Bofurs laugh, the chinking of coins from Gloins pocket, Allies deep breathing, Emily's giggles, Filis cheesy pick up lines...they all seem so much louder! My steps get slower and I choke on my own breath. I can't breath! I can't focus! I grab an old of the rock and slump against it. I try to breath shout scream for help but nothing. I was trapped inside my own mind.

My mother's screams echo in my ears.

My father's dying breath screams in my mind.

"Sam!Sam!" Emily exclaims and shakes my should. I can't respond only gaps for breath which does not come.

"Sam! I think she's having a panic attack!" Bilbo gasps and kneels by my beside. "She needs to hold her breath!"

"Sam try to hold your breath!" Emily begs. Don't they see I need to breath. Ill die if I try to hold my breath!

"She won't. Sam forgive me for this" Bilbo pleads then he's kissing me. Sparks explode in my mind and I can't help but hold my breath. Seconds later everything snaps back into focus and Bilbo stops. I gasp for air and cough.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"I know you need to hold your breath if you have a panic attack to make it stop. So I kissed you.......and you held your breath" Bilbo answers his voice quiet.

"Thank you" I gasp and kiss his cheek.

"Why did you do that?" Bilbo repeats my earlier question. His cheeks are bright red.

"It was a thanks" I explain.

"Hey is everyone okay?" Allie asks and I look up to see here flying by the stairs.

"Yeah yeah but I don't think I will be able to make it down without having another panic attack" I answer.

"Sam close your eyes and don't open then till I say so" Allie orders and I comply shutting my eyes. I can feel Allies short arm a wrap around my waist then my feet leave the ground. "Don't open!" Allie shouts then I feel air rushing past my ears. Seconds later my feet touch the ground. "Okay open them."

"Thank you Allie" I gasp and open my eyes to see myself safely on the ground.

"No problem I understand how much panic attacks suck" Allie says and shrugs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright the next part of our journey leads to the small village of Love Leaf. Before we go does anyone have any old enemies that might live there?" Thorin asks and looks among the company.

"Nope" Allie replies.

"Nada" Emily answers.

"No comment" Alex says.

"No promises" Grace chimes.

"Great" Thorin sighs deeply.


	2. Travels

Emily's POV 

"So Emily you can control fire, have an abusive father, your mother was tortured and killed before your very eyes, and your platonic soul mate is basically and axe wielding maniac....anything else you wanna tell me?" Fili asks. We are stomping along towards Love Leaf village and he obviously thinks it's the time to talk. Rubbing my sore burnt back I smile sheepishly. Oin out some stuff on it and wrapped me up but it still stings harshly.

"Thank you!" Sam shouts from the back of the line. 

"First of all that's a bit insensitive and second of all if there was why would I tell you?" 

"I'm your soulmate" Fili states. 

"Which mean you must figure me out for yourself" I muse. 

"Okay well what's your favorite color?"

"Turquoise" I reply. 

"Interesting mine is-"

"Dark Blue I know" I cut him off.

"How?"

"I pay attention" I say. 

"You are very observant" Fili states.

"NO SHIT" Sam yells again. 

"CAN YOU STOP YELLING SOME OF US HAVE HEAD INJURIES!" Allie screams and widely gestures to Thorin and herself. 

"Sorry" I apologize. 

"We are a rather rowdy group aren't we?" Fili asks smirking.

"Oh wipe that smirk of your face" I grumble smiling. 

Thorins POV 

My wounds were extensive and painful. Though I will not freely admit it walking is very painful. 

"I know you're hurting" the blonde hobbit whispers. The Hobbit had been walking next to me the entire time. She looks at me as if I'm about to break. Her wings are no longer present tucked back into her skin. Must be some sorcery.

"I am fine" I huff and the hobbit scoffs.

"Yeah right I can tell your in pain I can feel it."

"That is impossible you lie" I accuse.

"Uh I just popped out wings. Nothing's impossible. Believe it or not but I know you're in pain. Do you want help?" The she hobbit is right she did have wings now they are gone back into her skin somehow. I do not need her help I would appear weak. 

"No I am a leader and leaders don't need help" I answer.

"Please everyone needs help once in a while. Now give me your hand" the hobbit orders.

"No halfling" I say.

"I am half of nothing!" she snaps angrily.

"Watch yourself dwarf" Grace warns suddenly appearing beside the hobbit. 

"Grace I got this" the hobbit says and her friend slinks away. 

"Give. Me. Your. Hand." the hobbit demands and grabs my hand. Suddenly my pain lessens a great deal and I look down to see her veins flowing black and she's flinching. 

"Dang you were in a lot of pain" the hobbit groans and releases my hand. 

"You took my pain upon yourself hobbit?"

"Yes and my name is Allie start using it."

"Yes miss Allie and thank you I an in great debt to you for saving my life" I admit. It's embarrassing but this little fiery lass saved me. 

"Yes and your my best friend now wether you like it or not" Allie states and stomps off rubbing her hand. 

Alex's POV 

"So your father is the Balrog?" Kili mumbles.

"Yes he is" I say in response. 

"Your father is the Balrog!" Kili repeats.

"Yes Kili we've been over this" I nod.

"Oh my gosh! My platonic soulmate and actual soulmate is half FIRE DEMON!" Kili exclaims and rips at his hair with his hands. "This is unbelievable. So un-freaking believable! It can't be true! It can't be true! Exactly is isn't true! This is all some sick dream! Yes that's it!" Kili is breathing heavily and pacing in a circle obviously very stressed about this. So I grab his shoulders and give him a little shake. 

"Kili this isn't a dream this is reality. My father is the Balrog and I'm half demon. Now," a shake. "Get," another shake. "Your," a hard shake. "Shit," a shake. "Together!" that's when I slapped him. 

"Okay okay I'm good I think in good now thank you" Kili sighs and I slap him again. "HEY what was that for!?!?"

"I felt like it" I explain and shrug. 

Graces POV 

"I kissed her. Oh my gosh I kissed her!!!.....wait did she like it? Oh my god what if I'm an awful kisser?!?! I bet I am! Oh gosh I made things awkward between us haven't I!" 

"Yeah mhm sure" I mumble to Bilbo with his venting. I'm not really listening though. 

"I need to talk to her. Maybe we're soulmates. Wouldn't that be funny and elf and a hobbit. She's only a few feet taller than me" Bilbo rambles. 

"Ahuh yes follow your dreams" I utter. 

"I will thank you Grace" Bilbo announces and walks off with a spring in his step. I look up and roll my eyes. 

"I wasn't even listening." 

Sam's POV 

"You were having a panic attack back there weren't you?" Bofur asks.

"Yes I was" I respond.

"Do you have a history of those?" Bofur inquires. 

"Sadly yes but it hasn't happened in at least two years!" I say loudly. 

"Well maybe that attack back there triggered it" Bofur suggests.

"No it was the height of the Carrock. I have a phobia of heights" I explain. 

"Why's that lass?" I don't answer for a long time. I haven't thought about it in a long time.

"I had to jump of a waterfall once to run from someone who was trying to kill me" I blurt out and some of the weight on my shoulders lessens. 

"Well lassie haven't we all at some point?" Bofur jokes and I laugh. 

"Yeah thanks Bofur" I say grinning.


	3. Love Leaf Inn

Emily's POV 

"We are almost there" Thorin announces and a choruses of "okays" "alrights" and one "fina-fucking-ly." I bet you can guess who said that. 

"Uh Emily I think your friend Allie hit her head to hard" Fili whispers to me while pointing to Allie. 

"What?" I ask and turn around. "Oh." Allie is skipping between Thorin and Alex throwing flowers in the air. 

"A flower for you!" Allie squeals na doubts a flower in Thorins hair. "And a flower for you!" Allie says and sticks one in Alex's hair. Just then a fiery horn sprouts from Alex's head, spears the flower and all you can hear is a sizzle before the flower disintegrates. Allie frowns and sticks a few more on. Alex's horns spear and burn all of them. Alex doesn't even blink as she burns more. Thorin states at the pair his eyebrow twitching slightly. "Fine party pooper I'll just make the flowers into a crown for Thorin. That way now one can call him a friendless king!"

"Oh no that's not necessary" Thorin insists. 

"Nonsense you're my best dwarf friend!" Allie persists and starts weaving the remaining flowers into a crown. Thorin sends a pleading look to Grace who just finds all this amusing. 

"What a great idea I'd say the dwarf deserves a flower crown too. Allies flower crowns are just so pretty" Grace muses. 

"I'll make you one too Grace!" Allie exclaims and Grace scowls slightly. 

"No she's fine she's always like this" I tell Fili.

"Funny little lass" Fili mumbles as Allie crowns the frowning king. Allie is a little short to put the crown on so she has Thorins cloak in her hand to tug him down.

"There now I dub you king of the flowers!" Allie announces. "Now I dub you queen of the flowers!" Allie grabs Graces chest plate to drag her down and place a flower crown on Grace.

"Oh what gorgeous coronation!" Alex gushes sarcastically. 

"Congratulations uncle!" Kili gushes as equally as sarcastic. 

"Aw your so sarcastic together!' Grace sasses back. 

"Ooooo she went there!" Sam observes wildly. 

"Don't you dare take them off! You have no idea what I'm like when I'm mad" Allie threatens. 

"Well it's never a dull moment with you four is it!" Fili laughs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allies POV 

"I don't like the dwarf friend you've claimed" Grace states blandly as we enter the small village of Love Leaf.

"Huh why?" I ask.

"He's arrogant and he looks at you in a way I don't like at all" Grace hisses sending a glare in his direction. 

"True...he does look at me funny....but he's still my best friend" I shrug.

"I'm offended I thought we were your best friends" Emily snaps and I glance back to see her and Alex frowning with their arms crossed. 

"Of course you aren't what makes you think we are friends?" I ask incredulous.

"Ex-fucking-scuse me?" Alex interjects.

"Excuse you? I don't get what's happening you guys aren't my friends you're my sister's" I explain. Grace chuckles and Emily and Alex visibly relax. 

"What did you think I was saying?" I ask.

"Oh nothing hun" Emily waves me off. 

"Oh okay" I mumble.

"Look an inn!" Sam exclaims and points across the barren seemingly abandoned town. 

"Ah good" Thorin huffs and we all walk towards it. 

"Great I could really use a nice long bathe in a fireplace" Emily sighs earning odd looks from the company. 

"And I need to get all this dried blood off me and take out these awful stitches" I add.

"I could really just use a nap" Alex states.

"I need to update our kill list" Grace comments as we step into the inn.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" a happy man greets when we enter. 

"Hi um we are going to need all your rooms" Thorin says.

"Alrighty then and will you be wanting dinner and breakfast?" 

"Hell yes!" I jump in. 

"And I assume the ladies are married to others in your company" the man says while scribbling in his book. 

"No why?" Emily inquires and I give the man a very evil glare. 

"Oh well that's not very decent I'm not sure I can give you rooms then" the man, his name tag says Fred, explains.

"Oh you are going to give us the rooms anyway" I order and grabs the hands hand channeling the main I took from Thorin earlier into him. I could have just persuaded him but people like this piss me off. 

"Ah ow of course here!" the man squeaks and throws a handful of keys at us.

"Thank you mister Fred" I thank in my most innocent voice and smile. 

"Allie!" Grace snaps. 

"Sorry" I apologize.

"Actually In was gonna say I'm so proud my baby is becoming heartless!" Grace exclaims and hugs me. 

"These are the weirdest girls I've ever met" Kili whispers to Fili and Fili nods back. 

"Okay here taken room with a pair and please stay out of trouble this time" Thorin pleads sending a pointed look at me.

"No promises" Alex says.

"Just please no one die there can you'd I that!?!?" Thorin groans.

"Again no promises" Alex repeats. 

"Of course not why would I think that we could stay a night at an inn without someone getting viciously maimed?" Thorin sighs exasperated. 

"I don't know it was pretty stupid of you to think dwarf" Grace observes. 

"I'm gonna drink!" I cheer.

"Fuck."


	4. Drinking Spooning and Sleeping

Graces POV 

After everyone's rooms were settled some of the dwarves went off to bed while others stayed up...at the bar. It was decorated nicely, very rustic and traditional. It was a good sized bar not too big or small. We were alone in the inn and bar no one else seemed to even be in the town.

"I can have one drink before I take a bath" Allie insists and reaches to grab a pint.

"No, no Allie that's not what you need right now" I butt in and grab the cuff on her wrist. 

"What do you mean what I need right now? I'm fine a little shaken, pissed off about the cuff, and sort of beat up but fine" Allie explains. 

"Allie what she means is you have three drunk modes. The first crazy happy, the second sad and completely wrecked, and the third pissed off as hell" Alex interjects.

"Fine I'm gonna go bathe then don't get into trouble while I'm gone" Allie mumbles and stomps up to her room.

"Thank Aule chaos averted" I sigh in relief. 

"Whats the pissed off as hell drunk mode like?" Kili asks curiously. 

"You don't want to know" Emily, Alex, Bilbo, and I respond at the same time. 

"Well I do actually" Sam pipes up.

"No you don'. Trust me. Now I'm gonna go have a nice long nap in our fireplace Sam. Have fun but not to much" Emily excuses herself and walks away.

"She's odd" Bofur comments.

"And beautiful" Fili sighs dreamily.

"Wait won't her clothes burn off?" Nori asks and Sam instantly has her battle axe aimed at his throat.

"EMILY LOCK THE DOOR!" Sam yells and gives Nori a death glare. 

"I'm gonna go to my bed" Nori whispers and slowly backs away. 

"Yeah and take a cold freaking bath pervert!" Sam orders.

"Yes yes!" Nori says frantically and runs to his room. 

"I like you. Grace can we keep her?" Alex asks me.

"I'd say so" I agree. 

"Thank you....I guess?" Sam thanks raising her eyebrow. 

"How about a friendly drinking contest?" Fili proposes. 

"OOH CA-"

"NO EMILY! Alcohol instantly burns up in your system cheater!" Bilbo cuts off Emily. We hear a loud groan from her room and then silence. 

"I agree it might be fun" I say and raise my hand for the bartender. 

"Yes?" He exclaims 

"A round for us" I order. 

"Coming right up." Minutes later the bartender places drinks on the table. 

"Alright who's in?" Alex asks.

"Me" Sam says.

"I will" Thorin shrugs.

"Us too" Fili and Kili chime in. 

"Put me in too!" Bilbo suddenly volunteers. I raise aneyebrow at him. He's very outgoing around Sam. I think he's trying to impress her. 

"I guess I will also why not?" Bofur says. 

"Okay then let's begin" I say and chug mine down followed by everyone else participating. It went on like that in a rhythm chugging pint after pint. For awhile no one dropped till Bofur stepped out after the fifth glass. 

"I'm off to bed gotta sleep this off" Bofur utters and wobbles away. 

"First one out! Who's next?" Sam teases as we drink another. Sam seems to be surprisingly holding her liquor very well. Which is odd for an elf. But I guess Sam isn't an average elf. None of us three are average elves.

"Not me I did not currently feel even a tidbit drink" Kili slurs and slumps over on the table. 

"Well he's out" Fili chuckles. 

"Yup" Alex laughs and we down another and another till we are on the tenth glass. 

"M-mebbe t-his wes nit a fantastical brain child" Fili grumbles and slumps over next to Kili. 

"Alright looks like it's just us five" Alex says to Thorin, Bilbo, Sam and me. We all glare at each other and drink down another glass. 

"You're a reeeeeellly pretty elf y'know that? So very pretty! I actually only did this stupid contest to m'press you! M'so dumb" Bilbo laughs hysterically and blurts out to Sam. 

"Really that's so great! You're pretty too! Or handsome I guess little hobbit! You're so cute and polite! I really really really love.....your company! You're so funny and tiny! Why are you so tiny? Why are all hobbits so tiny? Why are you such a red head? Why does Alex turn into a Balrog! Why did my mother try to kill me? Why is the sky blue? Why ever cry when you can laugh and smile!" Sam exclaims cheerfully. Wait why did my mother try to kill me? She must have accidentally let that slip out. "Why is the world spinning? Why aren't you smiling let's smile everyone!" Sam yells and jumps onto the table. "Lets smile laugh and dance!" Come on guys dance with me!" Sam squeals and starts dancing randomly. 

"She's out" Alex states bluntly.

"What? No the pretty elf!" Bilbo whines.

"You're out too" Thorin adds. 

"Darn" Bilbo mutters and promptly faints. 

"I'm gonna go dance with Emily in our room! She needs to smile" Sam cheers, jumps off the table and dashes for her and Emily's shared room.

"She's an obnoxiously happy drunk ain't she?" Alex asks and I nod in agreement. 

"Guess it's just us" Thorin states narrowing his eyes at Alex and I. 

"Yeah I guess it is" Alex snaps and grips her glass tightly. 

"One...two...three!" then we drained our glasses. Thorin instantly falls backwards out of his chair. 

"FINALLY Y-yu-oure on the floor? no out you're out!" Alex stammers and shakes a bit. "Oh no" Alex mumbles then falls down herself. Smiling triumphant I stand up and puff my chest in pride. 

"I win." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily's POV 

"EMILY!?!" Sam screams and bursts into the room. I groan and blink repeatedly to steady my gaze. Sitting up slowly careful not to hit my head on the top of the fireplace and turn my head to see Sam dancing around the room. 

"Sam I wasn't done with my nap" I complain and stretch my arms. 

"First of all your hair is flaring red and second of all you don't smile enough! I am very very happy right now and I don't even care anymore!" Sam announces. 

"Sam go home you're drunk" I mumble and lay back down in the fire. 

"I can't go home! My mother burned it to ash!" Sam explains while laughing maniacally. Wait what!?! Sam hops onto the bed and starts jumping up and down. 

"Sam! What did you just say!?" I ask jumping from the fireplace and pulling on my clothes. 

"What did I just say? I don't know? Never frown Emily someone could be falling in love with your smile!" 

"Sam get your shit together!" I demand and grab her arm to stop her frantic jumping. A small tapping comes from our window but I ignore it I'm to consumed by the issue at hand. 

"NEVER!" 

"Sam!" 

"Emily someone's at the window! I'll greet them!" Sam offers, runs to the window and throws it open. "HI FRIENDS! PLE-" Sam's voice is cut off when a black sack is thrown over her had and she's dragged out of the window. 

"Sam!" I scream for the fiftieth time that night and rush to the window. She's being roughly dragged off by someone. I can't see who though it's to dark. I would flame the person but Sam's too close. Looking back I think about going to get help but there's no time. So I leap out of the window and run after her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allies POV

I take long baths. It gives me time to think about..........everything. That and I was very dirty I had to wash off dirt, dried blood, leaves, pine needles, and orc blood. Now I'm just slowly and carefully fixing my stitches that got torn. I know I should be getting Oin to help but I really need some time to myself right now. 

Graces POV 

After I helped Fili, Kili, Alex, and Bilbo to bed I went to retrieve Thorin but he was already gone. He must have made his way himself. A wooden spoon lies on the table and I grab it. It's Bomburs and I should return it to him. Strolling down the hall clutching the spoon I stop outside Allie and my door because I hear something out of the ordinary.

Allies POV 

"Allie?" a voice asks outside the bathroom door. 

"Yes? Who is it?" I ask that's when the door busts open and Thorin stumbles in. I screech and my wings instantly break out and I yank them in front of me.

"THORIN GET OUT! DON'T LOOK! STOP LOOKING! STOP THORIN GET THE HELL OUT!" I scream. Grace is in the room within seconds wielding a...wooden spoon? "GRACE YOU TOO? WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A SPOON?!?!" 

"You're dead dwarf! I'm gonna SPOON YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT!" Grace shouts and tackles a very drunk Thorin to the ground. 

"BOTH OF YOU GET OUT! I DON'T HAVE CLOTHES ON!" I squeal and tug my wings closer. Grace hunches over Thorin and raises her deadly wooden spoon. 

"You will never see again!" Grace growls and stabs the spoon downward. 

"GRACE NO BOTH OF YOU STOP" I persist and jump on Graces back. 

"Allie let me spoon his eyes out!" Grace demands. 

"No I can't let you!" 

"Why not!?!"

"For obvious reasons Grace!" 

"What's go-" Kili stops short and goes completely pale. Grace is on top of Thorin a wooden spoon raised while I'm very naked and on top of Grace holding her wrist to keep her from spooning Thorins eyes out. 

"GET OUT!" Grace and I scream at the same time. 

"DON'T LOOK! STOP LOOKING!" I repeat my earlier rant. 

"You're trying to spoon my uncle's eyes out!" Kili shouts.

"HE SAW ALLIE NAKED!" Grace yells. 

"SO DID I JUST NOW-shit!" Kili bites back then runs from the room. 

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" Grace declares.

"Whats happening?" Fili asks walking in. 

"OH LET'S ALL WALK IN! IN FACT I SHOULD JUST PARADE AROUND NAKED IF YOU GUYS ARE GONNA WALK IN EVERY TIME I TAKE A FREAKING BATH" I scream at the top of my lungs.


	5. Flame Hero

Emily's POV

So I admit going after whoever took Sam alone wasn't my brightest idea but there wasn't time to get anyone. So now here I am silently walking after the kidnapper in the woods clutching a knife. I followed after them for awhile till they stopped in a clearing. A fire was lit in the clearing and two men sat near it. One was a great deal shorter than the other. Empty bottles if rum littered the clearing, if Allie saw this she'd be pissed. The kidnapper dragged Sam into the center of the clearing and propped her up right. Sam mumbles something and cracks open her eyes. She is still out of it.

"Freaking evil hobbits" Sam slurs and I take a double take of the shorter man by the fire. His feet were furry and his ears pointy he is a hobbit!

"Shut up!" the evil hobbit hisses and hits Sam over the head with a log knocking her out. The evil hobbit turns and his face is revealed in the light if the fire. I stop in my tracks and my knees go weak.

"Oh no" I whisper and crumple to my knees. Fear and after clamp down on my heart. It's my father Togo. How is he here? He must have followed us!

"You brought the wrong girl! Does this girl have black hair?" Togo asks yanking Sam's hair. "Does this girl look like a hobbit?" Togo snaps and I freeze I was supposed to be kidnapped?

"No but this one was with the black haired hobbit and look here" the henchmen explains and grabs Sam's wrists roughly. Togo looks at the fire mark with the EW on it and nods suddenly understanding.

"Emily will surely come for her precious soul bond and when she does I will finally make her pay for taking her mother's life!" Togo growls and I wince. That's what he's thought ever since that fateful day. I suppose it's what he needed to think. The henchmen roughly drag Sam to a tree and tie her up.

_"It's your fault! It is all your fault you worthless little bastard!" Dad screams and waves the kitchen knife._

_"Dad no stop stop STOP" I wail when he gets closer and closer with the knife._

"Your not wrong" I say but I'm still hiding.

"Who said that?" Togo demands looking around.

"Who do you think?" I ask and move to a new hiding spot.

"Emily are you here?" Togo growls pulling a knife from his boot.

"Yes father I am and you have angered me highly" I hiss and burn the knot of the rope holding Sam against the tree.

"Is that so then why did you never fight me back in the Shire?" he asks and I latch into the fire in the center and make it blow out. The uenchmen eyes widen and they run off into the forest.

"You know why I never fought you back. You killed him! But now I have a chance and I am going to take it" I explain and have the fire crackle out if the makeshift pit and encircle him an Sam.

"Yes I killed him and I laughed when he died. I watched as the light left his little eyes and you did too!"

_"Father you will never hurt me again! Mother's death wasn't my fault and you know that! I am going to the rangers and reporting you!" I scream one day when I'd had enough._

_"You will not and if you do Lucas will get what you get everyday!" Dad threatens and backs into Lucas's room._

_"Don't touch him or so help me-"_

_"What you'll kill me? If you even try he'll die!" Dad yells and grabs Lucas's arm holding the kitchen knife to his throat._

_"Dad Emily what's happening?" Lucas mumbles just waking up from a nap._

_"Drop him!" I demand._

_"No" dad says and digs the knife against Lucas's skin._

_"Emily what's going on?" Lucas asks and jerks in dad's grip._

_"Emily here thinks she can disobey me and kill her mother well she's got another thing coming" dad says._

_"Let him go!" I shout._

_"Okay" dad smirks and slits Lucas'd throat before throwing him to my feet._

_"Lucas!" I screech and fall to my knees to cradle him in my arms._

_"Emily Emily why'd he do that?" Lucas whimpers clutching at his rapidly bleeding throat._

_"Sh honey I'm so sorry this is my fault I'm gonna fix it" I promise tears falling down my face. He can't be dying. Dad stands in the background completely ignored by me._

_"S'not your fault. I-I understand" Lucas mumbles his eyes drooping. How could he say that he's 3 he's supposed to blame me! He's not supposed to understand!_

_"Lucas where does it hurt I'll fix it I promise" I say and press my hand to his throat lightly. It wasn't deep enough for an instant death but it was deep enough to not be fixable._

_"It doesn't hurt Emily" Lucas whispers._

_"N-no no no no Lucas hang on please! I need you your all I have left you can't go too!" I plead._

_"Emily you will never be alone mom and I will always be there h-he" he closed his eyes and stogpped breathing._

_"No Lucas! NO!" I scream and shake his body. "Come back come ba-ack."_

_"Never test me again child" Togo orders and I comply. It wasn't worth it anymore._

"I hate you" I say coming out from the shadows. Tears splotched across my face.

"I know but now you need to come home."

"Why would I do anything for you now that I have you at my knees!"

"You left before your mother's death was paid for so I came to make you pay with your life."

"Mothers death wasn't my fault. Someone is going to pay tonight but it won't be me."

"What are you going to kill me! HA you don't have the guts" Togo sneers.

"You killed my brother, you abused me every single day of my life, you trapped my family soul bond, and now you say you've come to kill me in payment for mother's death! I think after everything you've put me through I'd have the guts now" I say in a low quiet threatening voice and have the fire encircling him get closer to him.

"Go for it" Togo dares.

"Emily" Sam moans and rolls her head. She grabs one of the empty bottles and lifts it to her mouth to drink but it was empty.

"Why is all the rum gone?" Sam whines and throws the bottle carelesly. It lands and shatters at Togos feet making him trip and fall on his back into the flames. Togo starts screaming in agony as the flames melt his skin off. I decide to take pity on him and make the flames excruciatingly hot to kill him quickly. "Emily where are we? Who is that? Why are you killing him? Why am I surrounded by flames?"

"Sam that was my father" I reply and collapse to my knees.

"Emily let me out of the fire circle" Sam orders and I wave by hand making all the fires go out. Sam crawls over to me and slumps onto my back. "You're crying."

"Yes Sam I am I just killed my father making me no better than him when he killed my brother" I weap.

"Hey you'll be okay. Just close your eyes and let it rain. The sun will rise to better days I promise. You are never alone I will always be there. You just carry on one day we'll all understand one day."

"Thanks Sam but I'm not sure what the words of an obnoxiously happy drunk mean to me right now" I laugh lightly tears staining my face and dripping on the burnt ground.

"Emily I may be drunk but that doesn't mean I'm clueless. I know your not a killer. What you did was justified. Now he can't hurt anybody else."

"You know I thought-I thought killing him would give me love of mind about my brother but-but it didn't. He's still dead and I know for a fact be wouldn't have wanted this" I sob brokenly and Sam doesn't respond.

"Emily someone's here I can sense their mind!" Sam exclaims suddenly and I raise my head alert. But no one is there.

"Sam there's no one" I state.

"Yes there is I swear. The mind is young maybe 2 or 3 and the thoughts are scattered....There!" Sam points across the clearing at nothing.

"Sam I don't see anything."

"He's standing right there Emily and he's waving I swear! He has black curly hair and shining blue eyes. He's saying hi Emily" Sam jumps up and rapidly hits my head.

"Sam your drunk stop" I say even though it peaks my curiosity slightly. Black curly hair and blue eyes? Sounds like Lucas.

"Emily he says his name is Lucas and he wants to say something to you before he moves in. Emily I'm not lying I must be able to see spirits or something."

"S-Sam stop Lucas can not be here" I growl and stand up shaking in my legs. "Stop giving me false hopes Lucas i-is dead" I choke up. Lucas was my whole world my only reason for living till I met Bilbo and Allie. Seeing him again would be earth shattering. I can't stand the thought of him looking at me disappointed for what I've done.

"He is here" Sam grabs my hand and suddenly Lucas appears before my eyes. There is a nasty cut across his throat where dad slashed it other than that he looks the same as always.

"Lucas" I whisper.

"Emily you killed him" Lucas observes and his form wavers.

"Yes and I'm sorry Lucas I'm so sorry for everything" I apologize.

"Don't be sorry I'm finally at peace but before I move on I want you to know I love you and none if this was your fault" Lucas says and begins to fade. "Thank you." Then he was gone and I felt a little but better.


	6. A lot Of Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture for the girls outfits here:
> 
> http://nostarielstuff.tumblr.com/post/120224490072/picture-for-chapter-6-of-adventures-of-the-strong

Allies POV

"GET OFF SHE ELF" Thorin yells and throws Grace off in a fit of rage. 

"NEVER!" Grace screams back and throws her body at his. They topple out of the bathroom and into a dresser knocking it over with a bang. 

"Stop!" Kili orders but his words are ignored. Thorin pulls out a knife and slices Graces arm in defense. In retaliation Grace kicks Thorin in the chest knocking him into the bed."Stop please!" 

"Grace!" I exclaim as she jumps into Thorin once again raising the spoon above her head.

"Elf scum" Thorin hisses.

"Dwarf filth" Grace counters and thrusts the spoon downwards.

"STOP" I demand feeling a rush if warmth and power. Divinity. Grace, Thorin, and Kili instantly freeze and stare at me. "Good now everyone needs to CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Grace get off Thorin. Thorin don't walk in on me and Kili just stop!"

"What did I do?"

"Shut up" I growl. 

"Allie you are glowing calm down" Grace says getting off Thorin. "How did you do that?"

"Sorry nothing I didn't do anything I just yelled no excuse me so I can get dressed in peace" I stammer out and rush into the bathroom locking the door behind me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Graces POV

"I'm not sorry dwarf and I wouldn't regret spooning your eyes out" I state and shove Thorin with Kili out the door. Allie is out do the bathroom fully dressed seconds later looking better than before. She's wearing a short red dress with black armor and a red cape that goes to the floor. We all stopped and got new clothes in the tailor shop. Emily got a short purple dress with black armor. Sam got a short grey blue dress with brown shoulder pads. Alex got a knee length green dress with a dark green shawl and gold accents topped with full body armor. I got black legging with a black blouse and a brown flowy easy to move in dress over and a red cape. Allie insisted we get matching red capes.

"Braid my hair?" she asks and I nod. Allie sits in front of me and I braid what's left of the front if her hair. One part got cut off but no one says anything about it. 

"Allie that wasn't nothing when you'd said stop I physically had to stop" I say.

"Don't ask okay Grace" Allie begs.

"Fine but whatever but I wouldn't do it again. The company might get suspicious" I advise and Allie nods. I know she's keeping things from me but I'm keeping things from her too. A lot of things. Suddenly someone knocks on our door. 

"Guys Emily and Sam are gone!" Alex shouts and opens the door. 

"What how Sam is drunk for her ass and Emily is napping where could they have gone!" I ask incredulous. "You're drunk too!"  

"They aren't in their room come on" Alex says. "And I drank a few dozen glasses of water I'm pretty sober now." 

"K let's go look in their room for hints" Allie sighs deeply as if she's disappointed and we all file out of our room. Fili is waiting for us in the hallway looking worried and Allie affectionately pats him on the back. 

"I'm sure they just went for a walk" Allie assures. Fili nods gratuitously and Alex opens the door to Sam and Emily's room. Sam and Emily are both sitting inside looking a little worse for wear but in one piece. 

"Hi guys!" Sam greets excitedly waving her hand. She's still drunk. 

"HEY" Emily mumbles and is instantly enveloped in a hug from Fili. "Oh gosh hi there."

"We were worried where did you go?" Fili asks.

"Welllllll....it's a long story" Emily admits. 

"Its not that long I got kidnapped and taken to Emiyys evil father who followed us here. Emily made fire circles around me and her dad to protect us. Emily and her dad started talking and as it runs out her dad killed her little brother Lucas. I threw a rum bottle at her father so he tripped and tell into the fire so Emily incinerated him instead of him burning slowly" Sam explains quickly some words slurred from her drunken state. 

"Oh my Mahal Emily I'm so unbelievably sorry" Fili grovels and shoves Emily into his chest wrapping his arms around her. Fili is quite a bit taller than Emily so it looked adorable. 

"He killed your little brother what kind if sick bastard does that?" Alex growls.

"A sick bastard that lost his wife that's who" Emily answers.

"Oh and I saw Lucas" Sam adds.

"You saw Lucas?" Allie inquires.

"Yes he's at peace now but Sam did see him" Emily nods smiling. 

"Thats good he's at peace and I guess it's also good your father is gone" Allie mumbles.

"Yeah I feel better now." 

"I do too now that the motherfucker is dead" Sam chimes in. 

"Alright we all need to sleep so we can leave early tomorrow. Goodnight" I announce and here Allie back to our room for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh gosh what happened last night?" Thorin groans the next morning at breakfast.

"Shhh" Kili grumbles.

"The light is too bright" Alex mumbles.

"My head" Fili moans and Allie laughs making all us drinkers whine in pain. I wasn't feeling bad though which was surprising

"Allie stop laughing and being happy in general" Sam begs and shoves Allies face half heartedly. 

"Last night you were all about happy Sam" Emily teases. 

"Shut up" Sam mumbles. 

"Okay we need to move out" Thorin states in a quiet voice. 

"Okay your all useless I'll pay for the hotel with this sack of money I just stole from Thorins pocket" Allie announces, waves Thorins money sack while Thorin uselessly tries to grab it, then flounces off.

"Crazy gorgeous hobbit lass took my wallet" Thorin whispers absentmindedly and I cuff him over the head. "HEY!"

"Don't go saying things like that about my little sister after you've seen her naked or I will gouge your eyes out and Allie won't he able to stop me no matter what. No how about you eat some pain herbs from Oin, get your company together, and stop acting like you're still drunk" I order in a low threatening voice. 

"Yes thank you elf" Thorin replies. 

We are back on the road minutes later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's POV

My head feels like a pile of rocks and my memories of last night are shotty but I'm happy because Lucas is at peace meaning Emily is at peace. Seeing Lucas is the one thing that is clearly etched into my memory. Seeing him scared me but knowing that I helped him move on made me feel an odd sense of peace. I guess seeing spirits won't be all bad. 

As soon as we are out of the town Thorin sends Bilbo up a hill to see if the orcs are far off. 

"Sam about last night.." Emily trails off.

"What about it?"

"I killed someone Sam!" Emily whisper yells. 

"Technically I did because I threw the bottle making him trip backwards you only made his death quicker and less painless" I remind.

"Yes but it was my fire encircling him" Emily points out.

"But nothing Emily what was done put your little brother at peace so say nothing more about this" I snap and Emily hugs me. 

"Thanks." 

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asks as Bilbo runs back to us. 

"Too close, couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it" Bilbo answers taking deep breaths. He's not used to so much physical activity.

"Have the Orcs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asks.

"Not yet, but they will do. We have another problem" Bilbo says.

"Did they see you? They saw you" Gandalf concludes.

"No, that's not it" Bilbo responds.

"Good, what did I tell you? Quite as a mouse. Excellent burglar material" Gandalf adds and the dwarves all start saying how much they agree and how much they love Bilbo. Rather stupid if you ask me they didn't appreciate him at all till they thought he was gone. 

"Let the hobbit finish!" I yell when I see Bilbo frantically trying to get their attention. The company goes silent and stare at Bilbo.

"Thank you Sam. I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there" Bilbo exclaims reverently.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asks and Grace tenses ever so slightly. 

"Ye...Yes, but bigger. Much bigger" Bilbo stutters and I out a comforting hand in his shoulder sending sparks up my arm.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asks a hint of accusation in his voice. Gandalf doesn't reply but stares at Grace an eyebrow. "I say we double back." 

"We'll be run down by a pack of fucking Orcs genius" Alex remarks knowingly.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge" Gandalf suggests. 

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Fili inquires.

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us" Gandalf states.

"Thats a bit far from the truth" Grace mutters under her breath.

"Sounds like buckets of fun" Allie comments rolling her eyes. 

"What choice do we have?" Kili asks just as a loud roar echoes throughout the land.

"None" Gandalf replies and then we are running again.


	7. Big Bear Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture for chapter here:
> 
> http://nostarielstuff.tumblr.com/post/120224626027/picture-for-chapter-7-of-adventures-of-the

Sam's POV

We ran for hours and hours with the huge bear on our tail. We never saw it but we did hear it. All this running was pretty hard on the dwarves and hobbits but us selves we were fine. Allie and Bilbo are really slowing down I've noticed she isn't much of a runner. Emily is keeping up pretty well but I can see the running begin to take a toll.

"COME ON THERE IS THE HOUSE!" Gandalf shouts as we break into a c leading dashing towards a large barn like cottage surrounded by a wall without a gate. Suddenly an ear shattering roar resounds throughout the clearing and a huge hear bursts through the trees.

"Holy mother of Aule!" I shout.

"That is a big bear thing!" Allie screams.

"RUN RUN" Gandalf encourages as we breach the wall surrounding the house. The dwarves heavily arm into the wooden door with a latch to high for any of then to reach so I shove them aside and undo the latch letting us crowd in. We slam and latch the door shut in a second and Gandalf instantly starts counting everyone. "Thorin, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Ori, Nori, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Alex, Grace, Bilbo, Sam, Allie, and where's Emily?" I stop in my tracks where's Emily?

"What do you mean where's Emily!" I snap.

"She's not here that is what he means Sam!" Alex retorts obviously frustrated and on the edge of panic come to think of it I am too.

"Then where is she?" I demand my voice getting high.

"Out there" Grace mumbles, unlatches the door, pulls of her armor and runs out shedding her clothes.

"What the hell!" Allie screams and moves to go after Grace only to be stopped by Thorins arm. "I will snap your arm if you don't move it right this second." The glare Allie gives Thorin is priceless and it gets the job done. Allie dashes out the door after Grace. I stare open-mouthed and frozen with uncertainty.

"Screw it all" I growl and run out too. What I see is unexplainable.

The huge bear is looking over Emily but an equally as large wolf stands behind her. The bear and the wolf are locked in a face down neither one stepping forward or retreating. The wolf is a midnight black color and looks pissed. Allie stands behind the wolf looking absolutely dumbfounded. The wolf snarls viciously and launches forward tackling the bear. The two growl bite and scratch at each other seemingly equal till the wolf bites the bears shoulder. The bear lashes out and swipes a clawed mitt across the wolf's side. Allie screams in agony just as the wolf howls and collapses. The wolf growls and released the bear allowing the bear to tackle the wolf and bite it's back left leg hard. The wolf howls in pain and kicks the bear off before biting the bears shoulder again. The wolf bites down harder and the bear snarls and squirms before going limp and submitting. The wolf releases the bear and let's it lumber back into the forest before turning to face Emily.

"Emily get away from that wolf" I order, cautiously stepping forward towards her.

"That wolf is Grace" Allie whispers and tilts her head to look at me. She's kneeling on the ground clutching her side looking half dead. Emily has a matching expression and turns towards me.

"She's not lying" Emily says and looks up at the wolf.

"I-I believe you just move slowly and keep your voices low. No sudden movements her judgement might be impaired in this state" I explain and take another step forward.

"It's Grace she'd never hurt us" Allie insists but she sounds as if she's trying to convince herself. She's scared we all are. The pain seems to have worn off Allie at the moment. The plus about platonic is that your only in their pain as soon as it's received not after. Graces thoughts are bouncing in the air they are proud and animalistic so nearly impossible to read. But I catch a few.

_"Protect! Protect!"_

"She won't her thoughts are screaming protect she wants to protect us" I assure.

"Okay okay but that doesn't make this any less freaky" Emily sighs and turns to face Grace. "I'm safe now Grace." Grace huffs and sniffs Emily's head before shrinking. The wolf, Grace, keeps shrinking till it takes an elven shape and collapses to the ground. Her leg and arm are bleeding badly.

"Grace? Grace?" Allie kneels beside her and shakes her. "She's knocked out, bleeding, and naked. Get her clothes and bandages!" I nod and gather the clothes that where strewn across the clearing. Once gathered Emily helps Allie pull them onto Grace.

"Have the others seen what just happened?" Emily asks.

"Yes we have" Kili replies and we all turn to see the company behind us looking baffled, betrayed, and bemused. Oin holds out a roll of bandages and Allie snatches it quickly applying them to Grace. The blood seeps through the bandages so Allie keeps putting more on.

"The blessing won't stop" Allie mumbles absentmindidly trying to press her tiny hands to Graces immense wounds.

"She's gonna need stitches" Oin observes.

"I just have one thing to say.......WHEN WILL YOU GIRLS NOT SUPRISE US?" Thorin yells.

"When we're dead so fucking deal with it" Alex snorts not at all surprised.

"We should have known this matches the legend of The Wolf Shifter" Bofur mumbles.

"Grace is a wolf....this is insane" Fili mutters running a hand through his blonde mane.

"Yes and she protected me so now all is well" Emily assures before pulling Fili into a hug to comfort him.

"Someone help me carry Grace inside" Allie orders after trying and failing to pick her soul sister up. Allie is still hurting from the scratches Grace just received.

"I will" I volunteer and scoop Grace up.

"Thanks Sam" Allie says and we all make our way inside to rest and recuperate. Its been a long day and everyone would rather talk about this tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Graces POV

I woke with a start gasping for breath. I hold back a scream when I feel the extent of my injuries. My right arm stings like a bitch but it's nothing fatal. My back and side however is deeply cut so doing anything is going to be an issue.  The gash starts at my stomach and goes up my side, snaking up my back until it stops at my shoulder. I can feel stitches in my skin so Oin must have stitched me up. Allie is sitting next to me staring with her naive,curious eyes. No one else is awake but her everyone's sound asleep curled up in hay around Beorns house. It looks the same since I last saw it still just as big, barn like, animal filled, and cozy.

"First off are you gonna be okay?" Allie asks and I nod. "Great secondly why didn't you tell me you are a-a-a wolf thing?" Allie hisses.

"A skin changer. That's what I'm called" I say repositioning my arm and gritting my teeth and clenching my fists when pain spirals up my side and back.

"A skin changer so why didn't you tell me?" Allie hisses.

"Well I didn't feel the need to" I respond.

"Great glad to know we have a mutual agreement to keep major parts of our lives from each other" Allie sighs and leans back into the hay.

"Well on the bright side little red riding hood you've got a big bad wolf on your side" I tease and tug on her red hood.

"Yeah this is not at all like the tale I overheard my mom tell my siblings" Allie muses crossing her arms. "Please explain slightly further."

"Well my mother had an affair behind my father's back with a skin changer. Then my father killed the skin changer and let my mother keep me. That bear out there his name is Beorn and he's my uncle" I explain worry edging at my voice. I gave him a good beating I hope he's okay.

"Theres more to the story I can tell but I won't push any further. I'm sure the dwarves want to hear the legend you know about then and stories" Allie chuckles and wringing her hands. She's not totally okay with this I can tell.

"Look Allie I know you are probably freaked out-"

"Freaked out! I am more than freaked out! Freaked out is an understatement! You just turned into a huge wolf fought a huge bear then turned back! You're an idiot for thing I'd only be freaked out!" Allie whisper yells cutting me off and hits me over the head.

"Alright I deserved that."

"Yes you did and I deserve more information. Your lucky I don't force what I deserve from your mouth. I would and I could" Allie grumbles and I just smile and pat her head. "Don't pat my head it's condescending."

"Of course little one."

"Don't little one me you big bad wolf."

"Fine little red riding hood" I sigh. She is happy with the things she knows and I'm glad she's not pressing for more. There is way more to the story and I'm not ready to even think about the rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let her sleep she's lost a lot of blood she needs rest" I hear Allie scold someone.

"She has explaining to do halfling" Thorin argues and I hear a smacking noise telling me that Allie slapped Thorin.

"That's Lady Allie or miss too you dwarf" I grumble opening my eyes and shielding the bright sunlight from my face with my good arm. "You'd best show her respect." Thorins face has a tiny red hand print on it.

"You explain yourself" Thorin orders.

"I'm a skin changer explanation over" I state.

"There's more though. A legend, the legend of the Wolf Girl" Kili exclaims. "Tell it to us?"

"Please miss Grace" Ori asks with his big doe eyes.

"Only because you asked nicely. There once was a happily married elven couple living in the green forest. The wife was not so happily married so she had an affair with a skin changer behind her husband's back. A child came of the affair. The husband found out and killed the skin changer but allowed the wife to keep the child. The child grew up a beautiful lady and gained the ability to change into a large wolf at will. Only when the child was a wolf she lost control and killed her family. Now she roams Middle Earth alone."

"Well that's not entirely true is it? You had some control" Emily says.

"Yeah the legends has maybe a sentence of truth to it. I have partial control but not complete so I must be careful" I lie. The legend actually only has a sentence of lies in it.

"Oh that makes sense" Allie nods. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes" I reply and Allie quickly shoves a few loafs of bread and oats into my lap.

"Eat you need to regenerate your lost blood" Oin demands.

"Okay okay I'm eating. Has the owner if this house returned?"

"No he has not" Gandalf answers and I frown.

"I hope he returns soon. I gave him a good beating out there i wonder if he's okay."

"Wait the owner if this house was that bear!" Fili yells.

"Yeah his name is Beorn he's Graces uncle" Allie chimes in.

"WHAT?!" the dwarves all gasp.

"I'm done. I'm just done" Thorin mumbles and walks out of the room.

"He's such a drama queen" Allie says rolling her eyes at Thorins actions. I chuckle Allie and Thorin are just so funny to watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emilys POV

"I'm seriously concerned there's more you're hiding now" Fili says after the story telling with Grace. We all sorted ways to explore the large house and garden. Fili and I decided to walk through the garden together.

"No actually there's nothing more to say about me. Allie, Grace, Sam, and Alex though...." I trail off.

"Oh Mahal I'm not even surprised anymore" Fili utters tugging nervously in his braids and I laugh.

"Calm down it shouldn't be anything to concerning" I assure. "Though I am worried about Sam. She said something when she was drunk the other night."

"What'd she say?"

"She said and I quote "I can't go home my mother burned it to ash." Grace told me she also said "why did my mother try to kill me?"

"That does sound concerning. I'd just talk to her" Fili suggests.

"Yeah I will later though. Now I'm with you and it's just us and nature."

"Yeah just us and nature" Fili agrees and grabs my hand holding it within his. Butterflies flutter in my stomach and I start grin like an idiot.

"Yeah hehe" I giggle and turn to face him. "C'mere" I pull him in for a kiss.

"You're so amazing and gorgeous" Fili compliments.

"You aren't to shabby yourself" I retort. "You're a handsome prince. You're my handsome prince."


	8. Beorn

Sam's POV

_"Sam run and get Lord Elrond! Your mother needs his help" dad orders._

_"AAAAAAHHHH IM GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!" mom screams from the living room._

_"Daddy what's happening?" I ask nervously shooting a look past my father at my mother who is screaming and throwing things in the living room._

_"Sam go now!" dad orders._

_"But dad what about you?" I ask._

_"Sam just-agh" dad coughs blood onto my face a knife protruding from his chest._

_Daddy? Daddy! Daddy!?!?" I scream as his body falls to the ground with a thud in front of me._

_"Your next!" mom cackles. "Sam! Sam! SAM!"_

"AAAAHHH MOM NO" I wake up shrieking waving my axe.

"Sam! Holy crap calm down!" Emily shouts. I face her and see she's on the floor knocked backwards in front of me. Shock and concern are etched across her face.

"What do you mean? I am calm" I lie.

"Bullshit" Emily says.

"Okay I'm not. Just had a nightmare that's all. I'm fine now really" I assure lying through my teeth of course. Giant bees are buzzing around the house and tiny mice dash through the place. Beorn must love animals.

"Ye-"

"Guys come on breakfast is on the huge-hard-to-get-up too table" Allie calls from the kitchen of this huge barn-like cottage house.

"We'll talk about this later" Emily vows before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"I don't doubt it" I mumble following after her. In the kitchen everyone is sitting except Allie and Bilbo. They are desperately jumping to get up. A huge man stalks around the table pouring milk for everyone. I suppose that's Beorn. I go and sit in a chair pulling Emily up onto the one next to me before picking up Bilbo and helping him too.

"Here little bunny" Beorn say and picks Allie up before setting her down gently on a chair.

"Why thank you" Allie giggles and Thorin glares. He's so odd. One second he is annoyed by Allie the next he's jealous of anybody talking to her.

"Uncle Beorn how are you?" Grace asks and gingerly sits down in the chair next to Allie.

"Fine no thanks to you. You have me quite the beating out there little wolf" Beorn states his eyes narrowing as he steps toward Grace in a threatening manner. "I am very proud of you!" Beorn suddenly breaks into a smile and pats Graces head making Grace laugh. Everyone goes quiet and stares at Grace.

"Did you just laugh?" Bofur asks incredulously.

"Uh yes" Grace responds raising a curious eyebrow.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before. It's always sly smiles and straight faces with you" Fili exclaims.

"You guys are idiots. Grace laughs and smiles all the time"! Allie snorts.

"Yeah around you and your little trust group" Kili points out.

"You may yet gain my full trust but it will take a long time" Grace explains.

"But we've been on the road together for months! And I bet you trust Sam" Fili points out.

"Woah leave me out if this" I butt in.

"Enough guys let's discuss something else" Emily suggests. She's eating with one hand and so is Fili so I'm bet they are holding hands under the table.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn inquires.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin demands rather rudely and Allie elbows him sharply.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him" Beorn tells us solemnly.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asks.

"Once there were many.." Beorn trails off as if he doesn't want to answer.

"And now?" Bilbo presses.

"Now there's only two." No one talks after that for a few minutes. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes" Gandalf nods.

"You are running out of time" Beorn observes.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood" Gandalf says.

"Greenwood is the preferred name" Alex interjects. "I'll have you know that's fucking rude."

"A darkness lies upon that forest, fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and The Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need" Beorn warns.

"Oh please you have two highly trained assassins who lived there!" Alex announces.

"Exaclty Miss Blackheart. We will take the Elven Road, their path is still safe" Gandalf assures.

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous......"

"Hell yeah we are" Alex mumbles.

"But it matters not" Beorn says flatly.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asks defensively.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive...I don't like dwarves, they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own" Beorn picks up a no use that Dwalin brushed off his arm and looks at it thoughtfully. For a second I think he's going to squish it. But then he puts it down and Allie puts a little bit of cheese from her plate in front of it. "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast everyone branched off into separate groups. Thorin, Balin, and Beorn stayed at the table to talk supplies while Allie sat on Beorns knee frequently interjecting on the conversation. Emily and Fili decided to play hide and kiss a game they made up. There's are one hides and when they find the other they kiss. They are stupidly romantic. Kili and Alex simply sit on the hay and make bitchy comments about everything together. Grace walked around the house limping and sharpening her knife in a trance like memory state. Bofur sat with Bifur while he carves. Bombur is reading through one if Beorns recipe books. Dwalin is teaching Ori how to wield an axe in the yard. Dori and Nori are discussing ethics. Oin is mixing herbs while Gloin practices his math skills on the table. I wonder into the garden just past the wall to think.

"Sam?" Bilbo asks pearing past the gate.

"Yes Bilbo?" I turn to face him.

"You look upset. Is something wrong?" Bilbo asks.

"No not now. Just a memory really" I sigh.

"Oh well I have a few bad memories too" Bilbo says. "I find it best to try not to suppress them but also not try and remember them too hard. Just let them be."

"That is wise advice Bilbo."

"It is way wiser than what I was babbling about when I was drunk" Bilbo jokes.

"Well I wants making much sense either but what you said wasn't all nonsense."

"Oh really what did I say that made sense?" Bilbo asks a cheeky grin in his face.

"Something about me being a very pretty elf seemed to make quite a bit of sense" I tease.

"Well I seem to remember you saying I was handsome and polite" Bilbo counters and I giggle blushing.

"Well I was only speaking truth."

"So was I."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Graces POV

Uncle Beorn loaned us horses and gave us a lot of supplies to help us get through Mi-Greenwood. We stayed another night and started getting ready early the next morning.

"Here little wolf" Beorn hands me a small dagger made of sharpened bone. It skin changer culture it was a high honor to receive a bone dagger.

"Thank you Uncle Beorn" I gasp.

"You have earned it" Beorn explains and picks me up for a hug. I gasp and scream silentiny when my wounds are jostled but grin through the pain. I can't let uncle Beorn know the true measure of the damage he did. He'd feel awful.

"Bye Mister Beorn you a pretty cool guy for being related to Grace" Allie teases playfully.

"And you are a pretty fierce creature for something so small" Beorn retorts and picks Allie up to give her a hug.

"Alright out the halfing down we have to go" Thorin orders and Allie glares at him.

"Fine Beorn but can you set me on my pony?"

"Sure little hobbit" Beorn nods and places Allie down on the pony leading the line. Everyone else mounted their ponies (horses for the elves and Gandalf) but we appeared to be three ponies short.

"I'll share with Fili!" Emily volunteers and lets Fili pull her up in front of him.

"I got Bilbo" Sam calls and picks Bilbo up and sets him in front of her on the horse. Thorin was left and none of the dwarves wanted to share with him.

"Fine Thorin can share with me but I call being in the front to steer" Allie relents and Thorin hauls himself up behind her.

"Hands on the equator dwarf not north and not south" I hiss in his ear and Thorin nods.

"Go now, while you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind" Beorn warns and we set off.


	9. Nights on the Road

Graces POV

We rode all day and by the end of it my leg was stinging and my huge side gash was burning real bad. Some of the stitches had torn so I was bleeding again. The red hot sun beat down on me and I couldn't help but sag over my horse. My head was pounding painfully and the loss of blood started making it really hard to think straight.

"Miss Grace?" Ori asks gently tapping my shoulder.

"Yes?" I reply groggily and gingerly turn my head to face him.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale" Ori asks.

"Me I'm just peachy" I mutter and completely slump over on my horse barely conscious.

"I don't think that's very true" Ori says.

"It's..uh..it's not" I grumble.

"Mister Oin!" Ori calls.

"Yes Ori?" Oin asks without turning around.

"Miss Grace is passing out I think" Ori announces and I can feel everyone turn to stare at me.

"M'fine" I utter barely audibly. I hear hoofbeats and next thing I know a hand is pulling me upright while another touches my forehead. "Stop touching me" I mutter and steer my horse away.

"You have a fever miss Grace. Your wound must be infected" Oin

concludes moving his pony next to my horse again.

"Great" I mutter and crack my eyes open slightly. "It'll break I'm fine."

"Grace Grace! Turn the horse around Thorin!" Allie yells at Thorin.

"Your in the front you have the reins!" Thorin snaps back.

"Oh please like you haven't been controlling the pony the entire ride" Allie counters and grabs his hands pulling them to the reins. "And move your Yavanna-dammed sword it's poking me!" Thorin flushes and inches back on the pony and I glare. I don't think that it's the sword poking her.

"You are an insufferable halfling" Thorin hisses and Allie promptly yanks on the reins making the pony rear up causing Thorin to fall off.

"Call me halfling again I will make a body part of yours half of something" Allie threatens and stares her pony to my horse. "Grace are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" I grumble flopping over.

"Bullshit" Alex snaps.

"Thorin we need to stop and rest for a night!" Emily announces.

"No we don't" I chime in.

"You can't seriously be asking that it's just past midday!" Thorin exclaims.

"He's right and I'm perfectly fine" I insist.

"No you're not" Allie remarks.

"I'm not asking Thorin. We are stopping" Emily states coolly.

"I suppose since we have sick we can stop but Durins Day is nearing so we can't stop like this again" Thorin relents.

"I'm fine!" I declare exasperated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My skin was on fire by the time camp was set up. I admit to moaning in pain and sweating profusely. Allie had a cold washcloth pressed to my forehead and was whispering prayers in a language I didn't understand.

"Grace don't die on me. You can't you're not allowed to. I need you around" Allie pleads.

"I'm not dying I'm j-" I was cut off my the sudden need to puke. I rolled over and puked in the ground while coughing violently. "I'm just sick." Allie tears up and gently moves me anyway from the mess. "Aule this hurts so much."

"Grace" Allie whines and mumbles more prayers.

"Allie calm down I'm gonna be fine. Just need some rest" I assure.

"You'd better be fine I can't live without you. You are so important and tied into my life I couldn't untangle if I tried" Allie mumbles.

"Same to you hon" I utter and close my eyes. Exhaustion set in rapidly and I felt very tired.

"Grace just rest" Oin demands and I nod before drifting off.

_"Laurel how come our parents don't love us?" I ask as Laurel and I mop the floor in the kitchen._

_"Well it's because we look different from them" Laurel responds softly._

_"Does that make us bad people?"_

_"No no it's doesn't little Grace not bad just different" Laurel explains._

_"Well how are we different?" I inquire._

_"Well we have darker hair and our eyes aren't light" Laural says while brushing sweat if her brow. I don't get it Laurel is very pretty. She has long flowing brown hair and brown eyes along with a beautiful snowflake birthmark on her cheek._

_"Thats stupid" I grumble._

_"I know but it's the way it is. We need to make the best of our bad situation."_

_"Okay Laurel"_ I mumble as I return to the conscious world. Laurel fades away along with the kitchen and I almost feel safe to leave it. I miss her.

"Who's Laurel?" Allie inquires as I open my eyes. I feel way better but still bad. My wounds complain as I stretch my arms and sit up.

"She was my sister" I reply breathing through my teeth and I carefully touch my wounds.

"You had a sister?" Allie gasps her eyes bugged.

"Yeah I did she was kind of like you actually. Anyways how long was I asleep?"

"About three fucking hours a new record for you" Alex answers and I look over to see her. Kili is leaning entirely on her and she looks rather content and pissed off at the same time.

"Didn't have the heart to move him miss Bloodlust?" I tease.

"He's heavier than he looks" Alex retorts.

"Sure" I chuckle.

"I am so glad you're not dead" Allie sighs in relief.

"Im not that easy to get rid of me hon" I say.

"Good we need our not so heartless assassins around to protect us" Sam exclaims happily. She's swinging upside down in a tree quite amused.

"Hey yeah" I mumble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex's POV

We set off in the early morning when the few was till on the ground. We made it to the head of the elven path of Greenwood a few hours later. Rain started to lightly fall so Emily was a bit drowsy. Instead of the bright light and lush plants there was dark vines and no light peeked through the trees.

"Unsaddle the horses they will return to my uncle" Grace demands.

"Here Grace" I say offering my arms to help her off her horse. Grace leans over slowly her eyes screwed shut and lets me gently pick her off the horse. "If he sees you like this he isn't gonna fucking like it."

"I know but we might not even run into him" Grace responds letting out a puff of air as I set her down.

"Don't be so sure" I grumble. Sam runs up after unsaddling her horse and takes Graces arm wrapping it around her shoulders ti support her.

"You guys have been here before so what are the chances of us ending up in the castle?" Sam asks.

"I'd say fifty fifty" Grace answers.

"Great" Sam utters going a little pale.

"Sam hey come over here look at this cool twisty arch" Emily calls to Sam gesturing wildly to the archway at the entrance to the forrest.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood" Gandalf explains to Emily.

"Greenwood asshole" I butt in.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side" Dwalin states happily. Grace glances off in the distance and I follow her gaze to see Beorn in the distance.

"This forest feels sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" Bilbo asks.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance...south" Gandalf mumbles and walks into the forest. Gandalf rejoins the us at the edge of the forest where we are freeing the horses. "Not my horse, I need it!"

"What are you fucking leaving us?" I snap.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo states hopefully.

"I would not do this unless I had to" Gandalf assures and rushes to his horse stopping to look at Bilbo. "You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you.." Bilbo trials off before clearing his throat. "I...I found something in the Goblin tunnels"

"Found what?" Gandalf asks and Bilbo hesitates slipping his hand into his pocket. "What did you find?"

"My courage" Bilbo finishes proudly.

"I'm so proud of you!" Sam squeals and hugs hin making Bilbo blush.

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it" Gandalf states and Bilbo coughs.

"Hell yeah you fucking will" I laugh.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor." Keep the map" a pointed looks towards Allie specifically at her cleavage. "And keep safe. Do not enter that mountain without me. This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"We will be fine Alex and I have traveled through here before numerous times" Grace insists while Allie crosses her arms over her chest when Thorin looks.

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Emily asks.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again" Gandalf instructs after mounting his horse. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!" Then he's gone riding off.

"Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day. Let's go, we've but one chance to find the hidden door" Thorin announces and we all cautiously start into the forest.


	10. Sick Forrest

Alex's POV

I ended up walking next to Kili to try and keep him safe. For extra precaution I took his hand. It was bigger than my delicate elven one but it felt right. Like pieces in a puzzle. That dumb little shit worked his way into my heart. This whole platomic and soulmate thing is fucked up. Dwalin was leading us.

"The path turns this way" Dwalin announces leading us down a curve.

"So we haven't talked much lately" Kili says trying to start a conversation.

"Well we did make bitchy comments at Beorns. That's A plus bonding if you ask me" I say.

"This way" Dwalin confirms by tapping his axe on the ground.

"That's why I like you......By the way did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Kili asks smirking.

"No but I scraped my knee crawling out of hell" I retort.

"Clever clever so come here often?"

"Not if you do" I counter easily grinning. Kili starts laughing loudly and I join in. "Wait wait wait I got one. Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

"Actually it's you, you just crashed and burned" Kili snaps back.

"Ha okay how about..here I am! What were your other two wishes?" I ask incredulous.

"That she be charming and pretty. I guess not all wishes come true" Kili says and I elbow him in the ribs. "Okay okay one more. All those curves and me with no brakes."

"So cheesy and me with no pizza" I reply and Kili and I burst into giggles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By night we both ran out of pick up lines. We set up camp along the path and Grace instantly fell asleep.

"Emily cut my hair please?" Allie asks Emily holding up a pair of scissors.

"Sure" Emily replies and they both sit down. Emily runs a brush through a Allies hair before holding up the scissors to start to cut.

"WAIT!" the dwarves all yell and Kili grabs the scissors from Emily.

"What the hell guys?!" Allie snaps.

"How could you do that Emily!" Fili asks absolutely floored.

"Do what?" Emily snaps and snatches the scissors back from Kili.

"Everyone shut up! Emily keep cutting the rest of you calm the frick down!" Allie orders.

"Excuse us miss Allie but cutting hair is a thing dwarves do as methods of torture, or great mourning" Balin explains.

"Oh well hobbits cut our hair regularly" Emily counters and starts to snip the back of my hair.

"That is so weird!" Kili exclaims. "Even elves grow their hair!"

"Not this one" I chime in pointing to my short blonde hair.

"Good point but still Allie your hair would look good long" Kili protests.

"I did it once and no it didn't" Allie says.

"Whats that?" Thorin asks pointing to the back of Allies neck just under the hairline. Allie reaches up and grabs the back of her neck.

"Oh that it's a birthmark" Allie replies quickly.

"It looks like a scar" Thorin remarks grabbing Allies hands and moving it to take a closer look. I peered over his shoulder to see. It did look like a scar. It was a narrow diamond shaped red mark on her skin.

"The midwife said the same thing" Allie laughs Thorin raises and eyebrow but says nothing. Emily continues cutting, perfecting Allies hair.

"Thanks Em" Allie smiles when she's done. Allie gives a big smile and flips her hair. "So sassy biotches."

"Cute Al" Grace comments from the tree she's leaning up against.

"Thanks" Allie smiles and walks over to Grace curling up against her less destroyed side.

"Ugh Allie" Grace whines.

"Oh hush just let me cuddle you" Allie demands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Graces POV

The tree I'm leaning against is my tree. Well mine and someone special to me. We marked it with an G and an L. Having Allie in Greenwood my birthplace feels nice. This is a part of me she's never seen before. Apart of me she needs to see. I affectionately pat her head before drifting off.

_It was quiet when I stepped down the hall. Well not exactly harsh whispers emit from a closed room._

_"We deserve more! Just because we look different doesn't mean you get to treat us as lower beings. It doesn't mean you get to kill people that look like us" I hear Laurel hiss violently._

_"You are lesser beings you deserve to be eradicated. You are poison to society and you and your sister are lucky to be alive!" my father's voice yells._

_"Lucky we're lucky! We are servants to you! We are treated like nothing! Our own parents refusing to acknowledge us as their own! This is no life and just demand better!" Laurel shouts. I carefully tip toe forward and peer through the doorway._

_"You'd best watch yourself scum or we'll kill you like we did everyone else that looks like you!" mom threatens drawing her sword. Laurel backs up a step and her eyes dart forwards the door and she sees me._

_"No let's skip the threatening and just act" dad says and mom nods in agreement raising the sword._

_"You are a stain on our race and now you must die" then the knife went through the poor dark haired elves throat. All I could do was watch._

_I open my mouth to scream but nothing comes out. I dash forward and cradle Laurels body._

_"Laurel? Laurel! LAUREL!"_ I jerk awake screaming. I'm covered in sweat and breathing hard. Shivers run down my spine and I cover my mouth with my hand and blink back tears. Allie is no longer by my side I look around to see her rolled over next to Thorin. She's punching him slowly in her sleep. Sam is hanging from a tree branch snoozing softly while Emily and Fili cuddle below. Alex is flopped over on her back a high Kili next to her their arms tangled together. All in all everyone but me seems peaceful.

"Nightmare?" Bofur asks and I start my head in his direction. He's the only one awake everyone else is out like a light. I'm surprised they didn't wake up when I screamed.

"Yeah" I reply.

"Family member?"

"Yes my uh sister" I say quietly.

"It's rough I know. I lost my sister in law and niece in a fire. That's when Bifur lost his ability to communicate in Westron too" Bofur explains.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault anyway there safe somewhere now waiting for us" Bofur says.

"I hope."


	11. Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture for Lacy here:
> 
> http://nostarielstuff.tumblr.com/post/120224348097/for-chapter-11-of-adventures-of-the-powerful

Sam's POV 

Differentiating morning and night was very difficult in this accursed forest. The darkness and uncertain sounds made me on edge. Luckily the chance of us getting to the castle in this forest were sort of low. I decided not to ponder on the chance we do end up at the castle. I'll cross that bridge when it comes. 

The second day of hiking through this forest drudges on and spirits are falling. I'm not sure how but Kili and Alex stopped flirting and started arguing awhile ago.

"You need to work on your communicating skills you stupid bitch," Kili snaps angrily.

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that dick!" Alex counters angrily.

"Woah clever, do you even think about what you say before you say it!" Kili asks incredulously.

"Yes I fucking do!" 

"No you didn't think about that did you. See I think about what I say before I say it. I think quite a bit about it."

"So you want me to have a good long think about what I'm gonna say do ya?" Alex asks. 

"Yes."

"Alright I'll have a good long think," Alex says. Then she stares at Kili for a minute before clapping her hands. "You should suck a bag of dicks."

"Oh really?!?" Kili yells.

"Yes really asstown!" Alex shouts back. I sigh deeply and rub my forehead. 

"Sam are you alright?" Bilbo inquires tapping on my arm. I turn and look down to him before smiling fondly.

"Yes I'm fine," I respond. Gosh Bilbo is so nice and handsome. I'd really like to kiss him. Wait, I should! We're on a life or death quest, I should kiss him while I have the chance! "Hey Bilbo."

"Yes Sam?"

"Wanna known what the best tasting thing in the world is?" I ask cheekily.

"Sure what?"

"My lips," then I pick him up by his shoulders and smash our mouths together in a sloppy passionate kiss. Bilbo gasps in surprise before responding instantaneously. I swear sparks fly. It's amazing but we soon break apart for air. 

"You are flawless," Bilbo gushes a loopy smile on his face. 

"What language is your soulmate mark in?" I ask suddenly curious and set him down.

"Elvish I could never read it" Bilbo explains and pulls his sleeve up. On his arm in my messy scrawl is my name in elvish. 

"That's my name!" I exclaim loudly.

"Really! Do you have mine? It would be in hobbitish," Bilbo whispers. 

"Hobbitish?"

"Yes it's a top secret language of hobbits. We use it for writing only," Bilbo explains. 

"Oh well here look," I say and pull my shirt up to reveal the gibberish on my ribs.

"It's my name," Bilbo cheers. 

"Oh my gosh yes! I love my tiny boyfriend!" I exclaim loudly and pick up Bilbo by his armpits to kiss him again. 

"And I love my elf girlfriend!" Bilbo adds and happiness wells up in my chest. Suddenly I hear loud hoofbeats. I set Bilbo down slowly and pull out my battle axe. 

"Something's coming," I warn the company. Emily promptly drops Fili's hand and brandishes her trident while he his twin swords. Allie attempts at pulling her katana as Grace pulls six knives, three in each hand, from seemingly nowhere. Alex has her hands flamed out among flame whips appear in them. The hoofbeats get louder and louder just as a big brown horse crashes through the underbrush. The horse tears when it sees us and bucks the screaming rider off before sprinting away. 

"MACE COME BACK!" the strikingly familiar rider screeches. "Oh no oh no oh no," the rider moans and flops onto her back. I squint and walk over to the rider. Suddenly it clicks into place.

"Lacy?" I ask.

"Sam! Wait what the hell are you doing here?" Lacy exclaims sitting up and looking at me. 

"Uh traveling with my tiny boyfriend and all his tiny friends," I reply and offer her a hand. Lacy takes it and I help her up. She dusts herself off and fixes the extremely long brown pony tail that made all the elves in Rivendall jealous. 

"So you finally figured out you're soulmates! And you two did too! Oh haha!" Lacy squeals and hugs Emily and Fili. "The rest of you need to get on that. Really it's annoying."

"So there are more pairs?" Allie asks looking around at the company. 

"Did I say that? Oops," Lacy shrugs. 

"Anyway what are you doing here Lacy?" I ask crossing my arms. 

"Oh I'm traveling through to the Greenwood kingdom. Delivering a message to king Thranduil from Elrond," Lacy explain proudly holding up a scroll. "But now something spooked my horse. So I guess I'm stuck with you guys."

"We are glad to have you," Allie says. 

"Great it's better to travel in numbers anyways," Lacy shrugs grinning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lacy joining us raised everyone's spirits. We stopped when we got tired. We just had to assume night had fallen. 

"Before we doze off let's have a take," Balin suggests. We all smile and nod in agreement.

"But what tale?" I ask raising my head. 

"How about the Angel of Middle Earth. I could tell it to you guys. I know it," Lacy offers. 

"Sure " Emily and Fili chime together. They are sitting side by side in front of a small fire we started. "Do tell."

"Sounds good to me," Alex grumbles. 

"Yeah," Kili nods. Alex and Kili seem to have made up and are now snuggling against a tree. 

"I prefer silence," Grace interjects.

"Well I'd like to hear," Allie states and elbows Grace. Everyone else just nods and shrugs.

"Once upon a time there was a small little girl with a head of sun. She lived alone happily among her family. Her family often forgotten about her so it wants strange when they left her to go out boating. They never came back from the trip. She was condemned and isolated from her community. They suspected her for witchcraft. No longer able to put up with the loss.of her family and the mistreatment from her community she stabbed herself through the back of her neck. She died but instead of going to the halls of the Valor they sent her back down with a pair of angel wings. She was sent back to protect and guide Middle Earth. She was called the Angel Of Middle Earth. Some say if your problem was dire enough she would come to help." 

"I heard she could use a special power called divinity to enhance her strength and make her glow," Ori adds.

"I heard she can take pain!" Bilbo pipes up.

"Well yes every legend has different variations. Like the legend of the Demon Child in some versions the daughter is a boy or genderless even. Also the legend of the Wolf Girl otherwise known as the Girl Who Runs With Wolves. One major thing that's told differently is the part about her killing her parents. Some even say she didn't," Lacy explains. Alex snorts loudly and Grace giggles. "I don't get it why are you laughing?" 

"Because, Lacy, in our presence we have the Demon Child and The Wolf Girl," I answer and gesture to Grace and Alex. Lacy goes pale and gapes.

"No way!" Lacy yells excitedly.

"Yes way," Alex grins and let's a flame travel up her arm.

"I would do a trick but my clothes don't magically return," Grace mutters and shrugs.

"Then the other legends must be true then as well. The legend of the Dragon Daughter and The Angel of Middle Earth!" Lacy says.

"The Dragon Daughter well that would be me," Emily says sheepishly raising her hand with a. Fire dancing across her fingertips. 

"Oh my gosh! Ahhh! This is so exciting so which ones the Angel?" 

"Uh none of us actually," Allie responds hesitantly.

"But still you guys!" Lacy exclaims, jumps up, and down ecstaticly, and claps her hands. 

"Yeah we're the most famous people but no one actually knows who we are," Emily laughs. 

"That is an interesting oxymoron," Lacy comments. 

"Welcome to the company Lacy. We're oxymoron, real morons, drama queens, and legends are all around," Allie says and pats Lacy on the back.

"This is gonna be so much fun!"


	12. Things Go South

Allies POV

_Master Beorn it appears we have matching jewelry" I observe and hold up my cuffed wrist._

_"So Azog cuffed you too little one" Beorn states._

_"Yeah and no normal human blacksmith can get it off even the dwarves failed" I report and frown at it._

_"It must have traces of black magic like mine. I'm afraid you're stuck with it until you can get an elvish blacksmith to help" Beorn explains._

_"Great" I sigh._

I woke up to a fuzzy and blurry world. Slowly I get up and look around. The company is already up and on the move. I quickly rush to keep up.

The day goes on trees are evil they keep whispering to me about trolls and fairies. I also keep seeing hallucinations of Grace and Thorin talking civilly.

"Air...I need air" Bofur whines.

"My head, it's spinning! What's happening?" Oin asks.

"Keep moving" Thorin orders.

"Look a fairy" I mumble and take a few steps off the path. There's a nice fairy beckoning to me just behind that tree.

"Allie no" Thoirn chides and grabs my arm. I yawn and nod before walking back on the path only to ram into Bofur who's standing in front of me.

"Nori, why have you stopped?" Thorin asks Nori who is leading the line. Thorin drags me to the front of the line and shakes Nori's shoulder.

"The path, it's disappeared!" Nori exclaims gesturing to the pathless ground.

"What's going on?" Ori asks.

"Nothing Ori do not worry" Dwalin says to Ori

"We've lost the path!" Bofur yells.

"Find it. All of you, look" Thorin orders. I look about curiously at the trees.

"Come here there's a river" one tree whispers. I tilt my head and walk towards it after shaking Thorins arm.

"Look for the path!" Dwalin shouts and the dwarves rush about in every direction. I just go up and look beyond the tree that whispered to me.

"I don't remember this place, none of it's familiar" Balin observes.

"It's got to be here" Dori complains. Seconds turn to minutes and minutes to hours. A mere moment seems like an eternity.

"What hour is it?" Lacy asks aloud.

"I don't know, I don't even know what day it is" Dwalin replies.

"Is there no end to this accursed forest!" Kili screams. I look left when I hear a strumming noise and see Bilbo plucking at a huge spiderweb. I feel like I should be worried but I'm not. I just keep walking past each tree.

"Come closer" another tree beckons. So I do I walk as if in a haze. That's when I find it a running river across it I see a boat. But there's no bridge.

"Thorin look!" I say loudly and point. Thorin instantly appears by my side.

"We need to cross it" Thorin whispers. "EVERYONE COME QUICKLY." The company one by one walks up and stares at the river.

"I could fly across" I offer.

"No Allie see those vines your wings would get tangled" Grace points out.

"I'll cross across the vines" Emily remarks and grabs one. She slowly uses the vines to make her away across. The dwarves don't bother to wait they climb in and start after Emily.

"No wait. She might fall" I warn. Just then Bombur gets on and jostles the vines. Emily makes a misstep and falls. She screams when a vine curls around her ankle hanging her upside down. Panic floods my system and I want to do something but I can't?

"EMILY" Sam yells.

"HANG ON" Fili shouts and tries to reach out and grab her from his spot on the vine bridge thing. Emily flails and tries to get her footing but the vine snaps and she falls into the flowing river below. Everyone screams and shouts as her body is carried away from us down the river. I jump into action and run down the river. Calling up in my light I let my wings fold out tearing my dress along with it. I fly low over the river above Emily's floating unconscious body. I reach down to grab her but as soon as my hand touches the water blackness envelopes me.

Lacys POV

Sam is wailing and Fili sobbing so they don't notice Allie fall in.

"ALLIE!" Grace and Thorin do and start to dash along the river. Allies huge wings got tangled in the vines and stop her body from flowing away. Emily doesn't have wings and soon she's out of out sight.

It's distressing watching her companions fall apart over her. I didn't know her well but she seemed like a nice girl. Grace, Alex and Thorin seem to compartmentalize their feelings perfectly though. But this forest seems to have a weird effect dimming major emotions and making a weird haze swirl around your head.

"STAY STILL AND DO NOT TOUCH THE WATER" I order. "It's probably enchanted." Grace gracefully swings along the vines to Allies body and starts tugging her across the river. Thorin follows behind trying to not shake the vines. Deciding to help I nudge Fili and Sam towards the vines to start them actors. "We can mourn the loss of your companion once we are safely across." Sam and Fili weakly nod and slowly climb across the vines.

The rest of us all get across without indicdent and make camp on the other side. Everyone is quiet and moods are drastically worse. So I close my eyes and turn on my bond vision. When I open them I see the swirling bright, dull, and severed bonds protruding from everyone. I look over to Fili and Sam and see a dim orange bond leading down the river. It was dim but still there.

"It's still there" I announce.

"What?" Sam asks sniffling.

"The bond to you two and Emily it's still there. It's dim and weak but not gone" I answer.

"Well what good does that do us she's lost in the river" Fili snaps.

"The river leads to the castle some one may find her" Alex adds. Her and Kili are huddled up quietly mourning the loss.

"We aren't going to that castle" Thorin states blatantly. Grace sits next to him cradling Allie in her arms. The gentle rise and fall of her chest tell us she's not dead only sleeping. Allies large wings are extended behind her across Thorins lap. He is staring at them perplexed and holds then carefully while he tries to read the runes on them.

"Uncle if there is even the slightest chance of my soulmate being alive then we must" Fili argues.

"I agree" Sam says.

"Well we've lost the path so I can't say where we will end up" Thorin points out. No one says anything after that.

So I decided to examine the bonds between the company. A bright red one connects Sam and Bilbo. Kili and Alex are connected with a black bond and a brown one twisted together. Grace and Allie are connected with a dark dark pink bond. A dark blue bond connects Allie to another. Ori and Dwalin have a light green bond connecting each other. It's a romantic bond not a platonic. I can tell because a romantic bond comes from the heart while a platonic one comes from the hand. A platonic grey bond connects with Thorin and Dwalin. Bifurs romantic bond is severed violently and I feel a stab of pity for him. Dori and Oins are too. Nori doesn't have a romantic bond but his platonic one is Bofur. Bofurs romantic one concerns me though. It's black with and odd fiery look. Bombur and Gloins romantic ones are bright and large leading in opposite directions. Gloins platonic is Oin and Bomburs is leading out of the forest. A light blue romantic one protrudes from my heart and winds through the forest along with a green one from my hand. I smile fondly I'm going in the right direction.

Bilbos POV

After we start moving again I fight a haze around my head. I feel like I'm in a dream. Grace has Allie in her arms and is holding her like a child because Allies wings prevent bridal style from being done. Thorin takes Allie occasionally but only when Grace is truly exhausted. Alex and Kili have their hands entwined together tightly as they walk. Lacy somehow keeps smiling as we stroll along.

I yawn exhausted and sit down on a rock lazily. To keep busy my I pluck at the spider webs on the trees and watch as the vibration runs through one and on to another.

"Look, a tobacco pouch. There's Dwarves in these woods" Dori states and holds up a tobacco pouch from off the ground.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine" Bofur reports examining it closely.

"Because it is yours, do you understand? We're going around in circles, we are lost!" Alex states bluntly.

"We are not lost. We keep heading east" Thorin counters.

"But which way is the east? We've lost the sun" Grace says crossing her arms.

"The sun Bilbo we have to see the sun!" Sam exclaims proudly all traces of sadness gone. She seems to have forgotten her soul sister is most likely dead.

"Yes yes let's climb that tree" I agree happily and point to a large tree. She nods enthusiastic and we begin climbing. Beneath us the company starts bickering and shoving each other. Sam and I climb higher and higher getting closer to the top and closer to clarity. Then we break the tree top, the sun, and blue butterflies encasing us. I take a deep clarifying breaths and sigh in relief. My head seems so much clearer now. Sam's apparently does too and she starts crying. I do too. Emily was a very close friend.

"Sam we are going to find her don't worry. Right now we need to focus and find out where we are" I say.

"Okay" Sam mutters. Suddenly I spot the sun shining over a lake, a river, and across it the Lonely Mountain.

"I can...see a lake! And a...river. And the Lonely Mountain! We're almost there!" I call down to the dwarves. I hear no reply. "Can you hear me? I know which way to go!"

"GUYS!" Sam yells and still no response. "Bilbo look" Sam whispers and points. I turn to see tree cracking and shaking closer and a closer to us.

"Hello" I utter and Sam pulls me down roughly. We duck beneath the leaves and look around. I feel stickiness so I look down to see my feet caught in spider web. "Look...come on!" I call off the tree branch and tumble down the tree. Sam screams and spoon I hear her falling after me. A giant spider emerges and lunges at me I choke and try to get my sword but fall backwards on to a huge web. The spider wastes no time and wraps me up.


	13. Spiders

Allies POV

_"Allie hang on!" Bilbo pleads._

_"What do we do?" I ask frantically. Emily is laying on the floor bleeding badly from her stomach. The words DEREN PLAMKER carved into her._

_"We can't causterize it or stitch it she'll surely die of pain! Get some heavy anesthetic from the market! RUN ALLIE RUN!" Bilbo orders and presses his hands to Emilys stomach to try and stop the bleeding. I dash out of the room but trip on something steel before I make it out. I look down and grab the object. It's a steel skeleton key emeralds encrusted in it. I pocket it then everything slowly fades._

I slowly wake up to arguing and shuffling around me. That dream was odd...It was my near death experience but my place was switched with Emily. My pocket feels heavier but I feel absolutely spent so I don't reach to check.

First thing I notice is that my legs are wrapped around someone's waist, th at someone has their hands under my legs to hold me up, and my wings are wrapped around that someone. I also notice that someone has a short beard and that someone is Thorin Oakenshield King Under The Mother Freaking Mountain.

I hear quiet hissing and screams.

"Thorin what's going on?" I mumble and try to move but there is no energy to draw movement from.

"Allie-" loud hissing and a sharp pain in my lower back cuts him off.

"Agh Thorin w-" I can't finish because my blood is suddenly on fire. The pain takes over and cancels my thoughts.

Lacys POV

Allie and Thorin were the first to be snatched up by the spiders. The rest of the dwarves got picked off one by one from there till Alex, Kili, Grace, and I were the only ones left. The only reason we weren't caught was because Grace, Fili, Kili, and Alex perfectly synchronized to fight. Th at didn't hold then off for long though soon we were surrounded. They formed a tight circle around me because I can't fight to save my life literally.

"Grace can't you shift into full on monster wolf and help us out here?" Kili asks nervously fiddling with his sword.

"I can only aim the wolf not control it. It's too dangerous. Besides I'm terrified of spiders so that could affect the wolf" Grace explains and throws a knife into a large spiders skull.

"Scared if spiders really I can't tell" I say.

"I've learned to hide my emotions" Grace grunts and shoots a spider down with her bow.

"I've noticed" Kili snarks, ducking under a spider stinger then cutting it off speedily.

"Well I can do something" Alex states and her skin starts flaming up from the inside.

"That is so cool" I exclaim.

"Alex don't you'll burn the forest down!" Fili yells as he cuts down another attacker. We seem to have spread out slightly to fight.

"I can control what burns an what doesn't" Alex says back and starts growing in height. Suddenly the fire stops and she seizes up before falling over a spider behind her. "Now we're fucking screwed" Alex grumbles before blacking out. Kili falls after her instantly without a spider even touching him. It's their heightened bond fully connecting them. Grace and Fili fall soon after leaving me.

"Oh no what to do what to do" I mumble frantically and check my lack for any weapon. Then I remember Elrond gave me a horn to blow if I needed help!

_"Okay Lacy this is an important horn don't lose it. If you ever need help blow it" Elrond informs and hands it to me._

_"If I need help! I thought this trip was safe!" I exclaim._

_"It's for precaution Lacy."_

_"Precatuion of what I thought you said I'd be perfectly safe!" I say nervously._

_"Calm down Lacy it's just in case of a worst case scenario" Elrond comforts._

_"What kind if worst case scenario! I'm gonna a die aren't I?"_

_"No nonsense you'll be fine. You'll catch up with the dwarves, and Sam surely. Now just don't lose the horn or your horse" Elrond directs and lightly shoves me out the door._

_"What!? What if Alex and Graces assassin students come after us? What I I die!?!"_

_"Their students dont live in elven forests."_

_"Where do they live? Am I passing through?" I ask frantically on the verge of tears._

_"Just go Lacy." I sigh and nod a horrified look on my face._

Pulling it out I blow long and hard before I feel a sharp stab in my back, burning, then blackness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bilbo's POV

I'm carried off to where I assume is the spider's nest. I'm wasn't bitten so things are mostly clear to me. I'm wrapped loosely in spiders web allowing enough movement to grab my sword. The spider hisses and crawls over me examining my body. I take a chance and jab my sword upward into its abdomen. The spider lets out a growl before dying and falling off the branch. Grinning in triumph I rip the web's off and stand up. Further off I can see the company hung up completely surrounded. Slipping on my ring I creep ever closer to it. Oddly the spiders incoherent hisses suddenly make sense.

"Kill them. Kill them! Eat them now while all their blood is running" one spider chants.

"Their hide is tough. This could be juicy inside" another spider observes poking an especially large sack. Probably Bombur. The sack wiggled and hits the second spider.

"Stick it again. Stick it again. Finish it off" spider one demands.

"The meat's alive and kicking" spider two states.

"Kill them, kill them now. Let us feast, feast, feast. Feast, feast" spider one cheers.

"Kill them now!" spider two agrees as I slowly pick up a tree branch.

"Feast! Feast!" spider one yells and the spiders start to close in on the wrapped up company. Taking my chance I throw the branch off to the left. My diversion works and soon they are all crawling towards the sound. "What is it? What is it? What is it?!" I almost sigh in relief but not all.of them left. A big fat greedy one stayed behind to eat Bombur in peace.

"Fat and juicy! Just a little taste" the fat spider hisses and grabs Bomburs trapped form with its legs. I move quickly, run up and slice at its back. The spider jerks around and lunges at me but I just swing my sword at its legs. "Curse it! Where is it? Where is it?"

"Here!" I taunt and rip off the ring before stabbing it inn the head.

"It stings! It stings!" The spider wails then fallsofff the branch dead.

"Sting. That's a good name. Sting" I mumble to myself. Then smirking in pride I start to cut the company down one by one. As they hit the ground they start moving and pulling their webs off.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur shouts.

"Wheres my tiny boyfriend?" Sam yells.

"I'm up here!" I call out blushing madly. Sam's so fierce and blunt.

"Bilbo I'm coming stay where you are!" Sam yells. Out of nowhere a spider lunges at me from under the I cry out and stab it in the stomach. The spider hisses and curls in on itself and me before taking us both off he branch and plummeting down down down.

"BILBO BILBO! Motherfucking spider! I'm gonna personally introduce you to my battle axe!" Sam screams she obviously saw what happened with her elf eyes.


	14. Surprises and Soulmates

Sam's POV

Panick fills my thoughts and flashes of Emily falling into the river replay before my eyes. I can't lose Bilbo too! The landscape and voices around me blur together. My breathing becomes erratic as it try to comprehend and deal with the situation at hand.

_"Sam jump she's after you! She's gonna kill you! You need to jump Sam!" I yell at myself and stare down the waterfall. My mother's angry screams echo from the distance but slowly grow closer and closer. "JUMP!" I shout to myself and step off the cliff edge. Then I'm falling._

_Wind and color rush past my face till I hit the water the impact bruising my body. I don't scream I can't she'll find me. So I close my eyes and let the current carry me away._

_I end up washing up on shore. Exhaustion claims me and no amount of fear could fight it off. I feel asleep to only wake up in someone's arms. It was the Lord Elrond._

I stumble and collapse back against a tree my breathing becoming ragged and choppy.

"Sam Sam!" Bofur exclaims backing up with a mallet in hand to guard me. That's when just notice the spiders closing in again. Thorin starts shaking Allie who's still out of it. Taking advantage of his distraction a spider grabs Thorin from behind.

"Dwalin! Kill it! Kill it!" Thorin shouts and Dwalin bashes its head with his hammer. Grace is instantly on her feet slicing off a stinger of a spider trying to nab Allie. Kili gets grabbed by a spider and dragged away screaming.

"Fili! Alex!" he cries. Alex glares violently, her hands flaring up and fire whips lashing out.

"Hands off bitch! I haven't even gotten to second base with him!" Alex screeches and envelopes the spider with her whips incinerating its body.

"Come we need to run!" Grace yells and pulls me up. "Hold your breath Sam!" I nod and close my mouth it's not long till my world focuses again.

"Come on, keep up!" Dwalin shouts to Ori and pulls him along as we run.

"Clear!" Lacy yells just as a spider lands in front of her. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The spider grabs her and starts to try and wrap her up. More and more spiders descend rapidly and I realize this is a hopeless situation. Allie suddenly starts glowing and flexes her wings out to their full length and draws her katana with ease. She looks up and I see her eyes glowing white.

"Evil be gone!" She yells and rises into the air cutting spiders that are descending. She twirls and slashes spider after spider but more still come. Alex and Grace pulls out their bows and start shooting while she fights in the air. Even more spiders descend but as they do elves appear swinging down their thread and shooting them down. A blonde one slides down a string, shoots the spider spinning it then surfs on its body down the tree shooting spiders as he goes. His fighting style is surprisingly similar to Graces.. The blonde elf lands on the ground in an effortless somersault and aims his arrow right at Thorins face.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure" the blonde elf threatens while his companions kill off the rest of the spiders.

"I would not touch him if you value your life!" Allie hisses landing in front of Thorin.

"SAM GRACE ALEX HELP!" Lacy screams and I realize in our haste we did not see her get carried away.

Lacys POV

A pair of spiders are circling me slowly. I have no weapons, I lost the horn, and I can't find my companions I am all but dead. A flurry of red hair and amazing legs dash in and expertly fights off the spiders. She ducks under one leg and stabs the spiders head before whipping around and throwing a knife into the others head. I gape at my savior eyes blown wide. She is the epitome of beauty and everything good on this earth. Her long fiery hair falls past her waist and is perfectly braided to frame her face. She's wearing a green dress that brings out her breathtaking eyes with leather armor that accentuates her curves.

"Are you alright?" my savior asks and oh my Valor her voice!

"Uh-uh yes" I stammer.

"Did you blow this?" She asks holding up the horn. "We found it in the woods just off the path."

"Y-yes I did. I'm uh Lacy Pierce a messenger from the Lord Elrond" I stutter out and I'm instantly enveloped in a warm hug.

"I am Tauriel Longolian" she whispers and I shiver. It's her! It's my soulmate! It's Tauriel!!!

"It's you you're my soulmate!" I squeal and return the hug enthusiastically. We pull away and I imagine I look insanely frazzled.

"Yes I am" Tauriel nods.

"I knew you were somewhere close but I'd didn't think it was this close!" I exclaim.

"How did you know I was close?"

"I'm a bond seer. I saw our bond it's blue" I explain.

"How interesting my little soul mate is a bond seer" Tauriel says.

"I'm so glad to meet you! Well I would have preferred different circumstances but hey a meetings a meeting" I shrug and babble.

"Tauriel!" some one calls.

"Coming Legolas!" she yells and takes my hand. "Come along." Tauriel leads me back to the company and I see them surrounded by elven guards. "That's Legolas the Prince" Tauriel points to the blonde elf.

"Are you threatening me little hobbit" a blonde elf, Legoals, laughs. Allie is standing inform of him wings flared up and katana drawn.

"First of all hell yes. Second of all how did you know I'm a hobbit. Most do not know of our existence? And you do not seem to be surprised of my wings?" Allie demands angrily.

"Well my father's advisor is a hobbit and one came along a few days ago from the river" Legolas replies. "The one from the river controls fire so nothing surprises me much anymore."

"You have Emily! You have my soul sister!" Sam shouts.

"You have my soulmate!" Fili yells.

"Yes yes get off. Now little hobbit it is not wise to threaten me. I'm quite larger than you" Legolas states.

"Little asshole" Allie growls and lunges forward only to be beaten by Grace who gets their first. The roll in the ground till Legolas lands on top. Grace bites his wrist and Legolas instantly responds by jutting his dagger, same kind as Graces, against her throat. Grace kicks up her legs and wraps them around his neck of flip them over again. Once she's on top she pins his hands to the ground.

"Arent you gonna do something?" I ask Tauriel.

"No the prince his and soulmate fight like this often" Tauriel answers coolly.

"WHAT!?!" the whole company screams.

"Yes we are soulmates. Now surrender to me!" Grace orders.

"Fine I surrender my red rose" Legoals sighs smiling like a moron.

"Then I shall take my prize" Grace mumbles and pulls his face up, she's still sitting on him mind you, to meet their lips.

"Well that's twisted and sweet" I mutter.

"Oh my Yavanna! You have a soulmate and you didn't tell me!" Allie gasps.

"It's wasn't relevant" Grace says breaking away from Legolas and standing up.

"I'm sure my father wishes to see you all so we will escort you to the castle" Legolas says straightening his tunic.

"We will not go there!" Thorin snaps.

"Uncle!" Kili and Fili groan.

"We could arrest them" one guard suggests.

"Know your place" Tauriel counters silencing the guard.

"Just come with us. Don't make this difficult" Legolas mutters.

"Emily is there we're going uncle" Fili states bluntly crossing his arms.

"SILENCE!" Allie screeches and for some reason we all quiet. "I am so pissed off on so many levels right now. But Fili is right we need Emily and we also need food and rest. So all of you shut up and suck it up!" Allies face is one of pure anger but then she smirks brightly at me. "Also I belive congratulations are in order arent they?"

"Yes we're soulmates" I squeak.

"Well that's lovely" Allie says. "Now let's go."

"Lead on" Legolas barks to the guards and we all start after them.

"Wait where's Bilbo?" Sam asks looking around frantically. "Wheres my tiny boyfriend!" I switch to bond vision and looks for his tether to Sam but it's not there it's shaded by darkness.

"I can't see your bond. It's shaded by darkness" I say. "It hurts to look at" I squint tightly but I can't see it.

"Don't hurt yourself" Tauriel puts a hand on my shoulder. "We'll find your soulmate till then come rest in our castle. Your soul sister is waiting."

"O-okay" Sam stammers.

"You're so wise" I marvel.

"You're cute" Tauriel chuckles and pats my head. I blush bright red and smile sweetly.

"Stop being so cute" Kili orders playfully and Alex elbows him.


	15. The Heck is This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture for dress and room here:
> 
> http://nostarielstuff.tumblr.com/post/120224107697/for-chapter-15-of-adventures-of-the-powerful

Emily's POV 

Soft smooth creamy sheets surround and engulf me as I wake up. I take a laboring breath before opening my eyes slowly. I'm in a large bed with a ton of pillows surrounding me.

"The heck is this?" I mumble and run my hands through the comfy sheets.

"Oh you're awake! Hello there" a gentle quiet voice says and suddenly the pillows are pushed aside. A small lady stands behind them smiling brightly. She has short brown hair, friendly hazel eyes, and lovely olive skin. She wears a green blouse and brown trousers but no shoes. She has furry feet and pointy ears like a hobbit but why is she here. What is here?

"Um hi where am I? And who are you?" I ask.

"Oh sorry I'm Natalie and you're in the kingdom of Thranduil to elf king" she responds. "Whats the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember is falling into a river then nothing. Wait! My companion they're probably so worried I have to find them!" I exclaim and jump up to my feet.

"Wait wait slow down!" Natalie yells. "Just calm down we will find your companions but in the mean time you need to rest. You fell in a enchanted river which has given some nasty side effects" Natalie explains and gently pushes me back down.

"Okay okay. So I'm in the hall of Thranduil?"

"Yes I'm Thranduils closest friend and confident. I work as his advisor" Natalie says.

"Nice job but you're a hobbit. Why aren't you in the Shire?"

"Well I just showed up here one day apparently. Don't remember anything before that. But I do know basic things hobbits were taught as children. I may not remember and I don't care much. My home and family are here."

"Oh" I mumble. 

"Here" Natalie hands me a cup of water and I graciously accept. 

"How long have I been here?"

"A week." My eyes widen and I try not to let out a frustrated scream.

"My friends have been in that forest for a week without me!?!?!?" 

"Yes yes but it's okay a day ago we heard the horn of Rivendall and we're looking for the source. Was a messenger from Elrond among your company?" Natalie inquires and rubs my arm soothingly.

"Y-yes her name was Lacy" I stutter.

"Lacy? Last name may I ask?" 

"Yes St-star" I say snapping my fingers trying to remember.

"Starfan" Natalie suggests.

"Yes how did you know?" 

"Lucky guess" Natalie smiles and shrugs. But her smile hides a lie I can tell.

"Sure."

"Well I'll let you rest tonight the king wants to meet you. He's been so excited something about hobbits just fascinates him you know?" I nod, yawn, and fall back into the sheets letting sleep claim me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up the room is darker. A tree grows at the foot of the bed and winds around the room and covers the ceiling. There is a window just behind it open wide letting light in. The walls are covered with murals of fields, people, and hobbits. Across the room there is a light purple chair with a toy baby carriage. A light blue dress with green leaves encircling the top and bottom lays across the chair. I get up and walk over the note on it reads: 

For Emily. 

Smiling I undress and pull it on. It's beautiful and the color compliments my skin and eyes. A loud knock echoes on the door as I examine the dress more closely. 

"Come in" I invite and open the door. Natalie is standing on the other side. 

"Oh you found the dress, good. Thranduil picked it out. He's better at that sort of thing than me" Natalie explains. 

"Well it's gorgeous. I'll make sure to thank him. Are we going to dinner now?" I ask. 

"Oh yes follow me" Natalie says and leads me out the door and through a maze of hallways. The entire castle was made of trees growing and winding together perfectly. Then we walk into the dining hall. A long glass table occupies the middle of the room with chairs lined up in perfect symmetry on each side. At the end of the table there is a throne that is formed by a tree branch. On the right side a red arm chair sat and the left a blue one. They looked an awful lot like the ones back home in the Shire. 

"Welcome Emily of the Shire, to my kingdom. I am Thranduil" a very tall elf dressed in long flowing robes of different shades of green, greets and gestures to the two armchairs. He resides in the throne made of branches. Natalie goes and sits in the red one folding her hands politely on the table I follow in suit. We sit in silence for a moment till Natalie rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"Cut the royal act Thranduil. I know you want to freak out about her so go." Thranduil makes a strangled screaming noise and leans in close to me.

"What's the Shire like? How did you come here? Why did you come here? What are hobbits soul marks like? Would more hobbits like to come here?" Thranduil rapid fire questions me. His elbow is on the table and his face in his hands with a big puppy look on his face. 

"It's rolling hills, soft rivers, gardens round every corners, homes made under hills, and there's twelve meals a day. I came with a company of thirteen dwarves, two other hobbits, four elves, and a wizard. I came here because my head strong friend Allie wanted to go on an adventure with the dwarves to reclaim there home. We have names of our soulmates on our skin. Our soulmates if they have names as well have our names in hobbitish. It's a top secret hobbit language. I don't think more hobbits would like to come sorry" I answer all his questions as fast as he asked.

"More hobbits!" Thranduil exclaims loudly while pumping his fists in the air. Natalie laughs at his foolishness and gives me a knowing look. 

"Now I have a question for you King Thranduil. Why do hobbit excitingly so much?" I inquire tilting my head to the side. 

"You're half the size of humans, you eat twelves times a day, you are friendly, visitors are a great to you, you garden, and you're feet!!" Thranduil squeals. 

"Calm down you'll scare her!" Natalie scolds and grabs Thranduils ear.

"Heeeeeyyy stop" Thranduil whines.

"Manners Thranduil" Natalie reminds and let's go of his ear. I crack a smile and chuckle to myself. 

"You guys are such and odd pair" I comment. 

"Thank you" Thranduil says graciously. 

"Thanks I suppose. We are only friend though" Natalie explains. "I don't have a romantic soulmate only two platonic ones. This one and Tauriel the head guard here." 

"No romantic soul mate that's odd" I state. "What about you Thrnadui?"

"I have Natalie and my romantic soulmate died unfortunately. You'd love her she was so gracious and kind" Thranduil answers a far away look in his eyes. Suddenly I feel overwhelming sadness for him. If Fili ever died I don't know what I'd do. 

"I'm so sorry" I whisper and pat his arm.

"Thank you" Thranduils says and smiles weakly. 

"Hey no tears at dinner! Smiles and friendly conversation only" Natalie snaps and Thranduil and I burst out laughing. I could get used to these people.


	16. Please Remember Me

This chapter was inspired by Taylor Swifts Wildest Dreams and I recommend listening to it while reading. Here is a link to a cover I like.

https://youtu.be/gDPt9bRrWwg

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elenis POV

"Eleni we're going into town today. I need to buy blue fabric" Sane my sister orders. She's leaning on my door frame with her arms crossed. I glance up at her and frown.

_"YOU CHEATER! We're over Len!" Sane screams and a black haired elf. He's got a blue eyed elleth in his arms and they were obviously kissing._

_"Fine!" The elf, Lan I assume screams back._

"This is because there was rumors about the king visiting isn't it?" I ask raising and eyebrow. I don't even flinch at the vision when I see her. I'm used to it every time I look into her eyes I see it. Its an end. "It'll be crowded it can't be safe."

"Fine you got me. That and Lan that cute apprentice asked me to meet him" Sane admits twirling her long very dark brown hair in her hand. I bite my lip to keep from shouting NO. I'm not supposed to meddle with fate. I just see ends. But I really don't eat to go into town. I don't want to see the the king.

"You go I'm good" I say dismissively.

"Please Eleni! Please please please!" Sane begs getting on her knees.

"Alright I need to get parchment anyway" I relent and lock the papers I was writing on in my drawer. I then stand up and pull a purple cloak on over my white purple tinted dress dress. Sane has a matching blue tinted white one they are identical long sleeved floor length dress.

"I wish you would tell me what you write. What's so secret about it anyway?" Sane inquires as she pulls on a thick blue cloak.

"It's all the ends I see when I die I want them released and archived. Someone like me is going to come along one day and they'll need guidance" I explain and slip my arm in hers. Together we leave our small four person house and make our way through the forest path to town.

When we get into town it's insanely crowded, elleths mostly. Chatter of seeing the king floats thorough the air. I examine the area and sigh in relief when I don't see the king. His name is Thranduil Oriphin and it matches the one tattooed on my neck. That's why I don't want to see him. He is my soulmatea and I don't want see any of his ends.

"I'm gonna go see Lan, Eleni you have go find your parchment" Sane tells me the disappears into the crowd. I pull my hood up and carefully navigate to the book shop. Once inside I quickly but the things I need.

"Hello there Eleni is this all?" Ian the shopkeeper asks. I met this gaze and smile.

_"Goodbye my love" Sharon cries clutching his hand. "Goodbye." Ian half smirks back before taking his last breath._

"No Ian thank you. By the way how's Sharon?" I ask gritting my teeth together as I hand over payment.

"She's great. I'll tell her you asked. Have a nice day now" Ian waves as I leave.

"You too." Elleths are still swarming outside but now they are squealing while a carriage goes through the road at a mid speed pace. I shove past the elleths and storm to the fabric shop. Sane and Lan are chatting away dangerously close to the road. I groan and speed walk to them as the carriage approaches. The coach isn't paying attention so when Sane steps backward and trips into the road it's a bad situation.

"SANE!" I screech and dash forward. Lan already has her off the road when I get closer. "Thanks L-"

"ELENI!" Sane screeches and grabs my arm ripping me off the road as the carriage passes.

"STOP THE CARRIAGE" a voice tells and the carriage comes to a screeching stop on the road ahead of us. Sane drags me into a death grip hug and cries into my shoulder.

"I thought I lost you" she whispers. "You were right we shouldn't have come."

"Who is the one named Eleni?" a deep rippling voice asks. I freeze up and slowly turn around. Sane is holding onto my arm a defiant glare on her face. The king is standing there a worried look on his handsome porcelain face. His blue eyes are wide with concern.

_"I have-" I cough violently. "One last re-request my love."_

_"Anything my dear one" Thranduil says clutching my hand tighter. tears are in his beautiful blue eyes._

_"Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress-" more coughs. "S-staring at the sunset babe. R-red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you'll see me again even-even if it's just in you're w-wildest dreams." Then the darkness closes in and the last thing I hear is Thranduils agonized screams._

"The poor elleth you nearly ran over!" Sane snaps and all the elleths that are now bowing gasp in horror. I blink back into reality and go pale. I just witnessed my own death.

"Sane that is the king!" Lan hisses.

"He nearly ran over my sister he gets no respect from me" Sane retorts.

"She is right I am very sorry miss Eleni" Thranduil says and takes me hand placing a kiss on it. His lips are soft and warm against my hand and I can't help but shudder.

"That's miss Sunder to you" Sane growls and Thranduils whole demeanor brightens.

"Oh it's o-okay. I was in the road my king" I stammer and bow.

"Let's get out of this town. Drive out of the city away from the crowds" Thranduil suggests holding my hand and tugging me towards the carriage.

"Wait Eleni! What are you doing. Don't go with him! Lan help me out here" Sane exclaims and grabs my arm. She then lowers her voice very low. "You've heard of his questionable ruling." Yes he's been called cruel but just. He's so bad but he does it so well.

"Heaven can't help me now Sane" I whisper and let him lead me into the carriage.

"Wha?" Sane splutters.

Soon the coach is taking us away from the town.

"So Eleni you're my soulmate" Thranduil muses and oh valor he's so tall and handsome as hell. "The one o will be with forever."

"Yes but nothing lasts forever" I say quickly. It's an automatic response for me. I see ends. I know nothing lasts forever. I'm so used to ends they barley startle me now. But this is gonna take me down.

"I would still love to court you for as long as our forever lasts" Thranduil persists and leans in close to my face. he idly twirls my short wavy brown hair in his fingers in a sensual manner.

"One condition."

"Anything."

"Say you'll remember" I murmur in his ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't try to hold myself back after that. Fate is my to be meddled with.

I fell in love with my soulmate like all the stupid fairy tales say. Our relationship was totally secret though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You look so pretty in this light" Thranduil compliments and I giggle.

"Everyone looks good the light of a sunset" I explain and turn to face him. He brought me into the castle gardens to watch the sunset. Red, pink, and white roses are in full bloom around us. A purple flowered vine plant curls up an archway above us and small clovers in between the stone cracks beneath us. All in all its lovely.

"But you're dress is amazing, you're lips a an adorable swollen red, and you're cheeks are rosy." As he's talking he peppers kisses along my neck sending shockwaves through my body. I smile my biggest smile, turn around, grab bus neck, and kiss his stupid face.

I want him to remember this moment.

I need him to remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We could make our relationship public you know. I have no shame for you" Thranduil informs me one night. we lie in my bed crowd around each other.

"No one has to know what we do" I respond while he plays with my hair again. He has some words obsession with it. But in his defense I'm obsessed with his chiseled chest and porcelain skin.

"Then marry me" Thranduil states. "I have an extra pair of clothes here and we've been together for months."

"Okay I'll marry you. I mean what have we got to lose I love you and you love me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Our engagement was announced the next day and the kingdom rejoiced. Every one seemed to think that I would balance his sour moods.

The wedding day approached at a surprising pace and I wasn't ready. Everyday I spend with Thranduil is a day closer I have to leave him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up future queen of Greenwood" Sane teases and shakes me awake. Nerves flare up and I roll over covering my face with a pillow.

"No."

"Oh come one you! You're getting married today act a little excited!" Sane lectures.

"I'm just so nervous. One day I'm a normal peasant the next queen!" I shout throwing my covers off and hopping up.

"Yes true but it's love! I'd give anything to find my soulmate" Sane says and pulls out my dress.

"There's my beautiful daughter!" my mom squeals and walks into the room.

"Yes hi mom" I mutter and pull off my nightdress.

"Oh honey you're nervous aren't you? Well it's okay I had major nerves before marrying your father. Their perfectly normal" mom assures and helps me into my dress. It's a strapless light volume dress with a navy blue sweetheart neckline and swirls on it. The veil is extremely long with the same pattern as the dress. My mom and sister work together to braid my hair to the side perfectly and attach the veil to it. It's in the same style of the old warrior Katniss Everdeen the best archer in Middle Earth's history.

Once I'm all done up I take one look in the mirror and my breath is taken away. I'm glowing.

"Oh dear you look so pretty" my mom cries dabbing her eyes.

"Don't cry mom I'll cry" Sane complains.

"Both of you get it together the ceremony hasn't even started we aren't even in the church yet" I snap but sneakily wipe my eyes as well.

"Come on girls the carriage is here" my dad announces knocking on the door lightly.

"Yes dad" I reply and open the door stepping out hurriedly.

"You look fabulous honey" dad says and kisses my head.

"Thanks dad. Now let's go!" I rush into the carriage sans shoes. The dress is so long no one will notice.

The ride to the church was short. Too short and my dress too hot. I non-stop waved a fan in my face to keep calm and cool. When we got there everyone was already inside. Sane and my mom slipped off to their seats while dad waited to walk em down the aisle.

"You ready?" dad asks.

"Nope" I shake my head biting my lip while doing so.

"You've seen the end haven't you? You saw it before it even began didn't you?"

"Yes" I respond in a small voice tears suddenly gathering.

"It's bad isn't it."

"Worse than I could have ever imagined" I admit. I never even thought I'd seen my own end.

"Well you can't worry about it too much. You need to live your life and deal with the end when it comes. Now are you ready?"

"Yes dad let's do this" I answer nodding my head a stupid grin on my face. Dad always has a way of cheering me up. I take his arm in my own and together we open the doors. Harp music echoes through the church and the entire crowd of elves turn to stare at me. A blush creeps on to my cheeks and I pause. My dad does not he holds his head high and escorts me down the aisle expertly.

Thranduil is waiting at the altar a wide grin on his face and black and white robes on his tall form. I'm standing next to him my hands in his all to soon. He looks as handsome as ever.

"You look breath taking" he whispers.

"Same to you" I pant. The minister drones about peace and love maybe flowers for awhile before addressing me.

"Do you take this elf as your loftily wedded husband for as long as both shall live?"

"I'm going to answer your question with a question good sir. Would I be here if I didn't?" I fire back earning laughter from the crowd and some frowns from the elders. "I do of course I do." The minister straightens his back and coughs a little to himself.

"Then do you take this elleth to be your loftily wedded wife?"

"I do I really really do" Thranduil answers squeezing my hands.

"Then do you Eleni Sunder vow to sere this kingdom as its queen to the best of your ability?"

"I swear it."

"Then I pronounce you king and queen of Greenwood." Thranduil immediately dip kisses me and the crowd roars.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mithrandir, Gandalf, advised us to travel past Rivendall and even past Bree. There is a place called the Shire and Gabdhalf organized for us to stay in a friends guesthouse. Thranduil was a little skeptical at first but I was excited.

We left advisors in charge and set out for the journey. It wasn't very long at all to get there on Eagles back maybe two days at most.

When we got there a Mithrandir was waiting with a bunch of tiny creatures with elf ears and furry feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Greetings king and queen of Greenwood. Thank you Bahir and Dun for your service" Mithrandir greets and thanks the eagles before they fly off. "Welcome to the Shire."

"Thank you Mithrandir hello as well. May I ask who these ladies and gentlemen are?" Thranduil inquires tipping his heading the creatures.

"Oh these are hobbits the Hellsing family to be exact. This is Mrs Jen Hellsing, Mr Harodl Hellsing, and of course there little one Natalie" Mithrandir introduces gesturing to each hobbit.

_"RUN NATALIE RUN! Find Gandalf and don't look back!" Mrs Hellsing scream as the flames envelope her. Mr Hellsing lay dead by her feet. Natalie screeches and dashes out just as her mother dies._

Mrs Hellsing has a bright smile on her face, red curled locks, and a plump figure.

_"Jen! Jen get Natalie and go! They're c-" an arrow protrudes from his throat ending his warning._

Mr Hellsing has a round figure, half smirk, and a mischievous glint in his eye.

_"I love you. But we're done with. I can't trust you" Natalie explains to the short black haired hobbit._

Natalie is a small toddler contrasting the vision in which she is a teenager. She has curious wise eyes and short brown smooth hairs. Her skin is an olive color matching her parents.

"Thank you for having us" I say gratuitously.

"No problem we love visitors. Just follow me to the barn. You wouldn't fit in our guest hole so we tidied up the barn" Mrs Hellsing explains and leads us to a rather small barn house. Inside the ceiling opens up. It doesn't smell like animals at all in fact it smells like violets. The stalls have been completely cleaned out with rugs placed on the floors. Up a ladder to the top floor of the barn where tools unusually kept there is a bedroom set up with a table an everything.

"This is so nice. Thank you ever so much Mrs Hellsing" I gush.

"Oh it's not problem. In the morning we'll leave food outside around seven to give you your privacy. Noon for lunch and eight for dinner. There is a market down the road to the left and a pond to the right. The entire Shire is a beautiful place to walk around and everyone here is friendly. Now I'll be on my way and leave you too" Mrs Hellsing winks and leave us alone and flustered.

"Cheeky women ain't she?" I giggle.

"But very right come here." Thranduil grabs my shoulders and drags me forward in a heated kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Living with the hobbits was an interesting experience. They were all so kind and very different from any species Thranduil and I have seen in Middle Earth. But the most interesting one was Natalie Hellsing. She seemed very mature and wise for her age.

A friendship grew rapidly between the small hobbit chiseled and Thrnaduil. He was intrigued by her and loved all the hobbit customs.

But alas we had to return to the kingdom and go back to ruling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goodbye friends. As thank have this" I push a bag of coins into Mr Hellsings hands.

"Oh no it's not necessary" Mr Hellsing protests.

"Take it please. I insist. Send a raven if you ever need anything from us. Farewell" I wave and climb atop Bahir.

"Watch out for yourself little one. Grow up big and strong and remember you always have a home in Greenwood" Thranduil informs Natalie, gives her a green jewel necklace, and climbs on Dun.

"Goodbye!" the Hellsings yells as we fly off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life became somewhat normal after that. Thranduil and I settled into a routine and things we nice. I loved every second I spent with him and I learned how to be a good, kind, and fair queen.

We had a treaty with the dwarves of Erebor and all was good.

Years later we were blessed with a child. A son my little leaf, Legolas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here is your son my lady" the midwife carefully hands over my son. He isn't crying only staring with his big blue eyes up at me.

_"Silvia! Watch out" Legolas shouts at a human girl. She has freckles and wild crazy blonde curls. Silvia whips around just in time to face an orc plunging a sword into her chest. Her pupils dilate and she opens her mouth to scream but does before the sound can come out. Legolas buckles over in pain and let's out an agonized yelp. Before falling unconscious._

I gasp and start crying. My poor baby's soulmate is going to die. The midwife leaves the room and soon Thranduil enters. He rushes to my side and brushes aside hair off my sweaty forehead.

"He's so precious" he states.

"Yes yes he is" I whisper. "My little leaf."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas was eight years old when the forest began getting sick. But I was still determined to take my daily walk now I just do it with a sword.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The forest was still gorgeous I could never see it as ugly. Some sun gently creeped through the canopy and onto my face. I step slowly and cautiously to avoid the thorns growing out the the ground where clovers used to be.

It was quiet and peaceful.

Out of nowhere I hear hissing and spitting. I swivel around pulling sword out and standing on guard.

"Who's there?!?!" I demand. "Show yourself!"

"She elf saw as show ourselves we show ourselves!" Then I'm tackled to the ground by a huge spider.

"GET OFF!" I struggle and try to stab up with t he sword but it's knocked from my hand. A sharp sting resonates through my body centering at my thigh. My nerves feel as if they are on fire. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

"MY QUEEN!" I hear someone exclaim then nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My head is banging and my ears ringing when I wake up. Thranduil is clutching my hand and Legolas is burrowed into my side.

"W-hat happened?" I cough.

"A guard carried you in he said you were attacked by a huge spider" Thranduil replies.

"Is momma gonna be okay?" Legolas gurgles looking up at me.

"Yes I'm gonna be fine momma just got a little banged up" I reassure patting his already very long ice blonde hair that he got from his father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I thought I was gonna be fine infact I was sure I was. But three days later I collapsed in pain and was put on bed rest. Thranduil was in Erebor with the dwarves when it happened. He insisted I did not come.

He came back a day later in an awful mood and it got even worse when he saw me getting sick.

I knew my time was approaching so I finished my book ends and wrote a letter to him and Legolas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dear Thranduil_

_This time has long been coming. I knew all along we would end like this. I'm sorry I have to leave you. Do not try to bring me back or fade. You need to stay alive for Legolas. Watch after him let him know I loved him more than anything more than life itself. I love you forever and ever._

_Love Eleni_

_Ps_   
_Don't let Legolas read his letter till he's old enough to understand._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dear Legolas_

_More than anyone else I'm the most sorry to you. You don't deserve to grow up without a mother. You're only eight now and I hate to leave you. I just want you to know that you need to be brave and kind. Keep and open mind and try to see the best in everything. I'll always be watching over you._

_Love_   
_Eleni_

_Ps_   
_I've written a book of ends. I want you to read it when the time is right. You'll know when._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aka send in Legolas and my husband please" I croak from my bed at my lady's maid.

"As you wish" Aka says and scurries out of my room. Minutes later my little leaf is bounding in.

"Little leaf please come here" I beg and hold out my hand.

"Yes mommy!" Legolas cheers and jumps onto my bed.

"Legoals I have to tell you something very serious. Can you be serious for me?"

"Yes mommy" Legolas nods and makes a straight face.

"I have to go baby. I have to go and I won't be able to come back."

"Why do you have to go? Who's making you go? I don't want you to go!" Legolas whines.

"I know baby I don't want to go either. But I have to. I hate to leave you. I love you so much" I gasp for air. Breathing is getting harder.

"Eleni! Aka get Legolas out of here!" Thranduil orders and Aka obeys dragging a screeching sobbing Legolas out.

"I'm dying my love" I mutter.

"No no you aren't we will find a cure we can fix this" Thranduil insists.

"There's nothing that can be done. This has been a long time coming" I argue.

"You saw this?"

"Yes I see it every time I look into your eyes."

"Eleni please there has to he something!" I don't respond only stare at him. Finally he nods biting his lip tears gathering in his eyes.

"I have-" I cough violently. "One last re-request my love."

"Anything my dear one" Thranduil says clutching my hand tighter. tears are in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress-" more coughs. "S-staring at the sunset babe. R-red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you'll see me again even-even if it's just in you're w-wildest dreams." Thn the darkness closes in and the last thing I hear is Thranduils agonized screams.


	17. Greenwood Hall

Alex's POV

Grace and Legolas mutter and elbow reach other as we make our way to the castle. Tauriel was carrying Lacy bridal style, she got sick of seeing Lacy trip on roots. Lacy is blushing madly and burying her head into Tauriels chest. Kili has his hand in mine and I help him up every time he stumbles. Allie still has her wings arched and a nasty glare on her face. Her dress is torn but she could really care less. She also has an arm on Grace and is taking her pain. As she does her veins turn black and she winces but Grace visibly relaxes. The tackle session with Legolas must have aggravated her leg. 

"Okay okay this silence is all fine and dandy but it's really annoying" Bofur announces. "So Allie if you could calm down and stop glaring it'd be great. I think you have the guards on edge."

"I will not stand to be threatened and lied to!" Allie hisses her eyes going all glowy white again. 

"Allie I'll speak to you later but now you must calm down!" Grace lectures and pushes Allies arm off. "I'm fine now you can't take too much or you'll die." 

"I know my limits and the next person that tells me to calm down loses their hand" Allie threatens. I nudge Thorin and avert my eyes to Allie. I know he can calm her down.

"Allie calm down" he orders. "Please."

"No! STOP ASKING" she growls and there is a certain power in her voice that makes me want to stop. Then she turns and stomps to the front of the group. Legolas squints at her neck curiously as she leaves. 

"That escalated really fucking quickly" I comment. 

"Good to have you back Alex" Tauriel chuckles and gives me a one armed hug. 

"Good to be back. I was starting to miss this sick twisted as fuck forest" I agree grinning wildly. 

"Oh yes I miss the living castle, large balls, queenly treatment, daily spider hunts, dungeon parties, and Natalie! I miss her most. How is she? Keeping your father in his place?" Grace reminisces a fond grin on her face.

"She is very well and yes she has dad under control" Legolas responds. "The new hobbit, Emily, has him freaking out. You know how much he loves hobbits."

"Oh yes I do" Grace laughs. 

"Loves hobbits? Then he's gonna do a lot to find Bilbo right?!" Sam asks a frantic edge in her voice again. 

"Yes your soulmate will be found" Tauriel promises. 

The rest of the the walk was quiet and peaceful. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we entered the kingdom the guards brought us to the throne room. Thranduil was not on his throne but his crown was. 

"Can't catch me!" I hear a familiar voice shriek with laughter then Emily dashes into the throne room Thranduil on her tail. 

"Got you!" he exclaims and snatches Emily up. She yells with laughter and squirms in his arms. 

"Fine you win! You're king of tag" Emily surrenders and their laughter dies down. Thranduil dutifully puts Emily down and she mock bows. 

"Um what the fuck?" I ask alerting Thranduil and Emily to our presence. 

"SAM FILI" Emily screams and throughs herself into Fili and Sam's waiting arms. They all group hug together before Emily pulls away and kisses Fili on the mouth hard. "I" she kisses him again. "Missed" a another kiss. "You" more kisses. "So" she kisses him again. "Much!" one last kiss. 

"I missed you too" Fili breathes a dazed look in his eye. 

"Oh my gosh another hobbit!" Thranduil squeals and suddenly Allies being picked up and shaked. 

"Aah" Allie screams and flaps her wings. 

"You have wings so fascinating" Thranduil states and strokes one. Allie shudders and makes a happy noise when he does. "Welcome to my kingdom winged one and welcome dwarves of Erebor and Rivendall elves I assume. Oh and Grace Alex you're back."

"Yes hello Thranduil you're holding Allie my soul sister, Sam and Lacy are the Rivendall elves the dwarves are Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Ori, Nori, Fili, Kili, and Thorin you've met" Grace introduces everyone. "Bilbo is another hobbit who is missing in the forest we request you look for him." 

"Oh of course a search party will be sent right away. Nice to meet all of you. Lacy we've been expecting you and Sam is it? Haven't we met before?" Thranduil inquires and gently puts Allie down. 

"Uh yes I'm Sam Gander" Sam hesitates before answering. 

"Ah I see she is her if you wish to visit" Thranduil says.

"No I don't" Sam replies. 

"What who?" Emily asks.

"Nothing!" Sam snaps. 

"Okay then" Emily mutters. No one say's more on the subject. 

"My lord Lacy our messenger has your message" Tauriel announces shattering the silence.

"Wait if you already got a message from Elrond telling you she was coming why didn't he just pass the message then instead of sending her?" Allie wonders out loud.

"Ravens get ansty with longer messages. Lacy can I have the scroll?" Thranduil holds out his hand.

"Oh yes here" Lacy shoves a scorll into Thranduils hands. He opens it and reads quietly to himself.

"I see I see. You're all invited to stay and recuperate here" Thranduil invites. 

"Is it a threat?" Lacy asks.

"Yes it says be nice to the dwarves or I'll cut your balls off. Very tasteful Elrond" Thranduil comments half a smile on his face. 

"Of course that's what it says. I rode across Middle Earth and nearly died to pass a message like that! Come on!" Lacy groans. "Oh he's gonna get an earful when I go back!"

"If you go back my little soulmate. I might want one keep you here all to myself" Tauriel adds planting a kiss on Lacys neck. Lacy shivers and gets a dazed look in her eye. 

"Soulmates? I see" Thranduil states an eyebrow raised. "Congratulations Tauriel."

"Thank you my lord."

"My Lord of the idiots!" Natalie scoffs walking in her arms crossed. 

"Nat that's mean" Thranduil whines.

"Well you're incompetent and what have I told you about running across the bridges?" Natalie snaps. 

"Not to because I could fall and die" Thranduil mumbles. 

"Exactly. Now who are these people?" 

"Guests, Natalie the dwarves of Erebor as well as Lacy and Sam from Rivendall" Thranduil says gesturing to us. 

"Well look who the fuck it is! Natalie how's my favorite little personality as hell hobbit?" I ask and hug her.

"Fine and hey language!" Natalie berates. 

"Oh shit I'm so fucking sorry I swear to the Valor I won't fucking swear again ever" I vow sarcastically. 

"Now I remember why I never missed you" Nathalie sighs and shoves past me. "I'm sure Grace and Alex will show you around. Guestrooms are in the north wing half of you can fit there the other half in the south wing near Emily. Split up however you like. Dinner will be at seven or and your in luck tomorrow night is the feast of Meren Gilith so please stay for it. Each wardrobe has clothes of all sizes for you to wear." 

"Thank you ever so much! But I apologize in advance for all the problems they will definitely cause" Allie says cheerfully. All the anger gone from her face. She has crazy mood swings. The dwarves loudly protest her statement so she elbows Thorin. "Thorin agree with me here."

"Yes I agree we will cause problems" Throin admits and Allie grins like a cat that killed the mouse.


	18. Dinner With The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graces Circle here:
> 
> http://nostarielstuff.tumblr.com/post/120223904857/for-chapter-18-of-adventures-of-the-powerful

Graces POV 

Alex and I showed the dwarves around and got them rooms. Dwalin and Ori paired up, (much to Doris dismay) Dori and Nori paired up, Bifur and Bofur paired up, Balin and Thorin paired up, and Oin and Gloin paired up. Kili went with Alex to her room, I went with Legolas to our shared room, and Tauriel carried Lacy off to her room. Allie had her own room because no one is sleeping with her, Fili joined Emily in the room she already has, and Bombur slept alone as well because he takes up one bed. Sam also has a room for two she's waiting for Bilbo to be found. 

"Allie I know you like to cuddle but I haven't seen my soulmate in years and I'd like to spend time with him" I tell her.

"So I have to sleep alone?" Allie asks eyes big and begging.

"Yes because Emily's with Fili, Alex with Kili, Sam with Bilbo, and Lacy with Tauriel" I explain.

"What about the other dwarves?" 

"I don't trust them. Now go get settled" I order and she pouts, before turning stomping into her room, and locking the door. 

"Quite the spitfire isn't she?" Legolas asks and I turn to face him grinning. I missed him greatly. 

"Yes she is. Now how have things been since I've left. Haven't met anyone new have you?" I tease.

"No I'm not letting you go for the world" Legolas says and pulls him in close.

"Good cause I'm too selfish to let you go either" I admit and lean forward allowing our lips to meet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas and I spent the rest of the afternoon together messing around in the castle and renewing our bond. An hour or so before seven we parted ways so I could visit my sister's grave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly walk through the castle to the far back halls and through the back gates. They open to a fenced in courtyard thrashed for graves. Their is only two graves there. Elves live forever and rarely die even with the spiders we live. After the late queen an antidote was discovered and added too all the food in the kingdom. The queen is one grave and my sister the other. 

There would be more with my parents deaths but it was decided they don't deserve a grave near the queen because of their murderous ways and were burned along with my old house. 

When an elf dies they are  dressed in their best clothes and immortalised in a glass case above ground forever. A statue is also made to stand at the head of the case. 

The queen lies peacefully in her case. Her statue has an arm extended in an inviting manner and a fond smile on her face. The statue is carved of marble and colored beautifully. The queens favorite flower, Lavender Roses, grow all around her.

Laurels grave is on the queens left a few feet away. Her brown hair frames her face, and she lies with a gentle smile wrinkling the snowflake birthmark she was born with. She's dressed in a soft brown dress. It was her favorite. Laurels statue is of her kneeling with her hands folded in her lap. A wide grin on her face and small dandelions growing at her feet. It was her favorite flower. 

I kneel by her case and run a hand over it. 

"Its been a long time since I visited I know. But I met my soul sister and she needed to he taken care of. She reminds me of you actually. She's bright and positive while being stubborn and over emotional. I miss you Laurel but I know I'll see you again one day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Returning to my shared room with Legolas I find it empty. I sigh in relief and go to my wardrobe pulling out a dress I got before leaving to return to Allie. It's a light blue long sleeved dress. I change into it quickly after taking a bath and brushing my hair. 

"You're forgetting your circlet" Legolas says and suddenly it's lowered into my head.

"I didn't want to intimidate my friends" I explain shrugging. 

"Well you're a princess in your own right even if we aren't married" Legolas points out.

"Alright I'll wear it" I relent and grin at Legolas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex's POV

"So you live here and this is your room?" Kili asks.

"Yup" I respond.

"It's so large and dark" he comments.

"Thats how I like it. I was born in a dwarven mine my father destroyed remember?" I snort.

"Point. Anyway I'd like to say something."

"Then say it."

"I think we shouldn't view our double bond as awkward but more as twice the fun and twice the love" Kili suggests and I raise an eyebrow.

"I guess I could do that."

"Great!"  Kili cheers and I admit to cracking a smile. He's such a cutie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's POV

"Stop pacing Sam they'll find him" Emily lectures as I tirelessly pace around her and Filis room.

"What if they don't what if he's dead!?" I exclaim.

"He's not" Bilbo says and appears out of nowhere. I jump in surprise and Emily screams.

"AAAHHH BILBO" I screech, grab him, and plant kisses all over his face.

"Yes I'm okay I'm here" he reassures and kisses my cheek.

"Oh no I get more that a kiss on the cheek" I snap and press our lips together roughly.

"Mgn" Bilbo words are muffled.

"Ah my gosh you guys" Emily groans and I see her cover her eyes. I just hold out my hand and ignore her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hardcore making out with Bilbo and showing him our shared room I went wondering about the castle alone. I needed to see her. My subconscious brought me to her room. I remember putting her here years and years ago. After the incident. 

"Are you Sam Gander?" the guard outside her door asks.

"Yes I am and I'm here to see my mother" I announce. The guard instantly let's me in. 

"Hello-oh Sam?!" my mother says looking shocked. She obviously wasn't expecting me.

"Yes mother" I nod.

"Oh it's been so long!" she gushes. My mother was out her because she suffers a mind sickness and long term memory loss.

"Yes it has mom" I agree and sit down on the bed while she rocks in a rocking chair.

"I've missed you so much! Why hasn't your father come to visit me?" she asks and I flinch. 

"He passed mom" I admit leaving out the part she she killed him. Moms face instantly falls and she starts shaking violently. Fear wells up and I gulp. I didn't bring my axe I've no way to defend myself. 

"That's right I killed him!" she growls and I stand up. "But I couldn't kill you!" I take five steps back when she gets up. "You got away well not this time!" Then she lunges and I run out of the room slamming the door behind me. The guard jump into action and bars the door. You just have to wait for it to pass when this happens. It's how we all lived before dad forgot to lock the door. 

I just crumple to my knees and let out a broken sob I could hear her thoughts clearly through the door. 

"KILL HER KILL HER!" 

And it hurt so bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Graces POV 

We all arrived at dinner one by one or in pairs. Thranduil didn't ask for an explanation when Bilbo showed up to dinner he just squealed and picked him up. It was rather adorable.  Sam came in last with a red puffy face. She sat next to Bilbo who immediately began fussing over her. I saw Allie raise an eyebrow as if to tell Sam she wanted and explanation later.  

The dwarves didn't negatively react to my circlet but Allie did. She was still upset I didn't tell her about my double life. Other than that dinner went off without a hitch. 

It would be the ball tomorrow that will try everyone's patience.


	19. Meren Gileth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to some artwork I like: http://jadedsilk.tumblr.com/post/119853061751#_=_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture for the dresses here: 
> 
> http://nostarielstuff.tumblr.com/post/120223308752/chapter-19-for-adventures-of-the-strong-powerful

Allies POV

After a lovely dinner with the king we all parted ways and went to bed. I went alone.

My room was big and the bed huge. All for me to lay on by myself.

Alone.

Slipping in quietly I settle in the middle and close my eyes to try and sleep. Nothing. I can't sleep. I'm used to someone being by my side or across the hall. This time it's only Oin and Gloin across the hall. Emily, Alex, Grace, and Bilbo are all sleeping across the castle. Leaving me behind.

I'm very happy they all have Soulmates and things figured out after this adventure. But also a little sad I don't. The cursed runes in my back mea nothing for my soulmate with instantly give me up when they see the name on my stomach. 

Signing deeply I look around the dark, drafty, empty room. I've no one to cuddle. 

I lay in silence for hours before groaning and forcing myself to stand up. I'm gonna go find someone to cuddle if it's the last thing I do.

The castle is cold and dim as I quietly tiptoe through it. Wandering about I examine my options. The couples and older cranky dwarves off limits leaving...no one. 

"Hello Allie may I ask what you are doing up?" a collected cool voice asks. I jump and whirl around to see Thranduil standing in the hall.

"Oh yes you see I'm searching for a cuddle candidate" I explain.

"Hmm can't say I can help with that. I'm not much for cuddling and Natalie isn't either. But I believe the older scholar, Balin, is in the library making your leader alone in his room. A small kidnapping would be in order to get him back to your room though" Thranduil says coyly and my mood brightens.

"Great idea thanks!" I exclaim and face away starting to walk.

"One thing before you go." I pause and turn around.

"Yes?" I ask. 

"I find all legends quite interesting do you?" I nod hesitantly. "But one in particular the constantly fluctuating Angel of Middle Earth one really catches my eye." I gulp deeply. Oh no he suspects.

"Well it is quite fascinating I agree." I keep a straight face although panic is welling up.

"It's also true isn't it. I mean all the other legends are. So why not this one?"

"Because it's fairy tales. Angel? You can't be serious. They don't exist" I chuckle nerves building up.

"Demon children don't exist" Thranduil says flatly. "Anyway you fit the description to a T. Mysterious diamond shaped mark on your neck, ability to take pain, wings, an enchanting voice, and sudden strength of grace if you will in times of need. The dots connect." I screw my eyes shut and shake my head rapidly.

"No no no." Tears spring at my eyes. I don't want this. 

"But oh it's true isn't it. You just don't want your friends to know you killed yourself, you don't want them to know you're supposed to a savior. Do you?"

"I don't, they can't!" I snap before turning on my heel and dashing down the hall to Thorins room. I get there in 10 seconds flat, throw open the door, and slam it behind me.

"Uh Allie?" Thorin chokes out. He is reclined on a single bed in night clothes his hair tied back in a ponytail. Another single bed lies across the room for Balin.

"Get up we're going to my room to cuddle" I order and stride across the room to a desk. I scribble a note to Balin then grab Thorins arm and haul him up. 

Dear Balin

I kidnapped your king. I want someone to cuddle. Don't tell I Grace.

With all the love Allie. 

"Wait what?!" Thorin sputters but allows me to drag him out of the room. "Allie why?"

"Because I need to cuddle someone and I'd rather not walk in on any of my friends with their soulmates right now. Who knows what they're doing!" I explain loudly.

"Cuddle?" Thorin inquires a pale look on his face.

"Yes now get on my bed and cuddle me dwarf" I growl when we break into my room. 

"Well okay" he shrugs. I shove him down on the bed and flop down next to him. He awkwardly wraps an arm around my shoulders and I roll my eyes. 

"For really asshole" I say and snuggle into his chest. He wraps both arms around me and puts his forehead on mine. We just stare for a moment before I smile. He smells like pine and he's warm. It feels like home and serenity in his arms. I end up falling into a peaceful sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up the next morning I yawn and open my eyes to find the dwarf king still holding me. It felt so nice I didn't want to move. But he was awake too and unlatched himself instantly. 

"Thanks for doing that" I whisper.

"Oh it's my pleasure" he responds before abruptly slapping a hand over his mouth. 

"So your truthful in the morning huh? I'll have to remember that" I say to myself and lean in ever so slightly. His lips are so inviting. He backs awake instantly.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" I say quickly and back away a blush on my face.

"Wait" then he leans forward and I lean back. 

"What?" I queak an anxious edge to my voice 

"Sorry" he apologizes.

"Wait" I grab his braids and pull him forward. Our lips meet for a moment before a loud knock comes at my door and we rip away 

"Allie have you seen Thorin?" Kili asks from the other side of the door. 

"NO" I shout.

"Can I come in?" Alex asks.

"NO I'M IN THE NUDE!" I screech and run up throwing my body against the door. 

"Oh Mahal okay bye" Kili gasps and I hear footsteps echoing away. I sigh deeply in relief.

"Um you should probably go. You know big banquet tonight got to get ready. Sorry" I ramble and push him out the door. Suddenly he leans in an pecks my lips before rushing off. My jaw drops and I let out a strangled squeal. That did not just happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily joined me in my room to get ready an hour later. Fili and Kili scampered off with Legolas to go spider hunting before the ball.

"Emily I have a question" I state as she entwines blue flowers into my hair. I sit in a velvet chair in front of a vanity. Her minstrations are calming and I need to tell someone.

"Yes?"

"So Thorin did something that felt great and I want it to mean something but what if it means nothing?!?" I exclaim.

"What did you do?" Emily asks in a monotone voice.

"We kissed twice but it wasn't intense is was...chaste" I admit and Emily's eyes widen to the size of saucers. 

"WHAT?" she yells. 

"Yeah I know."

"Oh my Yavanna Allie!!"

"I know I know I don't know what happened" I groan and bang my head on the vanity. I'm going crazy.

"Okay stop Allie. Just stay calm and worry about it...later! Yeah later. Or now. Maybe just think if you want it to be something make it something if not don't" Emily guides a sort of stammer in her voice. 

"Yeah yeah that's smart" I breath and nod. "Besides I've got a gorgeous dress to wear." I pull it out of my closet and show her. It's a floor length short sleeved blue sparkly dress with good and silver accents. 

"Mine too look" Emily picks up the dress she placed on the bend when she came in and shows it to me. It's a clear colored dress with golden leaves covering it. 

"We are gonna rock this ball" I say beaming. Thorin is definitely going to desire me after tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex's POV 

"Natalie you are wearing a dress tonight" I order. Natalie is refusing to put on the dress I picked out for her. She doesn't like wearing dresses. 

"NO" she snaps.

"Yes Natalie!" I yells.

"As long as I can wear pants underneath I will" Natalie compromises crossing her arms.

"Deal." Then we both reluctantly got changed. I'm not much for dresses either but my dress is pretty. It's a strapless green dress with a green veil like fabric flowing down. Natalie pulled on a long white dress with a silver and gold complimenting chest piece and a red shawl. That was the end of that. We didn't bother doing each others hair or something stupid like that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's POV 

After Bilbo left to go dress with the dwarves Grace came to my room to get ready. 

"Look at the dress I picked out!" I squeal and pull it out of wardrobe. Graces eyes bug ever so slightly and she gapes at the dress. The top is basically gold plated jewelry in ornate riskie designes. It showed some skin but it wasn't too bad. I loved it. It screamed fierce. 

"Wo-oe that is definitely you" Grace states jaw dropped. 

"Thanks what about your dress?" I ask looking in Graces arm. She's carefully cradling a dark purple and gold dress.

"Oh this. Here take a look" she holds it out and I pick it up. The top to the waist is dark purple with gold swirls and designs while past the waist is a gold skirt with a small train. It's an extremely pretty dress. 

"It's so amazing. You'll look great!" I gush. Together we get changed. She braids my long hair to the side and I twist her hair into curls. Grace then puts on a gold circlet and fluffed her hair in the mirror. 

"We look hot" Grace comments smirking. 

"Now let's go to a ball!" I cheer and arm in arm we walk out the door. 

Soft harp music is playing when we enter the ballroom and elves are dancing across the floor. Legolas instantly strides up and grabs onto Graces hands.

"My love you look breathtaking" Legolas breathes and runs a hand through a curl of her hair. 

"You look just as well too Legolas" she returns smiling. It occurs to me then this is the first time I've seen her openly show affection such as this to anyone. Legolas is wearing silver robes and has his hair braided in the normal elvish manner

"Sam!" I quickly whips round to see Bilbo jogging up. He's wearing a black tailcoat with white pants. "Shall we dance my lady?" 

"Yes we shall!" I agree and take his arm letting him lead me to the dance floor. The height is awkward so we just hold hands and sway. Minutes later Allie and Emily enter striding in confidence and sexy looks on their faces. Their dresses match their personalites much like Graces and mine. Allie instantly zeroes in on Thorin like a predator and stalks up. She's a women on a mission. Emily however skips up to Fili, plants a kiss on his lips, and swirls him into a dance. It's sweet and graceful. Lacy and Tauriel enter hand in hand make lives eyes at each other. Tauriel is wearing a long pink dress with a floral design and a belt and of gold leaves. Lacy us wearing a white ball gown with light blue accents. Tauriel leads Lacy around and introduces her to a few people before sweeping her on the dance floor for a waltz.

"This is nice I like to see our friends enjoying themselves. Especially when the rode ahead of us is more than difficult" I muse to Bilbo. 

"Yes it is. I'm more concerned about after. What will we do after this adventure?" Bilbo inquires a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm not sure. I know I wouldn't like to return to Rivendall. I'd go to the Shire with you but our friends will be here. Emily is going to marry Fili and become a princess, Alex and Kili can't separate even if they wanted too, and I can't see Grace willingly leaving this place again after this. Legolas most likely wants to marry her making her a princess. They already treat her as such I mean look at the circlet." 

"I quite agree with you. But let's just see how things turn out hmm?" I grin and nod. 

Allies POV 

Natalie and Alex shuffle in late and ead straight for the buffet table. Thranduil has all the best foods and wines. I even grabbed myself a glass of his fine wine. Natalie and Alex are wearing dresses contrary to what Kili and Legolas suspected.

"So Mister Oakenshield I believe you stole a kiss from me" I say tilting my head up look him in the eye. 

"As I remember you did your own theft on me" Thorin counters. 

"I suppose we're even then unless I take another." I offer trying to be alluring. "Then you'd have to again even the playing field."

"Look Miss Allie what happened earlier was a mistake. You are like a naive child for thinking any else of it" Thorin says bluntly. His face is stone but a head of sweat runs down his forehead and he's standing very still to avoid fidgeting. He's lying I can tell. 

Even still my heart shatters and I glare. Before I even know what I'm doing my hand hits his face and I dump my glass of wine on his shirt. Tears spring at my eyes but if refuse to let then fall. How could I have believed that I could trust another man again. I'm stupid and naive just like he said. 

"How dare you! You're lying and I know it Thorin Oakenshield. Now I don't know what you're trying to pull but know it won't work. You have broken my trust and my heart. You're just like him. Or is that why you don't want me? Because I'm scarred, broken, or used? You disgust me. I'm not naive I've been through more than you know more than you'd cared to notice. I hope you're happy with what you've done. I hope you silly lies and plan worked out" I hiss before turning on my heel and storming off. I'm more confused than anything. Was he just leading me on to break my heart? Is that what I am? A sick game for men? 

"Allie what just happened? Tell" Grace demands stepping in front of me. Legolas stands beside her holding an unopened bottle of wine. 

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore" I growl and rip the bottle from Legolas's grip, opening it expertly. 

"Allie don't drink" Grace orders and tries to wrench the bottle from my grip. 

"DON'T!" I yell. "Stop ordering me around. I'm sick of being the naive little girl you need to look out for! I'm an adult and I can drink." Then I take a huge gulp from the bottle and shove past her as well. 

Natalie's POV

Things were talking apart and fast. I saw Allie chugging wine and trying not to cry. Grace is fuming and I believe Legolas is the only thing holding her back from ripping Thorins throat out. Legolas is only stopping her because I need to talk to Thorin, diplomatically of course. 

"Sir Oakenshield I hope you've enjoyed your stay here" I start the conversation easily. He's barely paying attention. His mind is on the little hobbit in the corner angrily drinking wine. 

"It's been fine" he replies.

"And I hope you've gotten the supplies you need from us" I continue. 

"Yes."

"Then I'd hoped you could help me with something."

"What?" he snaps. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Thrnaduil approaching.

"Starlight gems do you remember Thrnaduil ordered them long ago. We never got them. I'm hoping that when you retake the mountain we could have them" I propose. Thranduil is right behind me now. "They were for his wife who's sadly passed now. She started to go during the few days Thrnaduil was in Erebor. I'd like to put them on her grave." 

"This was your plan all a long wasn't it?! You're only helping us for our gems! You are false liars and I care not if his wife is dead! She as probably just as slimy and tricky as you!" Thorin shouts darkly. I gulp deeply. Oh no.

"How dare you!?! How dare you speak of her in such a manner! She was friends with your father and grandfather! You are despicable!" Thranduil screams, turns with a swoop of his robe, and strides out head held high. I know he's going to throw himself at Elenis Grace and wail for her loss. 

"You have scorned the ball of Thranduil" I whisper and run after him. Legolas quickly follows behind me.

Alex's POV

"This is a fucking mess. Your uncle pissed off Thranduil, Allie is getting angry drunk, and Grace looks like she's gonna kill someone" I whine. Kili and I were dancing away perfectly happy without all this drama. The guards stand by looking confused. They've no one to give orders to them.

"Do we imprison them?" one guard asks. 

"I think we do" another answers.

"Yeah guys were getting arrested follow Grace and I" I sigh deeply.

"What!?!?" Balin exclaims.

"Just go with it we'll be out by tomorrow" Grace assures shrugging. We are used to going down there. We have personal cells now. 

"Go prisoners!" the guards scream and herd us together. Allie angrily throws an empty wine bottle to the ground and tackles one guard who tries to handcuff her. She cruelly cuts off his hair before Grace pulls her off. The rest of us go willingly go down to the dungeon. Allie screeches obscenities in languages I've never heard before as we get paired up amd shoved into cells. Tauriel would be stopping this if her and Lacy hadn't snuck off to mess around. I drag Kili to my cell and pull him in. Grace shuts herself in her cell without Allie because Allie is currently standing wings out eyes glowing and katana drawn on the steps. The guards have surrounded her. She's pissed and her being drunk doesn't help. 

"Allie just go into a cell" Thorin grumbles. 

"You think you can give me orders?! No man can ever give me orders!" Allie says darkly turning to face Thorin. A guard then hits her in the back of the head while she's turned with the butt of his blade. She crumpled to the ground and they shove her in a hanging bird cage. It's there because Thranduil used to have a pet phoenix. 

"Well that ball went horribly wrong" Ori states.

"No shit" I say.


	20. Jail Angles

Emily's POV 

Allie woke up five minutes later and went a little crazy. She got up abruptly and slammed herself against the bars of the hanging cage. It rocks and that fuels her anger. She grabs the bars with her hands and jumps up pressing her feet against the bars. She shrieks in a language I can't understand (by the faces on Alex, and Thorin they don't know either) and her eyes start to glow again. 

"Uh oh," I mumble.

"This a different reaction," Alex states. Her wings start flapping wildly and for a moment it seems like runes are burning on her skin and legs. Allie glances own at the runes and just screeches louder as if she's in pain. 

"Are they actually burning her?" Fili asks and I shake my head. 

"I don't know," I admit. Minutes later she collapses to her knees on the cage floor, arms extended out, and just screams louder than before. 

"Plug you're ears!" Grace yells as the pitch gets higher and higher. I put my hand over my ears and close me eyes turning away. She's glowing extremely bright. Suddenly it gets unbearably high and loud before going completely silent. Keep glance back up to see her body fall back onto the floor.

"ALLIE!" Grace yells. 

"What the hell was that?" Dwalin asks. 

"We've no idea actually," Bilbo answers. 

"This sucks," I say crossing my arms. "One second we are dancing, drinking and eating the next our wise leader insults our host landing us in cells!" 

"Well it is consistent with your company's past situations if Lacy told me correctly," Tauriel muses silently flowing down the stairs. 

"Oh yes," Fili says nodding. "It is."

"Well I'm afraid Thrnaduil doesn't want to free you at all. You insulted his late wife and soul mate. That is an extremely sensitive subject for him. So we'll just have to coordinate an escape plan," Tauriel explains. 

"Till then jail party!" Alex cheers. 

"How often are you two down here?" Kili asks.

"Often enough to have bean bags in our cells," Grace replies.

"How long has it been since you've been here? And how did you come to be assasins?" Bofur inquires.

"Well after escaping my father I went back to my mother's village to find it pillaged by orcs. Thranduil guard found me while they were helping the citizens rebuild. I went back with then to the castle and offered my services to Thrnaduil. He had an interest in legends so when I told him about my parentage he wholeheartedly allowed me to stay. I became an assassin for him and made a life here" Alex answers blatant and bored. Her story doesn't much scar her anymore. She's learned to live and move on.

"Well I suppose you all deserve the truth. I did lose control and kill my family. But it happened after my parents killed my sister. See my parents ran a pure blood organization of elves who looked down on every elf who didn't have blond hair and light eyes. My sister and I had brown hair and dark eyes so they made us servants till she spoke out one day. They shoved a sword through her throat and I lost it and shifted. I killed them and destroyed our home. Thranduils guard found me covered in blood and crying by my sister's body. I was brought to Thranduil and thanked. He had been trying ti t make down that organization for awhile, having Alex kill higher members. So he offered me a job as Alex's partner and introduced me to Legolas. He knew one of the names on Legolas and thought himself quite the matchmaker when we found out we are soulmates" Grace chuckles slightly at the end. I can see why Thranduil is definitely a bit of an odd duck.

"Wait one of the names? Legolas has two?" Sam asks. "That's rare? Do you have two?"

"Yes he does. I do as well..." Grace trails off. 

"You're part of a triad!?!" Allie exclaims shooting straight up. "My gosh woman! You and your secrets!!"

"We aren't a triad. We-we never go the chance," Grace stutters and I see her grip tighten around the bars of her cell. "I suppose it's for the best though she was only my platonic it would have been odd."

"Yes but Legolas would have made it work he loved her and now he loves you," Tauriel points out. 

"H-her name was Silvia," I notice she speaks in past tense. So Silvia has died most likely. Grace doesn't seem overly upset about it. She just seems gripped by lost chances. 

"What happened to her?" Bilbo asks quietly.

"She died when an orc stabbed her in the chest. She was human and it was during a time when orc attacks were common. Legolas and her were together at the time. I never met her," Grace replies looking somber. "I can't bring myself to mourn her though. I never met her. I did have her initials though I still do they are grey now. She was another platonic for me." 

"I'm sorry," Allie says. "I'm sure you'll see her one day."

"I hope. Legolas tells me she was quite the character," Grace says smiling.

"She was. I had the honor of meeting her. She had a fighting spirit but couldn't wield a sword to save her life as it turns out... She always wanted to help but physically she couldn't. She was human and not entirely fit," Tauriel chuckles a sadness in her eyes.

"Sounds nice," Sam utters. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's POV

"Soo when I imagined being in a cell with you this certainly wasn't the situation I'd hoped for. But hey I'm an optimist this can work," I muse running a hand along the cell wall before sinking to the ground.

"Oh really well I can't say I haven't had day dreams about you in cuffs," Bilbo counters and grabs my wrists holding them above my head. 

"Oh really how do they play out?" I ask playfully.

"Something like this!" Bilbo says and smashes his lips against mine.

At first is simple just us moving our mouths together. Then he runs his tongue against my bottoms lip and I open my mouth for my tongue to meet his. Deciding to be a lady for the first time in my life I let him dominate my mouth. Our tongues swirl together in sync warmly. He presses flush against my chest and sits in my lap. It's the only position that isn't awkward because of our height difference. He releases my wrists allowing me to grab behind his head and pull him closer our teeth clacking together when I do. I can feel my skin heating up as we continue. The kiss gets a little rougher when we start biting each others lips and our movement become almost desperate. My fingers tangled in his hair why he tugged on mine. It was passionate and needy. 

My brain is scrambled by his lips and hands so I don't notice when Natalie walks up.

"HEY! Break it up I'm busting you out," Natalie yells and we yank away. 

"Oh hello Natalie!" I greet and stand up pulling Bilbo with me. 

"You're lips are swollen, your hair is mussed, and your clothes are rumpled. Both of you straighten up," Natalie orders and unlocks our cage. I smile sheepishly and run my fingers through my hair. 

"I hope we can do more of that later," he whispers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Graces POV 

"Here you go," Natalie says and holds the key up.

"Not necessary," I state, pull out my own key, and unlock my cell.

"Of course you have a copy," Natalie mumbles. 

"Can you unlock Allies cage?" I ask. Allie woke up a few minutes ago and started loudly voicing her hatred for the hanging cage.

"I can't reach it but here," Natalie pulls a key off the key ring and presses into my hand. "This is for the bird cage." 

"I am extremely offended by this!" Allie announces. 

"We know," Alex snaps. 

"I'm coming Al," I say and run up. I stand on my tip toes and unlock it. She instantly jumps out and into my arms. 

"Thanks," she says smiling widely. 

"Don't do that again," I demand holding her tight. "What even was that?"

"Honest I don't know," Allie replies for some reason I can't bring myself to believe her. 

"Alright I got Legolas and Lacy lets go," Tauriel says running up Legolas and Lacy behind her. 

"Last one be free King Buttface," Natalie jokes and opens Thorins cell. He walks out looking royally pissed off. "Down to the cellars now."


	21. Barrel O Dwarves

Allies POV

The burning runes alarmed me but I couldn't worry. We had to escape, in full ball attire and entirely weaponless.

"Ori!" Dwalin says loudly and grabs Oris hand as we walk down the stairs in pairs.

"Everyone stay quiet, there are guards nearby!" Natalie scolds as we clamber down the stares. Grace, Tauriel, Lacy, Alex, and Sam are all in heels while Emily, Natalie, and I get to get away with being barefoot. Tauriel and Legolas couldn't change without looking suspicious so they are suffering as well. "This way" Natalie guides us into a wine cellar. The dwarves hesitate while Bilbo, Sam, Lacy, and I walk in right away. I need to leave. 

"Lacy be careful in that gown my little star" Tauriel chides.

"Come on!" Natalie snaps at the dwarves.

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!" Kili exclaims.

"Thank you captain obvious" Alex snorts.

"You're supposed to be leading us out not further in!" Bofur argues.

"I know what I'm doing!" Natalie claims and pushes the dwarves further into the cellar. 

"Listen to her" Grace orders and the dwarves obey out of fear 

"Okay, this way. This way" Natalie says and points to a bunch of stacked barrels. 

"I can hear loud yelling and clanging they've discovered you're gone" Tauriel alerts.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" Legolas rushes. Lacy rips her gown down and ducks into one, Emily, Bilbo, and Sam follow in suit. The dwarves stand stubbornly crossing their arms.

"Are you mad? They'll find us!" Dwalin whisper yells.

"No, no. They won't! I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!" Natalie begs and I give Thorin a death glare. My wings are tucked uncomfortably against me because for some reason I can't make then go back in. They won't go back.

"Do as she says!" Thorin orders and the dwarves reluctantly climb into the barrels.

"Tauriel Legolas Grace aren't you coming?" I inquire a hint of worry in my voice.

"No Allie we must stay" Grace says shaking her head. My hope crumples. Grace has been by my side this whole journey she can't go now.

"What!? Grace why?" I ask.

"Allie this journey is going to bring more to light than just a dragon. I have recently been reminded that I am a princess and I need to watch after my kingdom" Grace explains. I hear what she says but to me it sound like I'm being annoying and she needs to let go of being my sidekick in life. 

"What do we do now?" Bofur questions sticking his head out. 

"Hold your breath" Natalie tells Bofur.

"Hold me breath? What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"Gr-" Natalie pulls a lever and we go plunging down into a cold river below. "GRACE!" The water is cold and my wings and dress are instantly soaked. 

"Go, come on let's go!" Thorin herds the dwarves and grabs my barrel. We start to paddle with our hands till the river picks up.

"Hold on! Waterfall ahead!" Balin warns. We fall down the waterfall and are sent downstream with newly alarmed elves chasing after us. 

"Shut the gate!" a guard yells in elvish. Legolas, Grace, and Tauriel run alongside the elves but don't exactly help. A loud horns echoes and a watergate below a bridge up ahead shuts just as we slam into it. 

"No!" Thorin snaps and hits the bars. The gate blocks our escape from the Woodland Realm and the only feasible way to open it seems to he a lager on the bridge. A few guards in the bridge raise their swords and one even bends down to try and grab Bilbo. Before he can even touch Bilbos coat Sam's fist is in his face and an orc arrow through his throat.

"Watch out!" Bofur yells as the body falls into the river.

"Oh my Valor!" Sam gasps. I hear incoherent nonsense shouted out and look to see a new huge white orc as leader. 

"Are you kidding me?" Fili groans. All around elves and orcs clash in loud grating metal and screaming noises. Its very distracting to all but Kili And Alex who bravely climb out of their barrels and onto the bridge. I try to push myself out of my barrel but my larger than life wings are heavy with water and weigh me down. For some reason I can't get them to go back. Putting them in and out was always so seamless now it's uncomfortable and gets harder each time. I have to have a burst of energy to jumpstart the change and there's no time for that.

Suddenly the orcs start to attack us. 

"Die!" Dwalin shouts when one waves a sword at Ori. Dwalin headbutts the orc the. Grabs it's throat and squeezes the life out of it. 

I look up at the bridge to check Alex and Kili. They manage well with no weapons. Well nearly no weapons Alex had a knife in her dress. I can see her skin turning orange and I gape. This is not a code red.

"Alex rein the beast!" I order.

"Why?!? These people all know what I am and I have perfect control remember?" Alex reminds.

"Yes but doesn't it suck energy? You'll need all the energy you can get after we escape" I explain and Alex nods while stabbing an orc.

"Fair" she agrees and I see her skin return to its orginak paleness. Out if nowhere a large black arrow pierced Kilis leg. Alex and Kili screechs and collapse allowing the orcs to get the upper hand. 

"Emily do something flame them!" I order and look at Emily. She's knocked out in her barrel. Alex skin starts to fluctuate rapidly between pale, red, and orange. The arrow has some weird affect on her. 

"ALEX KILI" Fili and I yell and grip the sides of our barrels. One orc jumps on Alex while she is writhing in pain and dogs his knife into the side of her face dragging down across her eye. Kilis screams get louder and so do Alexs.

"Kili!" Thorin exclaims. 

"STOP" I beg allowing a rush of energy. The orc freezes long enough for Grace to run up and break its neck. Alex isn't screaming anymore no she lays silently blood flowing freely from her face. Grace gently picks her up and lowers her into an empty barrel then does the same with Kili. 

"Allie look after them" Grace orders and pulls the lever before dashing off to fight of more orcs. The river shoves us past te open gate and into open rapids. I desperately try to grab Alex to take her pain something! She's bleeding and her leg has been shot. 

I hear the head orc bark orders again and another wave comes on. Luckily more elven guards have come out. 

The waves crash violently sending us spinning and some even into rocks. The situation is precarious yet thrilling in a bad way. Kili is whimpering and blood taints the water. I see Alex floating in her barrel completely unconscious. Above us in the trees the elves shoot at both us and the orcs. 

"BILBO" I hear Sam scream.

"IM OKAY" Bilbo shouts back. I can see them grab onto each others hands and pull their barrels close together between waves. 

"This is so messed up" Sam pants.

"I know and I since things look bad I think you should know I literally just found another soulmark on my body" Bilbo rambles.

"Really? Same says Jacob Scim yours?" Sam asks.

"Same" Bilbo repeats. 

"That is gre-"

"SERIOUSLY?!? Sam Bilbo Alex's face blood is literally painting the water and you're talking about a soulmate you haven't even met?!? You can talk later it's not like he's gonna fall from the sky!" I lecture waving my hands around madly. 

"AAAAHHH WATCH OUT!" a boyish voice screeches then it's iwner falls into Sams arms. 

"Oh my" Sam mutters. "There is a man child in my arms." 

"Hey I'm a man! I just look less mature because I keep my hair short" the blonde elf defends crossing his arms. 

"This is ridiculous we are literally going through rapids in barrels catching random guys that fall from the sky" I grumble.

"I don't mind he's cute" Bilbo and Sam say in unison. 

"Well thanks but hold me tighter more rapids" the elf begs and wraps his arms around Sam. I roll my eyes and take a deep breath before they hit sending us spinning around an gasping for air once again. 

During the whole five minutes we are on that river many orcs try to kill us, Legolas surfs on an orc body while shooting other orcs, Legolas uses dwarf heads as stepping stones, Thorin saves Legolass life, Tauriel slices and dices many many orcs, Grace manages to kill at least twenty orcs with her bare hands, and Lacy and the new elf boy create a cheer for the fighters. Yeah we are an overachieving group of people.

Grace Legolas and Tauriel couldn't kill them all and couldn't come with us so now we're still floating down the dam river with orcs still after us. 

You know ninety percent of this journey has been running from orcs after Thorins head. So it's all his fault


	22. Chapter 22 Lake Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company meets Bard.

Sams POV 

As soon as the current slowed down Allie had Alex and Kilis barrels shoved down to her. She latched onto their arms and starting sucking their pain. Her veins turned black and her far twisted in discomfort.

"Allie don't take to much. You could kill yourself. You know Alex and Grace have a high pain tolerance so anything they feel is almost unbearable for you!" Bilbo scolds when Allies face turns white.

"I-i need to h-help them" Allie stammers out then let's out a strangled scream. 

"Wait she can take pain?" the boy man elf squeaks. Yes I'm still hanging onto him and Thorin seems to done with everything to care. 

"I understand that confusion. I am new to this company as well" Lacy sympathizes. I almost forgot about her whole we were floating down the river. She's so quiet.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asks while Allie shudders her whole body wracked with pain. Bilbo rips his tailcoat and tries his best to balance in the barrel and wrap Alex's face. 

"Not that I can see" Balin answers.

"Thank you Allie. You are truly amazing" Kili mutters and breathes a deep sigh of relief. 

"I think we've outrun the Orcs" Bofur states hopefully.

"Why are you still carrying me? Why does he look like he's felt all the pain she has? Most of all how did you escape?" the elf rattles out.

"Not for long, we've lost the current" Thorin states. Thorin Dwalin Balin and Bofur are having an entirely different conversation than us.

"Well you're cute and I wasnt gonna drop you in the rapids. They are romantic and platonic so they both feel all the others pain and stuff. Natalie helped us escape" I explain answering all his questions. 

"We almost half drowned!" Dwalin exclaims.

"Make for the shore!" Thorin orders. 

"Aye" Dwalin says and we all start paddling towards shore. Allie lets go of Kili and Alex and hangs low over her barrel. Lacy somehow manages rod rag herself out of the barrel. She ripped her ball gown before we dropped into the river but the dress still has heavy fabric. 

"Come on, let's go!" Thorin shouts and crawls onto to shore and slowly helps the dwarves onto the gravel shore. When Allies barrel floats up he actually picks her up while she weakly punches his chest.

"I freaking hate you put me down" she mumbles and grabs his shoulder. Instantly he clinches away and Allie sighs. "Don't touch my skin the pain I just took needs to settle or it will escape my body onto whoever I touch." Thorin gently sets her down on a rock and then helps Kili while Dwalin carries Alex and sets her down next to Kili. I get out with ease with the elf in one arm and helping Bilbo withdrew other. 

"How is she this strong? I'm pretty heavy" the elf says to Bilbo. 

"She's kind of amazing" Bilbo replies.

"Hey guys I'm not kind of amazing I am amazing. I'm the definition of amazing" I brag. Fili picks up Emily and pulls her sleeping form from the barrel. 

"We are so screwed" Allie mumbles and clenches the rock. Her veins are black and she's shivering. 

"On your feet" Thorin orders. 

"Kili, Alex, and Allie are wounded while Emily is knocked out" Fili points out. 

"Alex's face is practically shredded, most of us are covered in blood and exhausted" I argue and sets the elf down. 

"There's an Orc pack at our tail. We keep moving" Thorin explains.

"To where?" Balin asks.

"To the mountain, we're so close" Bilbo adds in. 

"Wait mountain are you taking me?" the elf questions rubbing his arms to warm them up.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain, we have no way to cross it" Balin remarks. 

"So then we go around" Bofur suggests.

"The orcs will run us down as sure as daylight. We've no weapons to defend ourselves" Dwalin objects. 

"You have two minutes" to rest Thorin announces. 

"So what's your name?" I inquire to the elf. 

"Jacob Scim" he says simply. My heart stops and Bilbo grabs my arm and squeezes it tight. 

"Oh my Valar" I breath. 

"Holy fuck I jinxed it" Allie snaps. 

"Jinxed what?" Jacob gulps.

"I said their new soulmate would fall from the sky during the rapids" Allie states and I glance at Bilbo. We are both seized by shock and now Jacob is gawking.

"Bilbo and Sam but I've inly just gotten your names!" Jacob shouts. "I mean this is quite lucky!" 

"We've only hair gotten yours too. But I have a feeling we're both happy about this" Bilbo assumes and reaches to touch Jacobs shoulder.

"One minute!" Thorin warns. "I guess he can fight so he can come with" Thorin tells Sam. "I can't believe I keep letting elves join."

"Hey us elves are fun!" Lacy squeals.

"Thank you."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allies POV

Agony is ripping through my body in waves. My hands are shaking and my skin is almost white. I took too much pain but still not enough.

Kili looks marginally better but still bad. He's clutching Alex's hands and holding the cloth to her bleeding face. The wound cannot be stitched being so close to her eyes so we must hope the bleeding stops. 

"Are you faring better?" Thorin prods and sits next to me.

"I will not speak to a man to cowardly to admit his feelings for some one" I hiss. "I know when people lie Thorin. I'm an expert." 

"Maybe I did lie but I do want us to stay apart" Thorin admits. 

"You are a fool Thorin Oakenshield" I lecture and manage to get up and walk away in dignity. But the pain keeps me from going far. I crash by Ori as he sits by the water and emptys his boots. 

Everything is quit except the constant chatter and questions from Sam and Bilbo to Jacob that is until I hear an arrow whiz by and land right into a stick. Ori whips around as I do to see Dwalin standing in front of us holding a branch with an arrow burrowed in it. The bowman who shot it is standing at point blank range. Four more steps and I could grab him. Dwalin caught the arrow meant for Ori obviously. Fili jumps up holding a rock which gets shot out of his hand. 

"Do it again and you're dead" the bowman threatens and points an arrow at Sam who currently looks the most dangerous.

"Excuse me, but um...you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?" Balin stammers but still manages to be diplomatic. The man lowers his bow slowly and nods.


	23. Smuggling

Sams POV 

"You three we're leaving come on!" Thorin shouts cutting Jacob Bilbo and my conversation short. Lacy is sitting quietly probably curious why se even came is read of staying with Tauriel.

"We will discuss more later but for now come on" I hiss and turn to follow the company and they stalk Bard back to his barge. 

"What makes you think I would help you?" Bard asks while shoving one of the scratched up barrels into the barge. 

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat" Balin points out. "No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many bairns?"

 

"A boy and two girls" Bard replies a find look on his face. I can tell he loves them very much. 

"And your soupmate, I imagine, they're a beauty?" Balin assumes and Bard hesitates. 

"Aye, she was." Balins face falls fast.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, come on, come on. Enough with the niceties" Dwalin snaps.

"What's your hurry?" Bard inquires. 

"What's it to you?" Dwalin demands. 

"Hey be nice!" Allie scolds. 

"I would like to know who you are, and what you were doing in these lands" Bard responds.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills" Balin explains lying through his teeth. 

"Simple merchants with three halfings-

"Hobbits" Thorin says cutting Bard off. Allie freezes up a shocked look on her face when he does that. I imagine I look equally surprised and Emily takes this time to jolt awake coughing a bit. 

"Two hobbits one with wings and two elves one bleeding out on the ground, so simple merchants you say?"

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin questions a softer expression on his face. 

"Please help out a fellow Middle Earth citizen" Allie begs. 

"I know where these barrels came from" Bard says. 

"Oh Valar Natalie or Grace would have come so in handy with this" I grumble under my breath. 

"What of it?" Thorin asks.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of king Thranduil" Bard points out. 

"Okay let me try" I state and step forward. "Hi I'm Sam and my elvish power is mind reading. Besides that here the elf bleeding out on the ground is Alex Blackheart!" Bard is taken aback and squints his eyes. 

"She can't testify for any of you" Bard says. Thorin sighs and nods at Balin. Bard leaps into his barge and throws the rope thing it to the dock to Balin.

"What about me I'm Lacy a messenger for Elrond" Lacy cuts in. 

"I have never heard of you and you don't seem to have any documents with his signature on hand" Bard observers looking over Lacys rumpled appearance and destroyed ball gown. 

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen" Balin assumes.

"Aye. But for that you would need a smuggler" Bard answers coyly.

"For which we would pay double." Bard freezes and contemplates for a moment.

"Get in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Graces POV 

The orcs keep after the dwarves and I stop because no toner elves seem to be following past the border. 

"Legolas we should be helping" I state.

Suddenly I hear a swishing sound and turn around to see an arrow heading right towards him. It is quickly shot out of the sky and the orc that shot it assaulted by Tauriel. 

"Tauriel we keep this one alive!" Legolas exclaims and stood dr from plunging a knife into its twisted heart.

"We're doing what now?" I snap. 

"Interrogating come along" Legolas orders and I elbow him. "Please come back to the castle." 

"Better lets go" I say and the three of us drag the orc back to the castle. I feel a pang of guilt realizing that Allie is ongoing hunted by orcs and Alex close to death and I'm not helping but I ignore it. 

 

Allies POV 

"Can you get if off?" I ask desperately holding up my wrist. The eleven smith nods and gently hammers at it. Each hit has a spark of magic till it comes off. I feel great relief once it's gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was. So will it always be. In time all foul things come forth" Thranduil states while pacing around the orc. 

We brought the filthy thing into the throne room for interrogation. Natalie joined in as well.

"You were tracking a company of thirteen dwarves, three hobbits, and four elves Why?" Legolas demands as he holds his sword against the orcs neck. This is a trick question because I know why. We want to make sure the orc is somewhat truthful.

"Not thirteen dwarves, and only two more elves. One elf is here and one soon to die and one dwarf along with the elf" the orc explains then glares at Tauriel and me. She's on edge having Lacy gone. "The blonde one, the blonde head assassin, we stuck her with a Morgul shaft. The poison's in her blood, she'll be choking on it soon. The young dwarf will go with her obvious to see."

"Answer the question, filth" I snap anger filling me. Black arrow? 

"[I do not answer to dogs, She-Elf!]" the orc spits in black speech and I clutch my dagger tighter.

"I would not antagonize her" Legolas advises.

"You like killing things, Orc? You like death? Then let me give it to you!" I growl and lunge forward knife in hand at the orcs chest. 

"Enough! Grace, leave! Go now" Thranduil orders and I freeze. I glare at Thranduil and his expression softens. Thranduil mouths "sorry" and I reluctantly walk off. 

I go to my room and instantly change. After getting into travel clothes I arm myself thoroughly with a multitude of weapons. 

"Grace we have to go. We have to save Alex and Kili" Natalie exclaims after storming into my room. "After saving them and solving all the other problems with this journey Thorin started we need to worry about the darkness returning. We also have to go now because the king is shutting us off from the world. He's scared."

"I agree lets go do you have weapons?" I ask looking Natalie up and down. She's changed out of her ball attire and into travel clothes as well. She carries a heavy pack on her back. Its our a alt some of the dwarves belongings. 

"I do come on!" Natalie says and we both speed walk to the gates. 

"Natalie and I are going for a walk" I tell the guards at the gate

"Aye princess please go" the guard invites and you both step out. They obviously didn't get the new order. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tauriels POV

I worry for Lacy deeply but how would I help. I can't go against my kings orders. 

"Close the gates permanently" Legolas orders the guards at the gate.

"Legolas" I say and he gives me a sympathetic look.

"What about Natalie and Grace?"

"What about them?" I inquire.

"They both left with weapons said they were going for a walk."

"Good we're going after them. Shut the gates behind us" Legolas demands and grabs my arm leading me out. 

"You sneak" I grin. "You knew they'd leave and you planned to go after them."

"I'm offended you'd think I'd do anything else."


	24. Act

Lacys POV 

Bard guides the boat cautiously through large rocks and dangerous waters. 

The entire time I just stare at this company I've joined. 

Allie sits wringing her hands veins running black. Kili clutches Alex's hand drifting in and out of consciousness. Alex lays limp looking dead. Sam Bilbo and Jacob whisper quietly to each other. 

Why did I come here?

"Watch out!" Bofur complains every time the boat nears an obstacle. 

"What are you trying to do? Drown us?" Thorin snaps and Allie elbows him. 

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here" Bard counters a lifebelt smirk on his face. 

 

"Oh, I've had enough of this lippy lake-man. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him" Dwalin growls receiving a smack from Ori.

"Oh, Bard. His name's Bard" I snap.

"How do you know?" Dwalin asks.

"Uh...I asked him" I reply and roll my eyes. I've no peppy laughter left. Im beginning to see how this journey ends. 

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him" Dwalin grumbles crossing his arms. I send Bard and apologetic look. 

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him" Balin states and I look over the dwarves shoulders to see Balin counting out coins. "Come on, now, lads. Turn out your pockets." Everyone starts to shuffle trough their pockets. 

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Balin whispers to Thorin.

"We don't" Thorin replies.

"I'm really sorry for them. Dwarves can be quite rude but you warm up" I mumble to Bard.

"You have surprising patience" Bard says and I shrug.

"It's wearing thin" you admit.

"There's um...just a wee problem. We're ten coins short" Balin observes and I turn to see nine piles of ten coins on the table. 

"Gloin, come on. Give us what you have" Thorin orders and Gloin glowers.

"Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! What have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-" The mountain comes into view and I gape at it. It looks simply magnificent. The rest of the company notices too and they all stare. Well the conscious ones at least. "Bless my beard." Gloin glances at Allie who isn't paying attempting to anything. She's absorbed in pain. "She has all my money. I lost a few bets." Thorin nudges Allie and she looks up suddenly. 

"Oh sorry. Here" she carelessly tosses her money bag onto the table. It lands with a loud thump. Its obvious she has won more than a few bets. Bard leaves his post at the head of the boat and walks over to the clump of dwarves.

"The money, quick. Give it to me" Bard demands and hooks out his hand.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions, but not before" Thorin responds in kind. 

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead" Bard warns. I glance ahead and see a port. 

"He's not lying" I confirm. Balin hands over the money dutifully.

"Hide in the barrels." 

"My wings will not go in!" Allie exclaims. 

"Then you are the angel of Middle Earth play the part!" Bard says quickly. Allie bawks and her eyes widen. 

"O-okay." The rest of us buckle down in the barrels. 

"Ssh. What's he doing?" Jacob mutters.

"Quit he's just talking to some guy" Allie answers. "He's talking to someone. He's pointing right at us. Now they're shaking hands. They must be friends."

"What?" Jacob says he's piravbslu wondering how naive Allie can be while having obliviously gone through some shit.

"He's selling us out!" Dwalin hisses. Allie didn't reply only kicks the barrel. I hear footsteps approaching a metal creak and then pounds of fish are poured into my barrel and all the others I assume.

"Thank you very much sir" Allie thanks. 

"Aye anything to help Bard and the lovely angel" a strangers voice says. 

"All of you stay silent and bear the fish" Allie growls out a minute later. "Please." The boat starts moving again. 

"We're approaching the toll gate" Bard informs. 

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers please!" someone shouts. "Oh, it's you, Bard! But who's this."

"Morning, Percy. This is the fabled Angel of Middl Earth" Bard greets. 

"Oh my my! I've never seen a legend before! Have you come to help us?"

"Of course but I'd prefer to be discreet miracles are best done quietly" Allie lies. 

"There we are, all in order" the man Percy remarks. "I won't say a word miss Angel."

Allies POV 

I feel sick to my stomach doing this but I put on a smile and wear it professionally.

Percy is kind and agreeable. He gives Bard back the goods papers in an instant.

"Not so fast" a new man says and steps out of the shadows. I can tell his face is as ugly as his soul. The man grabs the papers and glares at me. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland realm." The man looks at the barrels then at Bard. "Only they're not empty. Are they Bard? Also bringing I'm strangers?If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman. Not-" he picks up a fish and reveals Bomburs eye. I bite my lip. "A fisherman or an ambassador allowed to invite people in."

"That's none of your business" Bard counters. 

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." 

"Oh, come on, Alfrid. Have a heart, people need to eat" Bard reasons ask I debate stepping in.

"These fish are illegal" Alfrid points out and throws the fish down on Bomburs eye. "Empty the barrels over the side." The guard inst ally obey, grab Bilbo and Emily's barrel, and start dumping them. I hesitate for a moment before holding up my hand. 

"STOP" I demand sending a flow of power through my words. "The fish are going with me and Bard into the town for the people. It is my duty to bring help and that's what I will do. One black soul will not stop that." The guards stop immediately and set the barrels back up while Alfrid gapes. 

"She really is the Angel" one of the guard gasps. 

"Yes now Bard and I will be taking our leave" I state glaring. Alfrid reluctantly steps off the barge while the guards scramble.

"Ever the people's champion, hey, Bard? Protector of the common folk. Bringer of the angel. You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last."

"Raise the gate!" Percy yells and the fate into town slowly raises. Bard smirks and guides his barge through it. 

"The Master has his eye on you. You'll do well to remember, we know where you live" Alfrid threatens. 

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives" Bard retorts. 

We enter the miserable town silently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The townspeople stare and whisper as Bard sails by. I try not to notice. Bard guides the barge to a back post. A man sits smoking idly by it. 

"Kick them over" Bard mumbles and kicks over a barrel. I nod and start shoving all the barrels over. The company flops out. Sam picks Alex up while Fili shoulders Kili. I grab Emily's arms and shake her gently so she can refocus. Bard gives coin tote man sitting.

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing" Bard says and the man nods. "Follow me" Bard says to the company. We sneak through back pathways of the town thought people still see. Everyone seems to be friends with Bard so morning is said and no guards are alerted. 

"Da, our house! It's being watched" a small boy yelps and runs into Bard. I assume it's his son. 

"What do we do then?" Thorin asks angrily. I put a hand on his shoulder but accidentally transfer some pain so I yank it back. 

"I have a plan" Bard states and proceeds to explain in a low voice. 

"That is a fucked up plan" Jacob mutters. 

"I'm gonna tell you right now all of the and we have our fucked up" Sam responds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Graces POV

Natalie and I stand at the edge of the borders staring off where we last saw the dwarves. A tree branch cracks and I whip around now at ready to shoot. Tauriel and Legolas stand smiling sheepishly hands held up.

"I thought you were an orc" I insult a smirk on my lips. 

"Well fuck you too" Tauriel snorts.


	25. Fucktown

Allies POV 

The plan we came up with is shit but it's the only one we've got.  

In the corner of my eye I see what are presumably spies loitering around. Bard ignores them and ushers Bain, his son, and I forward. I gulp glancing at the cold deep water knowing my friends are swimming for their lives down there. Well Emily Kili and Alex are being dragged. The water isn't going to help Alex's wounds. Bard leads us up the stairs and is about to open the door and walk in when he turns to look at two fisherman that aren't fishing. 

"You can tell the Master I'm done for the day" Bard states and tosses one an apple. Then we walk inside and shut the door. 

"Da! Where have you been?" a short girl with brown hair tied up in a knot asks. She rushes into Bards waiting arms. 

"Father, there you are. I was worried" an older girl with similar features exclaims and hugs Bards as well. 

"Who's this?" they both ask looking at me. I smile and fluff my wings nervously. 

"I'm Allie." They both nod and roses eyebrows at the wings. 

"Are you an angel?" the younger one inquires. 

"Of sorts" I reply. 

"Will she bring us luck?" 

"Definitely Tilda. Here, Sigrid" Bard ruffles the younger ones hair, Tilda, and hands the bag he was carrying to the older one, Sigrid.  "Bain, get them in." Bain nods and runs down some stairs to the bottom of the house to the toilet. I followed after him to help. Bain gives the toilet wall two solid knocks, the signal, and Dwalin raises his dad out of the toilet seat. 

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off" Dwalin growls even still Bain offer shim a hand which Dwalin rejects. "Get off." Dwalin drags himself out of the water then pulls Pri out after him. Alex is shoved up a second later and I grab her. Kili comes p after her and Bain helps him. Emily is brought up with Fili. Sam practically leaps out bringing Bilbo with her. Their new soulmate needs a little boost but so does Lacy. The rest of the dwarves make it up okay. Thorin comes last like a fateful leader.

"Up there" Bain directs to the onset of dwarves. 

"You alright?" I question and grab his forearm. His safety concerns me even though he's a jerk. 

"Da, why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?" Sigrid asks shakily eyeing the group of us concerned. 

"I'm fine" Thorin says and pushes my arm off. I ignore the stab of sorrow that goes through my heart when he does. I will not turn into a weepy girl over him.

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda questions and Bard chuckles. 

"Maybe sweet Tilda maybe." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily's POV 

I wake up with my face in a fire. Filipe is waving a flaming stick over my arms. He's kneeling besides me with a hopeful look. 

"Clever way to wake me fast" I praise and yawn. Fili grins wanting my heart and takes a step back so I can sit up. Making a split decision I put my hand behind his neck and being home down to my level for a burning kiss. 

"What was that for?" he murmurs in a daze. 

"Because I love you" I whisper blinking slowly. Fili's smile spread across his face to each of his ears. 

"I love you too." Then were kissing again. 

"Sorry to break this up but here" Bard politely stops the movement and hands us new dry clothes. Bard continues along handing each meme we of the company new clothes. 

"They may not be the best fit, but they'll keep you warm" Bard assures. 

The ladies excuse ourselves to a different room to change and all work together to change Alex. She's still not awake in fact she's contracting a fever. 

"A fever isn't good" Allie mumbles and touches Alex's face. Her veins go black and she gasps in pain. "Just take a little more." 

"Allie stop you'll kill yourself!" Sam snaps and pulls her hand away. Allies hand stays outstretched and tears start to gather in her eyes. 

"This ain't going to end well for anyone is it?" she squeaks. Her words force the thought that this might not end in a pretty bow into my head. 

"No no it won't" Lacy utters while wringing out her endless brown locks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacobs POV 

This is all so confusing and new. I've never been out of Greenwood before dot his is very weird. Not to mention the fact I have two soulmates! Who are already in a relationship. It makes me feel intrusive but I want to be selfish when it comes to them. 

The little girl Tilda offers Bilbo some new clothes a blue fur jacket to be exact. 

"Oh, thank you" Bilbo says politely. At first glance Bilbo seems like a wry mannerly polite person and he is. I shake my head when Tilda offers me new clothes. Elvish clothes dry quickly. 

The leader Thorin who's got a soft spot for the angel, Allie, gazes out the wif so looking white as a sheet. 

"The Dwarvish Wind-Lance" he mumbles. Glancing out the window I see a large mounted crossbow. Well that's at least what it looks like. 

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Bilbo and I observe in sync. I admittedly blush. 

"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon the city was on fire. It was a day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale" the older scholar, Balin, who knows everything explains. I can almost see Smaug burning as he speaks. "Girion, the lord of the city, rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a Black Arrow fired from a wind-lance could have pierced the dragon's hide. And few of those arrows were ever made." Bilbo states vividly probably scared. Sam explained he was here to steal something from the dragon. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The store was running low when Girion made his last stand." The story needn't continue because we all knew how it ended. 

"If the aim of men had been true that day, much would've been different" Thorin grumbles. 

"You speak as if you were there" Bard comments a slight scowl upon his face. 

"All dwarves know the tale" Thorin counters. 

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened his scale under the left wing, one more shot and he would've killed the beast" Bards son, Bain, buts in. Dwalin chuckles condescendingly when he does, 

"That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." Bilbo gives me a look as if to apologize for the dwarves rudeness. The so called fairy story seems quite accurate. 

"Well if this company has taught you anything its that most fairy stories are true" Allie retorts and glares at Thorin. Thorin ignores her easily and turns to Bard. 

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" 

"Wait here" Bard orders and walks down to the bottom do the house again. 

"Tomorrow begins the last days of Autumn" Thorin says. He must not want Bard to overhear the true nature of this journey.

"Durin's Day falls the morning after next. We must reach the mountain before then" Balin states. 

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Fili inquires. 

"Then this quest has been for nothing" Bofur responds. At that moment Bard returns with a wet sack. He opens it to reveal these "weapons." The dwarves cluster around and each pick one up. 

"What is this?" Thorin questions angrily holding up a hook thing.

"Pike hook. Made from an old harpoon" Bard answers nonchalantly. 

"And this?" Kili weakly inquires holing up a hammer type thing. 

"A crow bill, we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in a hand, I grant. But in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none" Bard points out. I snidely grin because I'm still in possession of my scimitars.

"We paid for weapons. Iron forged, swords and axes!" Gloin shouts riling everyone up. 

"I'm too tired for this shit" Allie mumbles and godly her head as the dwarves start arguing. 

"It's a joke!" Bofur hisses. The dwarves throw all the make shift weapons back on the table. 

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key" Bard snaps. 

"Thorin, why not take what's on offer and go. I've made do with less, so have you" Balin reasons. I think Balin is my favorite he's the most sensible. "I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere" Bard says firmly. All eyes snap to him. 

"What did you say?" Sam asks taking on a threatening posture. 

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. We must wait till nightfall" Bard exams and Sam relaxes a bit. Reluctantly the company sits back down Kili wincing when he does. Allie gives him a sympathetic glance and holds out her hands to show her veins are still running black. 

"So what's your story?" Sam inquires. 

"What do you mean my story?" I ask.

"She means like family friends any tragic back stories we should know. That sort of thing" Bilbo elaborates. I'm beginning mots we how they balance each other out. 

"Oh well my parents are alive and well. My goldfish died when I was young" I say. 

"Goldfish?" they both ask.

"Well goldfish and brother but mostly goldfish" I shrug. 

"You're an odd one that's for sure" Sam comments and ruffles my short hair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Graces POV 

"I thought you were going to stay in the kingdom like you told Allie" Legolas remarks. 

"I was then I realized that we cannot let every win. Even with the smallest victories they gain power. I will not let evil become stronger than us" I vow. "I am also not one to let her friends die from morgul arrow poisoning." 

"The orcs and dwarves went to Laketown" Tauriel reports looking on into the distance viewing the misty town. 

"Let's take the secret elvish passage" Natalie suggests. 

"I agree with Natalie. We need to get their fast if we are to save Alex and Kili" I announce. "Come along we must have haste."


	26. Weapons

Lacy's POV 

The bonds are bright and pulsing when I open my eyes to them again. The blue one connecting Tauriel and I thrums brightly. It makes me smile when I see it get thicker. She's coming for me. Alex and Kilis once a wonderful braid is dull and dark. It's strained with pain. 

Jacobs bond to Sam and Bilbo from his heart is red as well as the one connecting Sam as Bilbo. They are now a triad if they choose to accept. 

As I scan across a bright purples strand catches my eye. It's new and protruding from Allies heart. Her blue one has taken a darker hue also. So the screaming in the dungeon with the ruins must have triggered a new bond. Someone has got to tell her. 

I open my mouth to call her over but Thorin suddenly jumps up. 

"We're going to break into that armory get our weapons and leave this place. We don't have time to wait" he announces. 

"Good things come to those who wait" Allie objects. 

"Yes but people who wait miss things!" Thorin snaps. Allie glares and crosses her arms. She's obviously sick of his shit. Why she doesn't speak out more surprises me. Without Grace her strengths of will seems to dissipate. 

"But what about Kili and Alex they seem to be getting worse" Fili argues gesturing to the unconscious and practically limp bodies in the corner. Kili is clutching Alex's hand. Her face is wrapped up but keeps bleeding through and her leg is in the same shape. The blood out of her leg is now black. She's been poisoned.

"We cannot miss Durins day" Thorin states firmly. 

"We do need weapons" Sam whispers. She's missing her battle axe and Emily her trident. 

"Then let's just fucking go!" Allie growls. The dwarves pull themselves together while I sneak back to Sam Bilbo and Jacob. 

"You're bond is very strong. It's red by the way. Also this idea isn't a good one and what the hell were we thinking leaving our homes?" I ask. 

"I wanted to escape prissy elves who insult my diet, manners, looks, and weapon choice" Sam replies. 

"I needed to keep and eye on Allie and my house was getting a bit stuffy" Bilbo admits. 

"I didn't purposely leave I fell into her arms and went with the flow" Jacob respond. 

"Wait what did you say about our bond?" they all question at of me after realizing what I said. 

"It's a triad and its red" I say. "Quite pretty." Then I just trim and waltz away. I try not to meddle too much. 

"Wait you can't leave!" Bain objects stepping in front of Thorin. 

"Move" Thorin orders shoving past Bain. The rest of the company follows except for the non dwarves and Kili. 

"I'm sorry Bain but technically Thorin is out leader and we gotta follow him" Kili apologizes. He still has strength left to walk. Alex mumbles and her hand move to touch her face. Kili inhales sharply and exhales loudly when her hand falls.  

"We have to go. Bye Bain" Allie mumbles and pats his hand. Kili shoulders Alex's weight and Sam helps. The rest of us leave the house regretfully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily's POV 

 

The dwarves create a stepping playgoer with their bodies allowing Thorin, Kili, Dwalin, Allie, Bilbo, Jacob, Sam, Lacy, Fili, and I to climb up and into the armory. 

"Shh. Keep it down" Dwalin orders to the group of us. 

"As soon as we have the weapons, we'll make straight for the mountain" Thorin whispers. Then he looks at Allie. "Go, go, go." Allie rolls her eyes and flies through the window skipping the dwarf stepping stairs. "Next." Jacob and Sam gallantly leap up the dwarves and into the window. Bilbo and I scramble up the dwarves and through the window. The rest of the thieving group gets up and Thorin starts grabbing a lot of weapons. Sam grabs an ace and frowns at its smallness. Allie grabs a sword and I do too. I'd rather have my trident and she her katana. But we must settle for this. 

Thorin starts piling weapons in Kilis arm making me flinch for him. 

"Watch what you make him carry" Allie scolds and Thorin brushes her off. Kili groans and shifts. 

"You alright?" Thorin asks. 

"I can manage. Let's just get out of here" Kili replies flinching. Kili turns to walk down the stairs and trips dropping all the weapons in a huge crash and sending him flopping down. 

"No!" I hiss and run down the steps next to him. I know the noise has alerted the guards. 

"Run!" someone outside yells just as faiths burst through the armory doors. Kili and I are grabbed with swords  
jutting against our necks. I grit my teeth in frustration but hold back my fire. Killing the guards won't help right now. Thorin looks at Kili and I his expression softening when it lands on his nephew and nods to everyone. The rest of the weapons hit the ground. Allie smacks Thorin over the head and literally growls. 

"Idiot."  The guard releases me and shoves me into Filis arms. Kili gets to be the insurance. 

"Let's go ingrats" the guard scowls and drags Kili out. The rest of us follow in surrender. That could have gone a lot better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sams POV 

We are brought into the town square to see their supposed leader minutes later. Thorin looks really angry this is a waste of time after all. Bilbo grips my hand for support and I offer my other one to Jacob. He's part of my responsibility now. Jacob takes it gratefully. 

"What is the meaning of this?" their leader demands storming out of his large house half dressed. He's fat and ugly matching his soul most likely. 

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, Sire" the was guard explains. The whole town has father to watch so they cheer when they deem it appropriate. 

"Ah! Enemies of the state, huh?" the master asks with a stink eye. 

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, Sire" the rat, Alfrid from earlier, adds.

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin snaps suddenly and steps out from the crowd. 

"Oh shit this can't end well" Allie murmurs. 

"You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin. Son of Thrain, son of Thror!" Dwalin shouts loudly pointing at Thorin sending whispers through the crowd. Allie hits herself in the face and Thorin preens. Thorin walks out next to Dwalin trying not to look smug. 

"We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland" Thorim states calmly. 

"Just shut up please" Emily grumbles. The audience starts to whisper again. 

"I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the north!" Thorin exclaims and I just shake my head. Bribery and bragging on ourselves isn't the way to go. Thorin turns to face the townspeople with a determined face. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" The town cheers loudly and claps wildly. 

"We should not make promises we can't keep" I comment to Jacob and Bilbo. They nod in agreement with me. 

"Death! That is what you'll bring upon us" Bard screams silencing everybody. 

"Hey everybody man ego showdown in the town square" Allie squeaks sarcastically and rolls her eyes. Bars shoves through the crowd to stand before Thorin. "Dragonfire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all." Thorin looks contemplative for a moment before raising an eyebrow. 

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain" Thorin vows raising his arms to push the point farther. "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" All the people screech and cheer jumping up and down. The idea of a wealthy life excites them. Bard looks desperate now and I can understand that. Waking Smaug risks so many lives especially those of his town. 

"All of you! Listen to me, you must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose?" Bars turns to Thorin glaring coldly. "The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

"Is all this arguing really worth it" Jacob whispers to me and I shake my head. 

"It's a show of dominance" Bilbo answers. 

"Now. Now. We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget, that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast. Hm!" the master exclaims triumphantly. 

"It's true, Sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing its mark" Alfrid continues haughtily. Hard ignores them and looks at Thorin pleading. 

"You have no right. No right to enter that mountain."

"I have the only right" Thorin counters and Bard backs away. He looks hopeless. Thorin however turns to the master and waltzes towards him. "l speak to the Master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" The master hesitates for a second. "What say you?"

"I say unto you..."


	27. Celebration

Allies POV 

"WELCOME!" I breath a sigh of relief when the masters reply echoes over the crowd. Bard glares at us and I give him a soft look. He goes to storm away but I catch his sleeve.

"I'm so sorry" I whisper. "You're probably right about everything but I swear I will do everything in my power to not let that happen." 

"You really are the angel aren't you?" Bard replies lowly. He's still angry. 

"Not yet" I say barely above a whisper then let him storm off. My gaze follows him and I sigh. I'm just so consumed by hopelessness. The crowd cheers oblivious to the terror they've fought upon themselves while the dwarves preen. 

"Welcome, and thrice welcome king under the mountain!" the master yells raising the cheers and whistles.  "NOW LET US CELEBRATE!" 

"Oh no" Sam mutters. 

"Yay a party I need a drink!" I exclaim my mood changing drastically. 

"What happens when she drinks?" Jacob inquires. 

"Bad things" Emily replies before the celebrations starts assembling. Lakemen pull out instruments and the guards bring out wines and ales while others bring tables and chairs. 

"Guys we most likely have one last night of pure undaltered joy before this quest continues as is. So let us enjoy it!" I cheer loudly and head on the dance area spreading my wings and letting them help me in a flow of nice movements.

"I'm with her!" Lacy agrees and follows me into the dance area. The others dwarves nod respectively head after me or grab some ale. I see Sam and Bilbo drag Jacob up to dance. Both Adam and Jacob take turns twirling Bilbo. 

Lacy has let her hair down and is moving wildly. 

Ori has forced Dwalin to dance with him while Dori is distracted by Nori. 

Fili is happily dancing with Emily and they both look the happiest I've seen in this whole journey. The rest of the dwarves are riddled in the crowd joking and drinking but Thorin is odd to the side sulking. I forgo dancing and my plans to get drunk and approach him. 

"You should dance or drink or something instead of sulk" I suggest pointedly. 

"I've no time for petty things" Thorin snipes crossing his arms. I admit to admit his intense stubbornness but it is so annoying. 

"Petty things like this keep the company's morale up unlike you who tears it down" I retort. "Come in and dance with me." 

"I don't dance I do battle" Thorin mumbles. "On the ground unlike you." 

"No one is fighting anyone we're all dancing, on the ground!" I exclaim throwing my hands in the air in frustration. "Thorin come on if you too coward to admit you kind of love me with me or even kiss me again you at least have to dance with me." Thorins face softens and he uncrossed his arms to grab my hand.

"I'm no coward so I will give you one dance" Thorin agrees and I beam. I'll soften this stone king yet. 

"Thank you king flowers" I say remembering the time I crowned him flower king after leaving the Carroc.

"Oh yes I remember that. My nephew still thinks you're quite crazy" Thorin chuckles. Is ugh with him and guide in into the center of the designated dancing area when a slow song starts playing. It wasn't a coincidence and signaled the band to play one. 

"I think I'm crazy. I don't mind that either. Now come on you should know how to slow dance" I snap. Thorin rolls his eyes and outs a hand in my waist and another twined into my fingers. I put my other hand on his waist and giggle when we both try to lead. 

"Allow me" Thorin orders softly.

"I'll allow it this one time." Thorin half smiles at my remarks and takes the lead in our dance. I lose sight of the worry the next part of this journey carries and my bottomless fear the Kili and Alex won't be okay. Though Alex seems to be becoming more responsive and Kili is a bit more lively. A sickly shade of white has come over the both of them despite these tiny improvements. 

"Your friend and my nephew will surely be okay" Thorin assures seeing me staring at them. 

"I have hope they will but the rest of this long journey, facing off a dragon, could kill anyone of my friends. I'm just worried is all" I admit shrugging.

"Don't be as you said this is one night if undaltered joy before the rest of our journey. Enjoy it Allie" Thorin advises and my heart flutters a little. I'm flattered he listens to my words and cares about me a little. But what really gets me is the way my name rolls off his tongue emphasized by his gruff deep voice. 

"Your words mean so much to me. Sometimes I forget you don't care" I joke. Thorin doesn't reply and spins me into a soft dip. 

"I assure you I do care a great deal" Thorin promises his face close to mine.

"Then why don't your actions reflect that?" 

I get no response 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacobs POV

Dancing with Bilbo and Sam had been the most fun I've ever had. Sam really knows how to laugh and have fun while Bilbo is more reserved he still knows how to party. They're both quite contradicting people yet the fit so seamlessly and they make a place for me with ease. 

It's acceptance and it feels..nice. I'm going to enjoy it cautiously. 

Not to mention they both have lips that are so kissable. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sams POV 

I'm shaken awake by Allie. Blinking I sit up to find I'm tangled with Jacob and Bilbo. Jacob and I have appeared to sandwich the cozy hobbit in the night. I'm not sure wen the agreement to share a rooms was made but I can't say I mind. 

"This was the cutest thing I've ever stumbled upon and I hate the fact I have to ruin it but it's time to take our leave" Lacy murmurs. 

"Yep thanks Lace" I reply sleepily and reach over to pat Bilbos face till he blinks then reach further to hit Jacobs arm till he chokes awake. 

"What?" Bilbo and Jacob mutter slowly blinking to realization.

"Time to go"  I say. Lacey makes her exit shortly after that. 

I get up quickly changing in the bathroom and gathering my things and the horrid axe that the master provided me with. It's so tiny and made with the shittiest metals. I have to make it work though. When I exit the bathroom pulled together and ready for anything Bilbo and Jacob are just rolling out of bed.

"Get up you two!" I yell and clap loudly. Bilbo jumps instantly and Jacob scrambles to his feet so fast he bumps his head. I can't help but think they're quite adorable. 

"Up we are up!" they exclaim defensively.  

"Get dressed, clean yourselves and pick up the weapons the master gave us. Except you Jacob you lucky boy still have your nice elvish made personalized scimitars" I order softening at the end. I really miss my axe. 

"Yes ma'am" they chime and trudge past me to the bathroom. Sighing I take a deep breath and step out of the room towards the kitchen where the dwarves are no doubt hungover and stuffing themselves.

Arriving at the kitchen I see my prediction is correct. Thorin is his usual cheery self but he does seem to be less annoyed. Maybe it's Allie forcing him to hold her hand on the table. She seems happier now then she did before last night. Her hope was gone all of ours were. 

"Good morning Sam" Emily greets half smiling. She sits next to a groaning Alex and whimpering Kili. I don't think they'll be able to come on the next leg. We have to reach the mountain before nightfall and they can barely even walk. 

"Not so good for them" I observe solemnly and grab an apple to eat. 

"No, but hope remains while their hearts still beat" Fili comments convincingly with a faltered smile. He sounds more likes he's trying to persuade himself to believe.

"Food" Jacob whines stumbling in and reaching with grabby hands towards me. I hand him a pear, some granola, and nudge him into a chair. Bilbo follows minutes later and I do the same. 

Breakfast passes in an awkward silence before the master stomps in. 

"Shall you make your exit and be on your way to bring fortune back to us!" he cheerfully invites. Thorin stands in an instant. 

"Yes we shall do you have a boat with supplies prepared?" he inquires.

"Yes we do come along" the master answers firmly. Thorin nods to us and we all stand gathering our shitty human weapons and meager belongings. Allie looks longing for the weight of her katana but carries the human dagger much better. I do my duty and lift Alex to her feet shouldering her weight. 

The company steps out of the house and loud music starts to play while people surround us forming a perfect path. 

Thorin holds his head high and we stride through this busted town with pride. 

"You do know we're one short? Where's Bofur?" Bilbo asks aloud when we near the dock.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind" Thorin decides harshly.

"We'll have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays" Balin explains. 

"Seems harsh but I can see reason I'm your choice this time Thorin" Allie comments. Thorin looks rather taken back by her response but doesn't say a word. Probably doesn't want to risk her taking it back. 

Our stride takes us right up to the dock and one by one we step into a large boat filled with supplies and extra weapons. When I go to step in Thlrin stops me and Kili who is next to me. 

"Not you two. We must travel at speed, you will slow us down" Thorin demands and Kili look absolutely crushed. 

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you"

"Thorin don't be ridiculous" Allie hisses.

"No, no" Thorin repeats plainly. 

"I'm going to be there when that door's opened. When we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin.." Kili trails off with a pleading look. I stand by saying nothing and holding Alex up. I don't know what I could say. Bilbo stands behind me and Jacob behind him. They both seem hesitant around Thorin. 

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed" Thorin insists and reaches to hold Kilis shoulder. Thorin is smiling and has a pleasing look in his eye. He really wants his nephew safe. Kili nods and backs up. I sit Alex on a barrel next to Kili so he can hold her up before boarding the barge with Jacob and Bilbo. 

"I'm sorry Kili" Allie whispers and boards followed by Thorin.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded" Oin volunteers and steps off the boat. 

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!" Fili argues angrily. 

"Fili" Kili mutters.

"I will carry him if I must!" Fili persists. 

"One day you will be King and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf. Not even my own kin" Thorin states with a stony face. Fili looks over to Kili hopelessly. Fili faces Thorin and tries to push past him to get off. Enily grabs his arm and Thorim stops him. 

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company."

"I'll stay too. Tauriel is coming after me I want to meet her" Lacy announces and steps off. No one asks how she knows Tauriel is coming because we know she can probably see it. 

"Goodbye take care you guys if Grace comes tell her I'm fine" Allie says. 

"I belong with my brother. Sorry Em but stay with them" Fili responds to Thorin yanking away and walking to Kili, Oin, and Alex. 

Loud trumpets announce the Master as he steps into an elevated platform in the nicest fineries. 

"Go now with our good will" the master wishes. 

"Wait!" I hear someone yell. 

"And may your return bring fortune to all!" The master adds gleeful. I can't help but he glad we're leaving because that guy is a rat. The boat shoves off and we float away waving and smiling as the crowd cheers. 

"No!" the same someone yells and I look back to see Bofur standing at the pier. We're to far gone now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lacys POV

"Did you miss the boat as well?" Bofur questions looking at us. Suddenly Alex goes completely limp and Kili collapses looking paler than ever. 

"Alex? Kili!"


	28. Moon

Lacys POV 

"Oh my Valor Alex!" I exclaim and grab her before she can hit the ground. Bofur grabs Kilis falling body as well. 

"We need to get them somewhere safe" Fili says sternly. He has a worried look on his face. 

"Bards house" Oin murmurs and we all nod. I hoist Alex up and Fili does the same with Kili. We move as quickly as we can through the dispersing crowds with the weight of our companions to Bards home. 

Bofur knocks on the door when we get there and Bard has it yanked open in seconds. 

"No. I'm done with dwarves, go away!" he snaps but I catch the door before he can slam it. 

"No! No! No one will help us. Kili's and Alex are sick" I plead and Bard looks a there pale forms of what used to be great warriors. 

"They're very sick" Bofur whispers. Bars gives us a pitying look and opens the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily's POV

The boat moves speedily across the lake with the dwarves rowing it. Thorin seems to relish the wind lightly blowing his braids as he stands at be front staring at the mountain. Allie sits at the back flapping her wings to help the boat along she is smiling and occasionally flips a wing to send air at Thorins back. He doesn't care. Thorin is so preoccupied with his mountain he barely notices anything else. 

I'm so preoccupied with the absence of Fili I can't not notice anything else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the boat docks at the shore we trek up a large hill to the overlook onto an abandoned city and the mountain. 

"What is this place?" Bilbo asks a little fidgety. 

"It was once the city of Dale. Now it is a ruin. The Desolation of Smaug" Balin grimly nutters. 

"The sun will soon reach midday. We must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way" Thorin orders ignoring the ruined city and stomping past us. He's got his eyes on the prize. 

"Wait. Is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here, on no account were we to-"

"Do you see him? We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own. Come" Thorin demands cutting off Bilbos worried words. Thorin turns again as starts leading the company closer to the mountain. 

"We aren't even there and he's already obsessed" Allie grumbles crossing her arms and frowning.

"Allie fly and search for the door!" Thorin yells. Allie huffs, extends her wings, and with a mighty swoop launches upwards. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Traipsing around the mountain we intently search for some sort of stairs to lead to a small outcropping. Sam and Jacob stand in different positions slowly scanning while the dwarves sprint, stop, look and start over.

"Anything?" Thorin asks loudly for everyone to hear.

"Nothing!" Dwalin replies.

"Nada" Sam says.

"Zilch" Jacob adds. Thorin sighs and opens the map again. 

"If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us" he murmurs to himself and us. I look up listlessly and squint. I just see rock. Bilbo however elbows me and points upward at a large carving of a previous king in the side of the mountain. The ace he holds look almost like it has stairs carved out. 

"Is that?"

"I think it is" I answer Bilbo. 

"Up here!" we both shout and Thorin dashes over.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins and Miss Emily" Thorin praises and waves the company over. 

Thus the annoying uphill climb began while Allie helpfully cheered us on. She can't carry anyone but she did carry some packs up which was nice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allies POV 

Thorin's intense focus on getting into the mountain concerns me a little bit but it also forces me to work harder. 

I flew next to the company while they climbed occasionally taking a bag up but mostly just making sure no one fell.  Once everyone made it to the top I let myself take a breath. 

"This must be it. The hidden door" Throin muses and runs a hand over the unitary rally smooth part of the mountain wall. He holds out his hand to me and I sheepishly pull the key from my shirt and push it into his hand. 

"I guess you can have it back now dwarf king" I say. He faces the company smiling widely and holding up the key. 

"Let all those who doubted us, rue this day!" he exclaims and we all cheer and clap. Excitement runs through my body  and I have the urge to yell out "I MADE IT" but I don't. I'm just so happy that me a pathetic little hobbit from Bag End managed to make it this far. I look at Emily and her eyes reflect the same notion. We couldn't be prouder of ourselves or more glad for the dwarves. 

"Well I doubted you but I think this is a good day" Jacob interjects and we all groan.

"Jake no" Sam grumbles. 

"Anyway now, we have a key.." Dwalin numbers and stalks forward and starts touching the wall. "Which means there's somewhere there is a keyhole." Thorin looks up at the sun daringly almost. It's close to setting. 

"The last light of Durin's Day...will shine upon the keyhole" Thorin says under his breath but loud enough for me to hear. I notice that I've gravitated towards him standing close. Dwalins touches bring up nothing and no evidence of a key hole. "Nori." Nori pulls out a glass and a spoon and rushes to the wall. He starts talking and listening looking for a hollow spot. 

I'm not nervous. No I just think we're missing something. 

"We're losing the light. Come on!" Thorin snaps anxiously. Dwalin desperately starts to kick the wall and Nori starts tapping frantically. 

"Be quiet. I can't hear when you're thumping!" Nori whines.

"I can't find it. It's not here! It's not here!" Dwalin exclaims and I raise an eyebrow. Something from this puzzle is missing. 

Jacobs POV 

I snickered to myself after my comment. I sort of enjoy pointing the logic out for my own amusement. 

The sun is technically setting slowly but for the dwarves and the rest of the company is must pass like lightning. 

"Break it down!" Thorin orders and Bofur Gloin and Sam step forward. In sink they slam their axes and hammers against the wall. Each hit breaks the metals a bit more. "Come on!" The hits become harder making the tools break faster. 

"It's no good! The door's sealed! Can't be open by force. Powerful magic is on it" Balin points out sourly. The hits stop and they broken tools are dropped. Sam glares at the metal shards and wood handle. 

"The sun is set" I report bitterly when darkness settles on the sky. I was really rooting for these dwarves deposited doubting they'd make it. 

"No!" Thorin yells disbelieving. 

"Thorin I think we missed something" Allie adds and touches his arm gentlly. Thorin rips open the map and does over it. 

"The last light of Durin's Day...will shine upon the keyhole." His voice is small and pitiful. I feel sorry for him and the other dwarves. This whole journey for nothing. "That's what it says. What did we miss?" Allie bites her lip thoughtfully. I looks up then at the wall, thinking quietly. Bilbo snaps nervously. The answer is right there! But what is it? "What did we miss? Balin." Balin shakes his head sadly. 

"We've lost the light. There's no more to be done. We had but one chance. Come away, lads. It's over" Balin states downcast. Dejected the dwarves start to step away one by one. 

"Wait a minute, what?" Bilbo asks staying behind. 

"How can you give up just like that?!" Allie questions loudly. 

"Where are they going?" Bilbo asks turning to Thorin. 

"Stop them Thorin!" Allie demands. 

"I agree no way can this be over like that" I chime in.

"You can't give up now!" Sam shouts. Looking completely crestfallen Thorin drops the key onto the ground and shoves the map into Allies hands before stomping off. 

"Thorin" she chokes out. "Please there must be more." Thorin ignores her. 

"You can't give up now!" Bilbo repeats as Thorin joins the rest of the dwarves on their way down. 

"That cannot be it. There is more" Emily mutters. "Stand by the grey stone. When the thrush knocks, and the setting sun. And the last light of Durin's Day will shine..." Emily starts to pace and looks back at the door then to the rising moon. 

"The last light. The last light" I repeat furrowing my eyebrows. There is definitely more to that sentence than we think. Suddenly there's an audible clinking noise. All heads still here turn to see a thrush rapping a nut against the wall.

"When the thrush knocks" I utter staring wide eyed. The pieces click into place one by one for us. The clouds pass and direct moonlight shines on the door. 

"The last light will shine upon the keyhole!" Allie exclaims excitedly. Gripped by a rush of hope we all watch as the moon reveals a tit keyhole perfect for the key once held onto Allies shirts. That's a story is like to hear. 

"The keyhole!" Emily squeaks. Bilbo runs to the edge and looks down at the dwarves. 

"Come back! Come back! It's the light of the moon! The last moon of Autumn!" he screams then laughs to himself. Allie giggles and fluffs we wings happily. 

"Where's the key? Where's the key?! Where's the-" I stop short when my foot hits the metal key and it falls right off the cliff. My stomach plummets and I gasp. Allie lets out a yelp and throws herself right off after it.


	29. Searching

Allies POV 

I tuck my wings in tight and dive bomb down. Squinting and reaching out I give a fall and propel myself further down. I just manage to catch it before it hits the ground. I extend my wings rapidly and the air resistance sends me springing upwards. With long flaps I rise above the cliff edge and toss the key to Thorin. 

Sams POV 

Thorin effortlessly catches the key and turns to the door. Allie goes to make a quick circle so she can slow down. 

I make a noise of excitement as he inserts it and twists. A square outline a bit taller than a dwarf instantly appears and with ease Thorin shoves the door open. That's when Allie lands and speed walks to Thorin. 

"Erebor" Thorin says in a clear steady voice. Allie hugs his arm and smiles. Thorin walks in slowly with her and Balin on his heels. The rest of us move slowly to see inside. 

"Thorin," Balin chokes out and Thorin places a hand on his shoulder. 

"We made it" Allie whispers and beams at Balin who is close to tears. 

"I know these walls. These halls. This stone" Thorin murmurs and runs a hand over the smooth wall. Thorin walks further in and I duck inside. Everything is beautifully carved.

"You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light" Thorin states looking at Balin. 

"I remember" Balin confirms and nods. Looking all around I catch glimpse of a engraving upon the door. Gloin sees it too and points. 

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home" Gloin reads. Above the engraving of the throne there's a stone carved with accents to emphasize it. 

"The throne of the king" Balin says. 

"And what's that above it?" Bilbo asks referring to the stone. 

"The Arkenstone" Thorin replies. Allie looks at Thorin then Emily and then Bilbo gulping deeply. I remember Emily telling me about why her Allie and Bilbo are along on this trip, to get that stone. 

"The Arkenstone. And what's that?" Bilbo questions. 

"That, Master Burglar and Mistress Burglars is why you are her" Thorin remarks and I share a worried look with Jacob. Bilbos eyes widen to saucers and he gapes at the dwarves. Emily darts her eyes around and Allie tightens her grip on Thorins arm. Protectively I wrap and arm around Bilbos shoulders. Jacob grabs Bilbos hand and squeezes it comfortingly. 

"Oh yeah right we have to face a dragon for that" Allie chuckles nervously. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lacy's POV 

Kili groans loudly clutching his leg and crushing Alex's hand. The pain has worsened for him greatly meaning him and Alex haven't much time. 

"Can you not do something?" Bofur inquires to Oin and me. 

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever" Oin snaps.

"I know no elven magic" I respond.

"We have nightshade, feverfew-" 

"They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?" Oin questions cutting Bard off. Bard sets down his many bottle d herbs and stares confused.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs" Bard says.

"Pigs?" Bofur asks then nods. "Weed? Right." Bofur looks at Kili and points. "Don't move." Then he's dashing away with Kili glaring at his leaving form. 

"Hang in there Kili and Alex hang in there" I murmur and look at their fading bond connection. They've got very little time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily's POV 

Balin walked us further into the mountain after Jacob and Sam managed to let Bilbo leave. Valor bless his kind soul for doing that. 

"You want us to find a jewel?" Bilbo asks nervously. 

"A large white jewel, yes" Balin clarifies. 

"That-that's it? Only I imagine there's quite a few down there" I comment wringing my hands. If I were to die and fail Fili would have no future with me and probably no future at all. 

"There is only one Arkenstone. And you'll know it when you see it" Balin vows.

"Right. Okay let's go then Gem Stealing Squad" Allie mutters and we walk on ahead a few more steps. 

"In truth, lad and lassies. I do not know what you will find down there. You needn't go if you don't want to. There's no dishonor in turning back." Balin looks honest and he wears a brave face. 

"No. Balin, we promised we would do this. And I think we must try" Bilbo says with a shaky voice. Balin chuckles and we stare clueless. 

"It never ceases to amaze me."

"What's that?" we inquire in unison. 

"The courage of hobbits." This makes me smile and I hug the old dwarf happily. 

"You are a kind soul" I compliment and pull away. For comfort I grab Emilys and Bilbos hands. 

"Thank you miss Allie. Go now, with as much luck as you can muster" Balin orders gently. We nod and turn away making our way step by step. "Oh, and one more thing." We turn and nod. 

"If there is in fact a um...a live dragon down there...don't waken it." Terrified we nod again and then back to taking steps down the stairs descending into the kingdom.

"Balin?" Bilbo says turning around to find no one there. 

"Come one Bilbo it's time to be brave" I encourage.

"I know I just hope dragon isn't the last thing I see." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allies POV

Slowly we creep down the stares till the small passage opens to a larger than life room filled with gold, precious metals, and other jewels. My breath is taken away by the sheer amount of treasure. 

"That is a lot of gold" Emily observes. 

"I agree who needs this much gold?" I say. Bilbo shrugs and knocks on a pillar. 

"Hello" he states but shrinks back when his knock echoes loudly throughout the mountain. I glare at him.

"Bilbo we are trying not to wake the dragon remember!" I snap. 

"Well he's not at home. Not at home. Good. Good, good, good" Bilbo murmurs ignoring my comment. Emily rolls her eyes and one by one we step down the stairs and into the sea of gold. I sink in to my knees in the coins when I step in. 

After a minute of sifting Emily holds up a crown and puts it on giggling silently. 

"Preparing for your future princess?" I tease. 

"Maybe" Emily smirks. Bilbo taps my shoulder and I turn to see him holding up a large diamond. 

"Is this it?" 

"No it's not glowing" I respond and Bilbo carelessly tosses it aside with a huff. It hits the coins loudly and bounces away. 

"Shush. Shush" Bilbo whisper elks after the bouncing jewel. I chuckle quite yet and push aside golden armor to find a glowing diadem. 

"Well this is a pretty thing and it glows. But it's not a stone" I utter and hold it up. Bilbo and Emily raise their eyebrows. 

"Maybe it's the gems of starlight Thranduil told me about when I was staying with him" Emily offers shrugging.  "I think he said he asked the dwarves to make it for his late wife. Queen Eleni." 

"How sad I'll hang onto this for him then. The dwarves won't miss one tiara" I tuck the crown into my pocket next to the skeleton key and move on with searching. 

"Arkenstone. Arkenstone. A large, white jewel" Bilbo grumbles and digs trough coins. Emily moves across the piles to search further away and I just scan the room. "Very helpful."

"Stupid dwarves who don't know how to use adjectives for shit" I hiss and lift my wings up. In a big thrust I send myself upwards and across the treasury. I fly low scanning the piles and piles of gold. 

Bilbos POV 

I walk through the piles slowly flinching whenever there's too loud a noise and letting my hands hang low to run through the coins. Disinterest I pick up a gold cup which triggers a coin slide which then reveals the sleeping eye of Smaug. Choking on air I back up only to be faced with his tail. Looking up I see his entire body is now unburied. 

"Allie Emily I found the dragon" I whisper yell and Allie is landing gently in front of me in an instant.

"Hide Emily" she orders. Allies ah da shake showing the adrenaline pumping through her body and the terror we are both feeling. 

"Okay" Emily agrees and I presume she's ducked behind a pillar or buried herself in gold. 

"Judging by the steam coming from his nose I assume he's alive" Allie whispers. "Which is bad for us." Allie shoves me up against the large stone pillar he is half wrapped around and breathes in deeply. 

"Move quietly" Allie guides and I take small steps forward cringing as the gold clinks together. That's when more and more coins shift and his closed eye moves forward. Allie shoves me behind a pile of gold and extends her wings. She glows slightly. 

"I can be invisible" I admit. "Go fly hide I'll be fine." Then I slip the ring on and disappear. I watch as Allie gasps then looking at Smaugs slowly opening eye flies away quickly disappearing. 

I stand holding my breath as the eyes opens and Smaug sniffs the air. 

"Well, thief.." That voice would send shivers down anyones spine but I am especially terrified.


	30. Tricking A Dragon

Allies POV 

I flew to duck behind one of the many stone pillars while scanning for Emily. I see her hiding under a set of stairs with a hand over her mouth.  I mimic her movement to keep from breathing to loudly and hold a millions screams of utter terror in. 

"I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you? Where are you?!" Smaug questions loudly. I hear more shifting coins and dare a peak. He's up and looking for Bilbo. Maybe he doesn't notice that there's more than one of us? 

Bilbo is completely gone. How I don't know and I can't care right now. Suddenly I see coins shifting and forming a other away from Smaug. That must be Bilbo running as he should. Smaug grins and follows the movements. I desperately try to form a plan but I can't fly out and get Bilbo risking being flamed. I see the coins stop moving behind a pillar. 

"Come, now. Don't be shy. Step into the light" Smaug coaxes with a huge smirk on his face. Yavanna, I wanna stab him in the eye. Smaug looks around and I immediately slam my back against the pillar I'm behind. I hope he didn't see me. 

"Mm. There is something about you. Something you carry. Something made of gold. But far more...precious" Smaug remarks coolly. Peering around again I see Bilbo. Oh wait I can see Bilbo! He's gasping and panting and now Smaug can see him too!! 

"Nononononono" I whisper panicky. I have to do something! Bilbo catches my eyes and mouths "no." I freeze and stay still.

"There you are, thief in the shadows." Bilbo clears his throat and steps back from Smaug and the pillar. 

"I did not come to steal from you, oh Smaug, the unaccessibly wealthy. I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence. To see if you really were as great as the old tales say" Bilbo voice climbs an octave with each sentence till he squeaks. "I did not believe them." Smaug grins and steps around Bilbo to stand tall and proud revealing his entire stature. 

"And do you now?" he booms. That's when I catch site of the scale-less spot under his left wing. Bain was telling the truth! 

"Truly. The tales and songs fall utterly short of your enormity, oh Smaug, the stupendous" Bilbo compliments shakily. I forget to breath as Smaug leans in close to Bilbo. 

"Do you think flattery will keep you alive?" I seize and I swear I can hear my own heart thumping. 

"No. No" Bilbo stutters. 

"No indeed. You seem familiar with my name. But I don't remember smelling your kind before. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?" Oh please do lot tell the dragon where the Shire is Bilbo please. Bilbo opens his mouth then stops and stares at the ground. I look and see a shining jewel that glow brightly with different colors. That has to be the Arkenstone. 

"I...I come from under the hill" Bilbo stammers and I breathe sigh of relief. With a split second decision I dart to another pillar closer to a Bilbo incase a last minute rescue is needed. Smaug doesn't notice he's too wrapped up in scaring the shit out of Bilbo. 

"Underhill?" Bilbo nods rapidly and talks a step closer to the shining jewel. 

"And under hills and over hills my path has led. And...and through the air, I am he who walks unseen" Bilbo rambles. The title peeks the dragons interest. Thank Yavanna. 

"Impressive, what else do you claim to be?" Smaug questions and brings his face very close to Bilbo. My heart jerky stops beating when I see Bilbo close enough to touch Smaugs teeth. 

"I am...luck...luck wearer, riddle...riddle maker" Bilbo says in a weak voice. He waves a hand in front of his nose and I can just imagine the stench of the dragons breath. 

"Lovely titles. Go on." Bilbo coughs and claps his hands together. 

"Barrel rider."

"Barrels? Now that is interesting. And what about your little dwarf friends? Oh and the ones like you? Where are they hiding?" Smaug inquires and my breath catches. Dammit! I freeze and hold my breath too scared to even breathe. 

"Dw...dwarves? And more like me? No. No, no. No dwarves here or anyone else. You've got that all wrong" Bilbo lies playing dumb. Brave Bilbo should e a new title for him. 

"Oh, I don't think so, barrel rider. They sent you and your others in here to do their dirty work while they skulk about outside" Smaug hisses and sits up looking around with his dragon eyes. 

"Truly, you are mistaken, oh Smaug, chiefest and greatest of calamities" Bilbo insists topping his lie with a compliment. 

"You have nice manners for a thief and a liar. I know the smell and taste of Dwarf. No one better. It is the gold, they are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh" Smaug exclaims in an almost angry voice. Bilbo shakes his head and takes more steps towards the Arkenstone while Smaug moves about the room searching. With one step Smaug sends the stone bouncing down the hill of treasure and Bilbo tumbling after. 

"Did you think I did not know this day would come? That a pack of canting dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain." Smaug starts stomping about and I desperately fly quickly to different hiding dots praying to every god I know that r doesn't find me or Emily or kill Bilbo. With each step the Arkenstone gets further from Bilbo. Bilbo falls over a step and gets covered with coins. Smaug angrily knocks over a pillar causing the whole mountain to shake. I pray the dwarves take that as a sign to come help. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lacy's POV 

The whole room shakes and some dust comes through the ceiling. Kili groans loudly and Alex just remains unconscious. 

"Da?" the oldest daughter, Sigrid, asks looking out the window. 

"It's coming from the mountain" Bain states. Bard looks at his children worried then at us. 

"You should leave us. Take your children and get out of here" Fili suggests. He doesn't want to be responsible for the death of this family. I don't either.

"And go where? There is nowhere to go" Bard snaps sorely. He has every right to be angry at us. We brought this upon him and his town. 

"Are we going to die, Da?" the youngest, Tilda, asks. Her big eyes stare at her father and her small hands clutch a teddy bear. 

"No, darling" Bard replies and rubs her shoulder. 

"The dragon, it's going to kill us" Tilda counters. The sweet girl is too smart for her own good. Bard shakes his head and tips a black arrow from a net hanging from the ceiling. I gasp that's the last arrow of Girion. The only way to kill the dragon! Maybe this is a spark of hope. 

"Not if I kill it first."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily's POV 

As Bilbo distracts the dragon and Allie watches him I sneak up the stairs and run out of the mountain. 

"The dragons awake I repeat the dragon is awake! Bilbo is talking to it and Allie is hiding but I don't think they'll be alive much longer" I rush out as soon as I'm clear. The dwarves all stair at me and I pant and shake. "We need to do something." 

Allies POV 

"The King Under the Mountain is dead. I took his throne, I ate his people like a wolf among sheep" Smaug says and stomps. Bilbo goes rolling down another bill frnatically reaching for the Arkenstone. Smaug glides down the room after him and I stay behind. I grab my iron sword from the lake men and had it up as I silently fly behind Smaug. "I kill where I wish, when I wish. My armor is iron. No blade can pierce me!" Smaug booms crushing a pillar of stone to emphasize. I whimper and fly under a set of stairs pulling my wings in close. This dragon is capable of killing thousands I need to be careful with how I handle this. "What was that?" Oh no he heard me.

"What was what?" Bilbo asks and I squeeze my eyes shut. 

"That sound it wasn't from you but someone else. Some one under...here!" the stair case is ripped up and I'm left exposed. I scream loudly in surprise. I'm not going to lie I'm scared to death of this beast. Who wouldn't be?

Emily's POV 

Allies scream echoes through the mountain and outside. I know it her cause Bilbos isn't as horrific sounding. 

"Oh my Valor Allie!"


	31. Sword Of Fire

Lacy's POV 

Bard left along with Bain leaving Sigrid, Tilda, Fili, Oin, and I to try to do something to heal Kili. Alex doesn't really need healed so much as Kili. If Kili is healed she'll stop being affected by the poison. But her eye and face will still be gouged. 

I just really wish Tauriel would get here! She know slevish healing magic and she'd comfort me. I'm not meant for this. I'm not meant to go on journeys, fight, or see such sorrow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily's POV 

No one moves and the mountain quakes again. Allies scream seems to keep echoing and I look at the dwarves   
desperately. 

"Give them more time" Thorin says coldly. 

"Time to do what? To be killed?" Balin snaps.

"You're afraid" Thorin accuses. 

"Yes, I'm afraid. I fear for you. A sickness lies upon that treasure horde. A sickness which drove your grandfather mad" Balin retorts and I shift. They need help and they need it now. We've no time for this! 

"I am not my grandfather." 

"You're not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there" Balin counters crossing his arms. 

"I will not risk this quest for the life of two burglars" Thorin spits out. I'm floored this is not the Thorin who danced with Allie last night or the one who was crowned flower king.

"Bilbo. Allie. Their names are Bilbo and Allie" I growl out. Turning around I stomp back in and lift my hands ablaze. I will help. 

Allies POV 

"Oh another thief only this one has wings" Smaug observes coyly and I run across the coins to Bilbo. He grabs my hand and we dash behind a different set of stairs. Luckily Smaug is still playing a game so we aren't dead yet.   
"It's Oakenshield. That filthy dwarvish usurper. He sent you in here for the Arkenstone, didn't he!" Bilbo makes me sidestep and that's when I catch sight of the Arkenstone again. 

"No! No, no, no. I don't know what you're talking about" Bilbo squeaks.

"We came to see your magnificence" I add. 

"Don't bother denying it. I guessed his foul purpose some time ago. But it matters not. Oakenshield's quest will fail. A darkness is coming. It will spread to every corner of the land" Smaug remarks off handed. I look at Bilbo nervously. He doesn't know it but I do. I know what's coming and I know what I'm supposed I do. Bilbo tugs my hand and pulls me under more stares to press against them. Smaug may be playing a game but he doesn't care whether his pawns break or not. His claws grab at us and he hisses. "You are being used, thieves in the shadows. You were only ever a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing." His words echo loudly in my head and I squeeze my eyes shut. Thorin wouldn't say that. Thorin would come for us, for me. 

"No. No, you're lying!" I shout. 

"What did he promise you? A place on the throne next to him? A share of the treasure? As if it was his to give. I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it!" Smaug yells and stomps. The Arkenstone goes clinking away once again. Extending my wings I fly after it dodging Smaugs claws. 

"My teeth are swords, my claws are spears. My wings are a hurricane!" Smaug shouts and stretches his body to appear larger. He does not need to stretch to appear larger at all. I land next to Bilbo ready to defend him when we both see a vulnerable spot. A scale gone right where Bain said it'd be. 

"So it is true. The Black Arrow found its mark" we both breath quietly. Smaugs head jerks towards us and I let out a squeak of terror. 

"What did you say?!?"

"I-I was just saying, your reputation precedes you, oh Smaug, the tyrannical. Truly, you have no equal on this earth" Bilbo stutters showering the vain dragon with more compliments. I commend Bilbos bravery and ability to speak in this moment. Taking a step back I catch a glance of the Arkenstone again. It's so close. 

"I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer. Watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad." In this second I wish we hadn't found the Arkenstone. Smaug is right it will corrupt him. The dragon pauses a long moment before looking right at us. His gaze makes me feel pathetic and weak. "But I think not, I think our little game ends here. So tell me, thief. How do you choose to die?" Smaugs head comes very close and I see his mouth and lungs fill with red hot fire.  Just as its unleashed I do the only thing I can, I pull out my sword and exert my glow. After a second I notice my flesh is not melting I open my eyes to see the fire parted around us. 

"Bilbo run!" I order and use one hand to shove him away. He nods, runs behind me scoops up the Arkenstone, and disappears. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lacy's POV 

I watch the bonds intently as the one connecting me and Tauriel gets bigger and bigger. She's close. 

Footsteps and the sound of metal rubbing together makes me look up. I can hear growling. 

"Da? Is that you, Da?" Sigrid inquires opening the door and stepping out. Just then I connect the dots. 

"SIGRID!" I yell and grab her arm just as an Orc drops down outside the door. Tilda screams when one crashes through the ceiling and another through a window. Bain yells and kicks up a bench at the one on the table and Tilda throws a bunch of plates at the one by the door. Sigrid yells and tanks Tilda under a table. I scramble and grab smithies hammer smashing an orcs face with it. I have only the basic training in combat. Fili jumps up stabbing one with a pike hook just when more come in. Kili yells and tries to hold one off of him failing in his weakened state. 

Graces POV 

Following the screams and shouts we find the orcs swarming one house in particular. Grinning wickedly I pull out my daggers and bow. Finally I can kill something! 

Tauriel barges in the door stabbing the Orc standing in her way. Legolas shoots another Orc straight through the neck that was threatening Bofur. I jump through the window and stick a dagger in orc nearing two human children. 

"Well I haven't had the pleasure of murdering an orc in quite a long time" Natalie muses appearing behind Tauriel and stabbing an orc in the stomach. "Congratulations your my first victim" she spits and swings a sword to cut off its head. 

"You're here! Thank Valor!" Lacy exclaims and hugs Tauriel quickly before letting her go to make quick work of another orc. With a victorious shout I slash a neck and throw a dagger into an orcs eye. Through the widnwo I see a headless body fall before a head seconds later. I smile knowing Legolas is on the roof. Looking out the window I watch as a group of orcs manages to run away. Legolas jumps down to the door and looks at me. 

"You killed them all" a small human boy gasps. I shake my head, so naive.

"Well darn I wanted to kill more" Natalie grumbles crossing her arms. 

"There are others" Legolas says.

"Tauriel stay, heal Kili and Alex. Natalie you stay behind too I have a feeling these dwarves will need you. Legolas and I will hunt the orcs" I explain grabbing Legolas's arm and leaving the house. Legolas and I run after them shooting down a few as we go.


	32. Elvish Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L

Natalie's POV 

"What do you need to do your magic?" I ask Tauriel. 

"Athelas." Looking around I see none on the shelves or on the floor. Suddenly Bofur runs in holding some.

"I got the kings foil!" he announces and Tauriel grabs it to examine it closer. 

"Athelas" she muses smiling to herself. "Athelas."

"Uh what are you doing?" Bofur asks apprehensively. 

"I'm going to save him" Tauriel states. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allies POV 

With a grunt I swing my sword and the fire stops. Like I cut it straight down the middle. 

"You are strange yes. You have wings and strange magic. Why you must be that stupid angel! I've never had angel before" Snaug chuckles and I gulp. This punt sword can't save me now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bilbos POV 

Allie might be dead. I need to get to the dwarves. I have the Arkenstone but I don't think I should give it to Thorin. Quickly as I am I scramble up the stairs to the entrance we came from. I see Thorin walk through behind Emily and I dash to them.

"You're alive" Thorin remarks disbelieving. I pant and stop leaning over. 

"Not for much longer" I say.

"Where's Allie!?" Emily asks looking around frantic.

"She somehow stopped the dragons fire. I don't know if she made it" I reply and when I hear myself say those words I stop short. Allie may not have made it. 

"Did you find the Arkenstone?" Thorin asks uncaring to Allies maybe death and our almost death. I can't believe him. My best friend might be dead! 

"The dragon's coming!" I snap and walk forward to try and herd them out of the mountain. 

"The Arkenstone? Did you find it?" I pause and look at him shocked. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!?! We might be seconds from death and Allie may already be gone! Do you only care for that rock!" Emily exclaims angrily. Her arms are extended and fire burns from them. 

"No I didn't find it there! Now we have to get out. The dragon is coming" I repeat and take a step forward. Thorin holds his sword inform of the door and points it at my chest. Emily pauses and drops her arms. Our leader is holding me at sword point.   
"Thorin.

"Thorin!" Emily snaps and grabs his arm. "I will burn your arm off I swear to Yavanna!" Thorin pauses and that's when a huge stomp directs our attention to Smaug. He stands at the end of the room with a wicked grin on his face. Allie is nowhere in sight. 

"Oh shit" Emily swears just as all the dwarves Sam and Jacob barrel in. Smaug starts angrily stomping towards us and we share glued to the spot for a second. 

"You will burn!" he hisses and that's when Thorin moves. Sam and Jacob grabs my arms dragging me along with the dwarves who run. 

"Come on!" Thorin shouts and we jump right off the staircase as fire pours over.   
Quickly we scramble into a small passage Thorin is last. Just as he runs in the dragon breathes more fire right into the small hallway. "Agh!" He dashes in with his coat on fire. Emily holds out her hand and it disappears completely. Thorin tosses the jacket away and glares. 

"We need to figure a plan." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natalie's POV

Tauriel cruses the Athelas in a bowl moving very quickly to prepare it. Oin Fili and Bofur carry Kili to the table as he moans and yells. 

"Hold him down" Tauriel orders and the three dwarves hold his arms and legs. Kili kicks and squirms so I help. Tauriel looks at the wound and presses the Athelas against it firmly. Kili screams and jerks making it harder to hold him down. 

"Tilda!" Sigrid snaps and her little sister come to help. Tauriel looks at Kili and starts chanting. Lacy stares at Tauriel as she recites the incantation. Kili suddenly stops moaning and squirming. He just stares at Tauriel with this insanely shocked look. Instantaneously Alex gasps and her eye flies open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sams POV

I keep a grip on Bilbos hand and so does Jacob as we creep along. Thorin led us out of the tiny room and into a bigger hall. Slowly we started to tiptoe back into the treasure room. The dwarves all abruptly stop when Thorin holds up his hand. 

"Ssh. Ssh-ssh" he whispers and we all look around. I see nothing for a long ways. 

"We've given him the slip" Dori murmurs and Dwalin shakes his head. 

"No, he's too cunning for that" he says. 

"So where to now?" Emily inquires. 

"The western guard room. There may be a way out" Thorin replies. 

"It's too high. There's no chance that way" Balin points out. 

"It's our only chance. We'll have to try" Thorin sighs and then starts walking again. Slowly we follow after. "Come on." Out of nowhere a coin drops righting in front of Bilbo and the clink seems to echo on. Thorins head snaps to stare at Bilbo who looks at his jacket pockets confused. He doesn't seem to know where it came from. Another coins drops and another. Looking up I see Smaug crawling right above us. The size and closeness of the beast would make even Thranduil squeal like a child. 

Thorin indicates for us to keep moving even slower and quieter. 

"Where are you little angel? Your dwarf friends are here somewhere wouldn't you like to see them? Maybe you can draw them out for me" Smaug says and I freeze. Allie! He's talking about Allie! 

"No way in hell!" a familiar voice screams and all eyes land on Allie. She's flying right in front of the dragon staring defiantly at him. Snaug growls and I see his stomach heat up as fire builds up. "Go ahead flame me again! You know what'll happen!" Smaug roars and fire bursts from his mouth at her.


	33. Chase

Lacy's POV 

Alex chokes and coughs. I rush to her side and nudge her back down in the bed. Slowly and carefully I unwrap the bandages on her face. A jagged scar poorly stitched close goes across her eye and face. Her other eye opens and she looks at me. 

"Kili?" she whispers. 

"He is healed just as you are. The poison is gone but I'm afraid I don't know if your other eye will ever heal" I answer. Alex closes her eye and sighs. 

"I've heard tale of the wonders of elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness" Oin muses to Fili. They both watch as my soulmate wraps Kili's leg. Alex stares at Kili who looks around delirious. 

"Alex?" he whispers. Alex sits up opening both her eyes just barely and tries to move closer to him. I help her to sit in a chair beside the table. Alex slumps onto his chest. "You are okay?"

"I can barely see out of my eye and my leg stings like a motherfucker but I live" Alex confirms.

"I feel the pain in your face and on my leg. We share it" Kili says. 

"We share more than just pain" Alex adds and grabs Kilis hand. "We are each others everything because of our ultimate bond of sorts. I cannot die without you joining and you cannot live without me living as well." 

"Do you think we can ever figure this out?" Kili murmurs and Alex looks into his eyes.

"I don't think we could part of we wanted to." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sams POV

Stuck to the floor helpless I watch as the fire engulfs her. I hear a yell tell and then the fire parts revealing Allie. She's glowing brightly and her sword seems to have parted the fire. 

"Nice try Smaug!" He roars angrily and unleashes more fire this time when it filters out she's gone. Jacob grabs my arm and I jerk to see the company has started to move again. Emily nods at me and we follow after them. Allie can handle herself in this situation. Some power protects her. Once under cover again we sprint to the Western Guard room. 

"Stay close" Thorin instructs and we close ranks. Slowing to a walk we cautiously enter the room. As soon as I step in I see them. The decaying bodies of dwarven people desperate to escape. 

"That's it then. There's no way out" Emily huffs. Balin who was at a time amazed and entering Erebor looks saddened and disgusted. 

"The last of our kin. They must've come here, hoping beyond hope" Balin murmurs. His words carry loss and I feel it. He was there when the dragon came he saw it. There a beat of silence as we try to comprehend. We are trapped. "We could try to reach the mines. We might last a few days." The thought of wasting away in the dark sickens me. 

"No. I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath" Thorin snaps and turns to us. He looks determined and angry. "We make for the forges."

"He'll see us, sure as death" Dwalin points out. 

"Not if we split up" Thorin counters. 

"And not if Allie distracts him again" I add. 

"Thorin, we'll never make it" Balin mutters. 

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together!" Thorin exclaims and we quietly cheer for him. A spark of hope is relit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily's POV

"This way!" Thorin shouts leading Balin Bilbo and I. In a mad sprint we run. 

"Flee! Flee! Run for your lives! There is nowhere to hide" Smaug chuckles coming up on us. 

"Behind you!" Ori screams taking Smaugs attention from us. 

"Come on!" Dori shouts and Smaug nears them. "Run!" 

"Hey, you! Here!" Dwalins yells from another direction recapturing Smaugs attention away from Ori Bombur and Dori. Bilbo shakes my arm and we run to catch up with Thorin and Balin. 

The plan is far fetched but seems to be working. I only hope we all make it to the forges. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Graces POV 

The orcs shout amongst each other as they run across roofs and bridges in the town. The leader appears to be the biggest who has many odd and end pieces of metal stuck in him. He is the one who shot Kili weakening Alex and getting her a stab in the face. I have to kill him slowly.

Legolas runs alongside me and together we take down orcs as we go. I concentrate on shooting the ones I'm the roofs down while he the ones on the ground. These orcs are stupid and weak barely a challenge. They stand much to close allowing me to slice off two heads in one. 

"Grace we near the leader" Legolas tells me. I nod and put my bow away to yank out two daggers. I don't want this to be easy. Turning a corner we see him standing between two houses holding a large mace. Legolas pulls out orcist a sword taken from Thorin and puts way his bow. I let out a battle cry and dash at him sword held high. Out of nowhere two orcs appear from hiding places before him. 

Caught by surprise they get one hit in before I kick one away, stab the other, then cut the ones throat. Legolas emerges ahead of me hitting the leader head on. 

The leader blocks each hit and Legolas blocks each of his. I join in and slice the leaders arm. In retaliation his smacks Legolas away and grabs my arm. 

"Get off!" I hiss and plunge a dagger Ito his shoulder. He stumbles back into Legolas's waiting death grip. The leader backs Legolas into a walk and swings his head back hitting Legolas in the nose. I hold up my sword and prepare to stab him in the chest when another orc grabs me from behind. "Agh!" I jerk and stab my dagger back into my attackers stomach. In that time the leader threw Legolas aside and escaped. 

"Shit!" Legolas and I swear angrily. 

"Come on then let's get a horse and chase that bastard" I grumble.


	34. Burn Together

Allies POV

Looking on from behind a pillar I watch as the dwarves confuse and frustrate Smaug. I can tell what they are trying to do and I think it is stupid. They are gonna die.

While Smaugs distracted I shoot down the tunnel Thorin, Balin, Emily, and Bilbo went down. 

"Thorin!" I call flying fast to him. I dart by Balin, Emily and Bilbo standing by an entrance and to Thorin who is past it. Realizing then I got the dragons attention and Thorin and I are too fare from the door to get to cover.

"Thorin!" Bilbo yells as Smaug starts down the tunnel glaring. 

"Allie!" Emily shouts to me. 

"Follow Balin!" Thorin shouts and grabs my arm. 

"Thorin!" Bilbo exclaims again stepping forward. "Allie!" 

"GO!" I scream and Thorin tugs me forward. 

"Come on!" Balin snaps and drags Bilbo into cover. 

"This can't end well" I sigh and run with Thorin down the large tunnel. His hand finds mine and I clutch it tightly. "If we die you should know I don't think you're a coward." 

"You should know I am, for not admitting to my feelings" Thorin counters suddenly stopping. I turn to him and he kisses me quickly before we both have to sprint away again. The kiss and imminent death sends adrenaline rushing through my body and I can't help but glow. I don't even feel tired from redirecting Smaugs fire. 

Smaug gets closer and closer suddenly pouring fire out again. Thorin takes a flying leap down a mining shaft and I a flying leap into the air. Looking down I see Thorin grab a rope and swing. Smaug roars and launches himself into the mine shaft. For being such small beings the dwarves really made large tunnels. Thorin swings dangerously close to Smaugs face as he goes by and I seize up. 

"Thorin! Hold on!" Dwalin and I yell. Dwalin smacks a contraption making Thorin come swinging up. Smaug surges up and snaps the rope in his mouth yanking Thorin down. The rope snaps leaving Thorin standing on Smaugs closed mouth.

"THORIN!" I screech in terror flying down the hole. I grab Thorin under his arms and try to heave him up. I'm notating enough to pull him up. Smaug twists his face into a grin and I see his stomach heat up. He opens his mouth and fire comes up slowly. Frantically I yank on Thorin flapping my wings to pull us up. "HELP US!" 

Nori smashes a gear and sends several mine carts onto Snaugs face. He shudders and falls down with a shout I muster as much strength as I can and haul Thorin from the shaft. Just as I we get fire explodes up from the shaft. 

"Go! Go!" Thorin shouts and we scramble to the forges. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily's POV 

Bilbo, Balin, and  I arrive at the forges second to Gloin and Oin. Gloin is examining one of the furnaces when we arrive. 

"Emily can you heat this?" Gloin inquires. I step forward and hold both my hands together. Shutting my eyes I take a deep breath and focus my energy. Opening my eyes again I let fire erupt from my hands into the cold furnace. I hold the stream for a solid minute before the gold slowly starts to melt. I feel want bliss drip from my nose and I shudder. My energy is running low. I hold the fire till Bilbo grabs my arms and I collapse back exhaustion taking me. 

"Thank you lassie," Oin says patting me. I weakly nod.

"It's not going to work. The plan is not going to work we can't heat all of these"  Balin states disappointed. 

"I'm sorry" I mutter.

"It's not your fault this plan was doomed from the start" Bilbo consoles. The rest of the dwarves dash in group by group. Jacob and Sam glide in rushing to Bilbos side. Allie, Thorin, Nori and Dwalin arrive last. 

"The plan's not gonna work. These furnaces are stone cold" Dwalin remarks as he sees the rest of the furnaces. The one is heated but I can see it start to cool. 

"He's right. We've no fire hot enough to set them ablaze" Balin adds. Thorin turns to the entrance with a smirk as Smaugs loud footstep come closer. 

"Have we not?" Thorin says. He walks up to the huge entrance with is covered with a patchwork of metal. It looks like a huge fence almost. "I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!" Smaug comes closer with a glare. "You have grown slow and fat in your dotage." Thorin stops his taunting and raises his voice an octave. "Slug!" Smaug stomps forward in anger and opens his mouth. 

"Take cover guys he pissed off a dragon!" Sam shouts and everyone slams against a metal pillar. Bilbo drags my behind one and Allie wraps her wit a around the both of us glowing brightly. Fire implodes out covering the forges and singing all of us. The dwarves all groan the heat becoming too much. The fire stops and Allie lowers her wings. The forges are lit and starting to melt the gold. 

"Bombur! Get those billows working! Go!" Thorin barks and Bombur nods moving quickly away. Smaug Rams into the large iron gate. "Bilbo! Up there. On my mark, pull that lever!" Thorin points to a lever on top of a staircase and Bilbo dashes towards it. 

"Emily you okay?" Allie inquires and I nod. Smaug rams once more and Allie nervously looks as the metal bends.

"Balin, can you still mix a flash flame?" Thorin questions grabbing Balins hand. The company bustles around each moving quickly at their jobs in sync. They were made for this kind of work. 

"Aye, it will only take a jiffy!" Balin exclaims then turns to Ori. "Come on!" Smaug claws at the metal and bends it more. 

"We don't have a jiffy" Dwalin murmurs. 

"Allie Emily can you hold him at bay?" Thorin asks. 

"We can try" Allie and I chirp. I stand up tall and gather what's left of my energy. Allie stands next to me breathing hard and glowing lightly. She has expended a lot of energy holding this dragon back. Snaug growls and breaks through. He unleashes fire at the dwarves but I reach out my hand and force it into another direction. Allie cries out loudly and flies up slicing through the fire making it dissipate. 

"What interesting creatures with strange powers. I would like to study you more but you must die now" he hisses and grabs Allie out of the air crushing her wings. Allies scream echoes throughout the forge making everyone look. 

"NO!" I screech and a pillar of fire explodes from my hand at his face. The impact and surprise makes him drop her. I hear as she clunks to the ground heavily. 

Sams POV 

The scream makes me want to dash out and save her but I can't. Balin needs help with the flash fire. 

"Where's the sulfur? Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Dori asks desperately searching the shelves of the old dusty laboratory. 

Bilbos POV 

Once at the top of the staircase all I can do is watch as Allie falls to the ground crushed and Smaug stomps through. 

Sams POV 

"Come on!" Dori snaps as Balin quickly a stuffs mini cases with all the ingredients we found. A feeling of dread and excitement washes through me. We are attacking a dragon. That is exciting and dreadful in its own right.


	35. Dragon Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter guys! Have you all enjoyed this book?

Emily's POV 

Smaug takes a step further into the forge and I dash between his leg to Allie. She whimpers pathetically on the ground. Her wings are bent and misshapen and her glow is gone. 

"NOW!" I hear Thorin demand and glance aside to watch as Bilbo tanks down the lever. It opens two floodgates dousing Smaug with tons and tons of water. It knocks him to the ground sending all into a frenzy. I stay still and reach to hold Allies hand. 

"I've been damaged again" she whispers. Behind us the dwarves throw flash flame at the dragon and knock mine carts onto him. 

Sams POV 

Little Ori doers inept throws the flash fire distracting Smaug from his designated target which is Thorin. Thorin grins and pulls a lever sending molten gold flowing through the dwarves old contraptions. 

"Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings" Thorin orders and jumps into a wheelbarrow floating down the gold river. Smaug stomps and stomps destroying the some forge and staircase. Fear once again clouds my brain. Bilbo falls from the staircase as it crumbles rolling away. I sprint from my position to aid him. Jacob follows behind me and together we drag Bilbo up and away. To the Gallery of the Kings he said so that it where we will go. 

"Keep going, run!" Thorin encourages. 

"Come on Bilbo!" Jacob says and we scramble down a steep incline before falling through the entrance of what looks like a gallery. Smaug thunders behind us making every step faster and more erratic. A loud crash makes me freeze. Stones falls as Smaug breaks through sending debris and large tapestries falling. The biggest a blue one falls on the three of us. It hides us from him. 

"You think you can deceive me, barrel rider? You have come from Lake-town. This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable trading lakemen. Those sniveling cowards with their long bows and black arrows!" Black arrows really seems to be a sensitive subject for him. His voice is antagonized and annoyed. He waves his tail breaking pillars and stone left and right. "Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit." 

"Oh no!" Bilbo shouts crawling out from us we the tapestry and standing before the dragon. Jacob and I jump out as well standing beside him. If Smaug kills him we are to die by his side. "This isn't their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Lake-town!" Snaug stops short and whips around. 

"You care about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them die!" he booms and starts to make his way out. We've no way to stop him. What can two elves and a hobbit do against that beast? 

"Here! You witless worm!" Thorin insults making Smaug pause again. The fear and adrenaline runs high in all of us. Smaug turns once more. Thorin stands atop a large column with s determined look. 

"You" Smaug states stealing to him. Bilbo, Jacob, and I are luckily not crushed. 

"I am taking back what you stole" Thorin spits. 

"You will take nothing from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instill terror in the hearts of men. I am King Under the Mountain!" His words echo all around and I can't help but think Allie would have a brilliant jab at this point. But she lays broken in the forge. 

"This is not your kingdom. These are Dwarf lands. This is Dwarf gold. And we will have our revenge!" Thorin counters loudly before screaming in kuzudhal and yanking on the chains he holds. He lifts off the column and suddenly the column starts to crumble to the ground. When the rocks fall away a golden statue of Thror is revealed underneath. The gold sheen enchants Smaug and he stares at it unmoving. The trick is working! 

The eye is the first to pop out followed instant roundly by the rest of the statue. The gold flows and covers Smaug. Smaug watches with an almost broken hearted face as it falls apart. Then it's a pained look when the boiling metal flows over him. Smaug crumples to the ground flailing his limbs wildly. We all watch hopeful. The gold covers Smaug and stills. 

For a terrible second all is quiet. Then Smaug rises from the gold roaring and furious. 

"Ah, revenge! Revenge! I will show you revenge!" he booms and claws his way to the entrance. 

"STOP!" a voice screams and Smaug once again freezes. A small hobbit stands before him bravely holding her hands up. "You will not attack those people!" Smaug laughs and without saying anything covers her in fire. 

"EMILY!" I cry out feeling the burning sensation as she is enveloped. I choke and stumble back hitting the floor. My bloods feels as if it's on fire. The pain is excruciating. Suddenly it stops and for an eternal moment I feel empty before its replaced by a cold familiarity. Jacob helps me to get up. 

Emily is surrounded with a ball of fire. She is holding it around her. Suddenly it blows out and an ear shattering roar rings out. Emily is gone. 

In her stead a winged, scaled, hallfing stands. 

"The Dragon Daughter!" Smaug exclaims in fear before racing out and flying away scared. Emily follows after and both fly to Laketown. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lacys POV 

The ground shakes again and Tauriel looks out the window. Her eyes widen and she suddenly grabs me and pulls me close. 

"I swear I'll keep you safe. Nothing will hurt you." Her words mean the world to me. But nonetheless I fear. 

Natalie's eyes dart around anxiously and that's when I see her bond. Her soul bond is on fire. It's a dark black fire leading straight to the mountain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sams POV 

"Oh my Valor. Oh my Valor. She's-she's a-a" I pant and my words cut out. I'm shocked. 

"I am fire. I am...death!" In horror we stare at the forms as they head towards the obvious town. 

"What have we done?"


End file.
